


Fallen Hero

by SuperTweety



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 69,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTweety/pseuds/SuperTweety
Summary: Shortly after being free of the effects of the red kryptonite, Kara discovers that she must answer for what she did to Cat Grant and the people of National City.





	1. Arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems I was in such a rush to get this published I didn't properly proof read the content and in some places I've entered Maggie instead of Lucy...which changed the story a bit...so I'm sorry for the confusion for those of you who caught it.
> 
> The following already posted chapters will be redone and reposted...I promise to be more careful in the future.
> 
> Chapters 1,2,4,6,8,10,11,17,19,20,21,22,23,24,25...
> 
> Some of those chapters are grammatical errors but the later ones are character and content mistakes on my part. Sorry again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

A/N: This story occurs after the ‘Falling’ episode of season one of Supergirl. She is in trouble with the law for the damage she did while under the influence of the red kryptonite. But because she’s an alien it’s the DEO’s responsibility to arrest and detain her. There are a few changes to the show canon in order to make this story possible. Hank didn’t have to change into his true form after Alex dropped the gun, he picked it up and hit Kara with a perfect shot right before she could kill Alex with her heat vision. Hank appears to be out of character in how harshly he treats Kara and Alex, but he’s trying to appear unbiased as the Director of the DEO. Alex and Kara know Hank’s true identity.

I originally wrote and posted this on FanFiction…but I forgot my password for the document in my computer, so I’ve redone it here and as a result there will be some changes. 

Comments and suggestions always appreciated and welcome. Enjoy!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara hadn’t meant to do any of the things that happened while she was under the powerful influence of the red kryptonite, but, she knew that she was responsible for them anyway.

She knew she was responsible for the damage done to the bar at Noonan’s when she flicked peanuts at an alarming and even dangerous rate of speed at the liquor bottles.

She knew she was responsible for the damage done to the police car she exploded with her heat vision.

She knew she was responsible for the destruction of the CatCo Media sign that she burst through while Cat Grant was warning the people of National City that Supergirl was dangerous and should be avoided.

She knew she was responsible for the damage done to the DEO vehicles while Hank and Alex had tried to use the antidote provided by Max Lord on her.

What had troubled Kara the most was her assault upon Ms. Grant when she threw her off the balcony and watched as she plummeted nearly 40 stories before she swooped into save her at the last minute.

Guilt plagued her as she lay upon her bed. She was wearing her Supergirl suit, fingers slowly tracing over the symbol on her chest. The symbol for the honorable house of El, wondering if she’d destroyed the image for forever. She wanted to get out and show the people of National City that she wasn’t a threat to their safety, but she was so overcome with the fear of being rejected by them that she lay curled up on her bed refusing to go to work, or to answer the multitude of texts and calls from Alex.

Little did she know that a simple apology to the people of National City wasn’t going to be sufficient to wipe away the damage and breach of trust she’d brought.

Diving into her third pizza in less than an hour…stress always made her super hungry…there was a knock on her apartment door. Using her x-ray vision, she could see that it was Alex, Hank and several other armed DEO agents.

She wasn’t in a mood to chase, fight or capture any rogue aliens today. They’d just have to go without her help until she had time to process what had happened. “Go away!” Kara yelled at the repeated knocking by Alex and the DEO. “I’m not chasing anyone today.”

Suddenly, Hank kicked the door open and strode past Alex with a dozen heavily armed DEO agents all of whom had their weapons aimed squarely at her.

“Whoa!” Kara yelled at them. “Just what do you think you’re doing barging into my apartment like this?”

“Supergirl,” Hank commanded, “put your hands above your head, now!”

“What? Why?” Kara asked in shock and confusion as she stared past the DEO agents and Hank and glared directly at Alex who had her weapon in her hands, but wasn’t pointing it at Kara.

“Do it now!” Hank ordered as he slowly began to approach her.

“Kara, please do what they ask,” Alex begged her. “The guns they’re carrying are loaded with kryptonite bullets; I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees right now, this is your final warning!” Hank bellowed from behind his gun.

The other DEO agents had spread out, surrounding Kara with her trapped in their sights.

“Kara!” Alex pleaded. “Please do as he says!”

Confused about what was going on Kara put her hands on her head interlaced her fingers and dropped to her knees; staring at Alex and Hank with eyes filled with rage, confusion and even a hint of fear while two DEO agents came over and put her wrists into the kryptonite infused handcuffs.

Immediately Kara felt her body get weaker as the kryptonite began to sap the life from her.

The agents yanked her to her feet as each held onto an arm…arms that once were filled with strength and power, now weak and helpless. She felt the power of their grip and winced in pain as they tightened their strong hand around her tiny arms.

Alex noticed that they were being too rough with her and ordered the men to ease up on her, but they ignored her and instead they looked to Hank for their orders; Hank nodded and they lessened their grip, but not by much by Kara’s estimation.

Hank lowered his weapon and walked over to Kara, “Supergirl you’re under arrest for destroying a police car, resisting arrest, assault on NCPD and DEO officers, destruction of private property and the attempted murder of Ms. Catherine Grant. As an alien, you are not provided protection of Miranda rights under the law, however, as a representative of the DEO a lawyer will be provided for you at no charge. Do you understand what I’ve just said to you?”

Silence hung over the room as Kara just stared at the floor, not answering Hank.

“Supergirl,” Hank asked again, “do you understand?”

“Yes,” Kara’s voice was barely audible.

“Ok, let’s get her to a holding cell at the DEO.” Hank ordered the agents to remove Kara from her apartment.

With very little care or respect for the person who had on more than one occasion saved the lives of a few of the agents who were there to arrest her, they hustled Kara out of her apartment and into a waiting DEO prisoner van. Once she was seated on a bench, she was immediately shackled to the seat and her feet were bound with chains.

Before the doors to the van were closed, Alex jumped inside and took a seat across from Kara.

“Agent Danvers,” Hank ordered, “get out of the vehicle right now.”

Alex merely shook her head not looking away from Kara, “No sir, I’m riding in with her, or I quit.” Alex’s voice was firm and unwavering..

Hank relented, knowing it was pointless to argue with Alex over this one; he just wanted to get this over with. Hank ordered two other agents to join the sisters for the long ride to the DEO.

Kara’s head was swimming from the kryptonite handcuffs; she felt sick and the rocking of the van wasn’t making it easier for her to hold it together. Her head was hung low, she wouldn’t look up at Alex who was seated directly across from her, but she could feel the gaze of her sister upon her dejected form.

“Kara,” Alex finally broke the silence, “Kara please, look at me.

Nothing from Kara.

“I know you’re hurt and confused,” Alex continued, “and likely very angry at all of this, but please, just look at me.” Alex begged her sister to look at her, but Kara made no movement.

“I’m sorry we had to do this,” Alex said with pain in her voice. “When the arrest warrant came in, we had to be the ones to apprehend you as you’re an alien, so we have to take you to the DEO not a regular jail. I told Hank that I was going so that I could be here for you.”

Still no movement or sound from Kara.

Alex took a deep breath, “We had no other option but to follow the arrest warrant, our hands were tied.”

Kara just continued to sit there her head hung in shame and a little fear over what was going to happen to her. After all, Alex was right, she wasn’t a human, she was an alien; she wondered what kind of justice or punishment was waiting for her as a result of what she’d done. 

The prisoner van arrived at the DEO; Kara was unshackled from her seat and as was being hauled out of the van. The kryptonite handcuffs had taken a toll on her body, weakening it even further during the ride, so much so that she stumbled and fell out of the van. As she fell she hit her head against one of the van doors, screaming out in pain, she landed on the dirt ground, knocking her unconscious with a large, deep gash in her forehead, blood gushing from the wound.

“Kara!” Alex screamed as she rushed to her side to try to tend to her fallen hero. 

“Get a gurney, now!” Hank ordered the DEO agents who immediately rushed inside for help.

Alex sat down on the ground next to Kara, cradling her head in her lap, while they waited for the medical team to arrive she applied pressure to the wound trying to get the bleeding to stop. “These damn kryptonite handcuffs are making her so weak!” Alex growled at her boss.

As soon as she was on the gurney, Kara was rushed to the medical bay inside the DEO, where the physicians who cared for wounded agents tried to care for the injured superhero.

Alex stood by while they hooked Kara up to the machines, they started iv’s and patched up the wound on her head. Still unconscious, Kara lay upon the cold hard gurney, the kryptonite handcuffs still firmly in place.

“Director Henshaw,” Alex pleaded with her boss, “you have to remove the kryptonite handcuffs or they won’t be able to help her.”

Hank knew that Alex was correct, but he also knew the sheer power that Supergirl possessed without the kryptonite. Yet, he also knew Kara and that she was an honorable person who had surrendered to them without incident; so he gave permission for the handcuffs to be removed, and for Kara to be placed in the specially constructed solar bed that the DEO had created for her to help recharge Supergirl when she got drained of her powers.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Where am I?” Kara’s eyes slowly began to open. She recognized the solar bed she’d used it several times after battling some powerful aliens. “Alex, where are you?” Kara begged from under the solar lamp, still feeling very weak from the kryptonite.

“I’m right here,” Alex said as she came closer to Kara. “I never left while you were recovering.”

“What happened?” Kara asked her sister. “I had this terrible dream that you and Hank came to my apartment with some DEO agents armed with kryptonite bullets in their guns and arrested me for the stuff that I did while under the influence of the red kryptonite.”

Alex’s expression and her hung head told Kara that it wasn’t a dream.

“You were arrested earlier today.” Alex tried to keep calm, not let the sadness break through her voice as she spoke.

The events of her arrest flooded back to Kara, the knock on the door, the guns pointed at her, the embarrassing arrest, her sister standing there with her gun, the ride to the DEO and then…blank. “How did I end up in the solar bed?” 

“By the time we got to the DEO you were very weak as a result of the kryptonite handcuffs and when you stepped out of the prisoner van you fell, hit your head and went unconscious.” Alex tried to fill in Kara’s blank memory spaces.

Closing her eyes, Kara tried to recall the events but she had no memory of them.

Then a deep voice from the corner of the room spoke up, “You’re free of the kryptonite handcuffs so you can heal. But if you try to escape, know that there are guards armed with kryptonite bullets just outside your door with orders to shoot.” Hank moved closer to Kara. “So if I were you, I’d just lay still and recover while you can.”

Kara looked at Hank and while his face was serious he also appeared to be sorry for what had happened to her. Kara glared at him before turning her head away from him, “I won’t try to escape, you have my word.”

“Good,” Hank said as he turned to leave the room, “I’d hate to use anymore kryptonite on you, I know what it does to you. Agent Danvers, I need to speak with you outside.”

“Yes sir, I’ll be right there.” Alex replied wondering what was going to happen next.

While Alex was gone, Kara began to sob softly while she lay on the solar bed. Wondering how everything that had started out so good had gone so bad so quickly. Wondering if she was going to be imprisoned in a tiny DEO cell for a long time and how she’d handle it. Her life was ruined before it ever really got started. She just couldn’t get a grasp on what might lay next, and before she knew it, she had cried herself to sleep.

“Agent Danvers,” Hank began as he looked with concern at Alex. “You may have to face some difficult choices and possibilities regarding your sister in all of this. She may end up being locked in one of our holding cells if she’s found guilty of the charges. Are you prepared for that?”

Alex looked at her boss with steely determination in her eyes, “That’s not going to happen, sir. You know that she wasn’t herself when she did those things, how can she be expected to serve time in prison for it? Plus, look at all the lives she’s saved, the people she’s helped while she was being Supergirl. Surely that has to count for something, doesn’t it?”

Hank took a deep breath and slowly let it out, “I don’t know, I hope so; for her sake and yours.”

Hank walked away from Alex, leaving her looking back into the med bay at her sister sleeping on the solar bed, trying to recover from her injuries. A lone tear made its way down her face as she imagined her sweet little sister locked in a small cell in the basement of the DEO for who knows how long. “Get a grip Danvers! It’s not over yet, time to fight kiddo, and I’m going to be right by your side.”


	2. Detained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter...from my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Comments and reviews cheerfully accepted. Enjoy!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Supergirl,” Major Lane addressed her client from outside her glass cell. “Supergirl, you need to look at me and tell me what happened so I can help you. I’m your attorney, and I’m going to help you get through this, but you have to trust me and talk to me.”

Kara just sat rejected on the floor of her cell, with her back against a wall, not replying to Lucy. The kryptonite emitters were on just high enough to weaken her so she couldn’t escape but not high enough to cause her pain. Still, she hated being so weak and helpless, and every now and then, she could feel the effect of the kryptonite on her body, she wondered if she had to stay in the cell for a long time would it permanently damage her?

“These are some pretty serious charges, Supergirl, and the worst of them is the attempt on Cat Grant’s life. I really need you to talk to me so I can prepare a defense for you.” Lucy sighed as she waited for Supergirl to respond to her pleas.

Eventually, Supergirl slowly lifted her head and looked at Lucy. Lucy was shocked at her appearance, she’d never thought she’d see Supergirl looking so weak and vulnerable.

Supergirl rose to her feet and made her way across her cell so that she was closer to Lucy; slumping down on the floor of her cell she finally spoke, “Just what do you want me to tell you? I did all those things I’ve been charged with, I’m guilty; so what’s the point in defending me?”

“Look,” Lucy said as she moved closer to the glass cell, “just tell me what happened while you were under the influence of the red kryptonite and then about the day of the arrest. We’ll just take this one step at a time. You deserve a defence, it’s your human right.”

A smile formed on Supergirls’ face, “I don’t have any human rights, I’m not human…remember…I’m an alien!” Kara sort of snapped at Lucy.

“You still deserve a fair trial.” Lucy responded, glad to finally be talking with her client.

“Whatever.” Supergirl said as she hung her head and let her hair hide her face. “I did all of those horrible things and if Hank hadn’t hit me with the antidote that Max Lord created, who knows how terrible I would’ve become! I was about to kill Alex for crying out loud!” She began to weep as she realized the full depth of the effect that the red kryptonite had had upon her. She felt that she was no better than any of the other criminals she’d helped the DEO capture since becoming Supergirl; she deserved whatever punishment the justice system gave her.

Lucy sat quietly while Supergirl wept. How she wished she wasn’t separated from her by this glass; it was plain that she just needed to be held by someone who cared about her. But Lucy was there as her lawyer, not her friend, so she needed to stay professional and try to get the truth of what happened out of her dejected client.

Finally Supergirl looked up, with blood shot eyes from crying she began to tell Lucy everything about getting infected with red kryptonite and the events that followed.

Lucy took pages and pages of notes as Supergirl laid out the details of each event. When Supergirl finally stopped talking Lucy look at her, smiling she asked if she needed anything.

“Can you get them to turn off the kryptonite emitters, please?” Supergirl pleaded. “I know they’re set low, but sometimes I feel so lightheaded and achy that I wonder what long term exposure to it will do to me on a cellular level. I promised Director Henshaw that I wouldn’t try to escape while I was in the medical bay recovering from my head injury, and I was true to my word; but he turned on the emitters in my cell anyway. Can’t he just post some guards armed with kryptonite bullets at my door? I promise, I won’t ever try to escape.”

Lucy looked at Supergirl with shock in her face, “What head injury are you talking about? This is the first I’ve heard about it.”

“It happened after they arrested me and put the kryptonite handcuffs on me.” Supergirl replied. “By the time we got to the DEO I was so weak from the effects, that I fell getting out of the prisoner van and hit my head and went unconscious. They did put me on my specially made solar bed so I could recover free from any kryptonite, on the condition that I didn’t try to escape. I was true to my word, I never once tried it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lucy asked with anger boiling up inside of her over the treatment of someone who had done so much for National City.

“Didn’t Alex tell you?” Supergirl asked. 

“I haven’t seen or spoken with Alex since your arrest. She wanted me to talk with you before she spoke with me about it.” Lucy answered.

“Anyway, I’m good now,” Supergirl tried to sound strong, “but these emitters have me worried.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to get them to turn them off, but you have to promise that you won’t try to escape, deal?” Lucy asked, hoping she could get them to comply with her request.

“You have my word, I promise I won’t try to escape if they turn off the emitters.” Supergirl nodded.

As Lucy was gathering up the paperwork, she asked Supergirl if she’d seen Alex lately.

“They won’t let her come and visit me,” Supergirl replied, “but it’s okay, I get it.”

Lucy smiled at the brave young lady before her, “Let me see if I can’t get you some visitors while we work on your case.”

“Thanks, that’d be great.” Supergirl smiled as she got up and retreated to a distant corner of her small cell, plopping down on the floor in a rejected heap.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Major Lucy Lane was one formidable woman. She had to be, her dad was a powerful General in the military and her sister was a world renowned journalist. She marched out of Supergirls’ cell she made her way to the main control centre of the DEO where she sought out Director Hank Henshaw. She wanted some answers about Supergirls’ treatment during her arrest, and she wanted to petition him to turn off those terrible kryptonite emitters before they did permanent harm to her.

“Director Henshaw,” Lucy shouted across the room when she spotted him, “I need to talk with you about Supergirl, right now.

“Major Lane,” Hank responded, unfazed by her demanding tone, “let’s step inside my office and talk in private.”

Lucy followed Hank into his office and before he could turn around to face her, she lit into him for his treatment of Supergirl. “I’ve only just learned of the injuries my client sustained at the hands of your agents, Director Henshaw, and I’m quite disappointed that they were not included in her arrest report. Can you explain that please?”

Hank sat down behind his desk and looking up at the visibly irate lawyer before him replied, “She stumbled when she stepped out of the prisoner van, none of my agents touched her, pushed her, or made her fall to the ground, it was an accident.”

Trying to keep her cool, Major Lane stepped forward to the edge of the desk, “So that’s the best answer you have for how Supergirl got seriously injured while in your custody? Have you no compassion for the woman who has time and again saved so many lives, yours included?”

Hank leaned back in his chair, he knew Lucy was right in what she said. He’d been so busy trying not to show any sort of favouritism toward Supergirl when he arrested her, that he’d actually treated her like some terrible criminal, forgetting her service to him, the DEO, National City and her country. “You’re right Major Lane, we didn’t treat her with the respect and dignity she deserves.”

Seizing upon the contrition in his statement, Lucy then went after the kryptonite emitters in Supergirls’ cell. “I’d like to request that you order the kryptonite emitters be turned off in Supergirls’ cell. You trusted her when she was recovering in the medical bay from the wounds she received as a result of your lack of care, why not turn them off and post guards like you did then?”

Hank sat quietly just staring at Lucy while he considered her request. “No, I have to ensure that she won’t escape. The emitters are the best way to make sure that she stays in her cell.”

Undaunted, Lucy pressed in harder, “Did she even once try to escape when you had her in the medical bay or when she recovered and was transferred to her cell?”

Hank sighed, “No, she’s been very cooperative without even a hint at being a threat or a danger. She’s been completely compliant with any and all commands from my agents.”

Lucy leaned onto Hank’s desk, “Then why not trust her even now and post the guards at her door with those specially armed weapons? Aren’t you worried about the possible long terms effect the kryptonite might have on her a cellular level? She just told me that sometimes she feels lightheaded and achy in that cell with the emitters on. Can’t you see that this is tantamount to torturing her?” 

Hank stood up from his chair and went to the control room where he instructed agent Vasquez to go turn off the emitters in Supergirls’ cell and place two armed guards with kryptonite bullets outside her cell at all times.

“Thank you, Director Henshaw,” Lucy said with a faint smile as she turned and headed back to see Supergirl, “very human of you.”

Supergirl woke up to see agent Vasquez entering her cell. She had always liked the agent, felt she was under appreciated and under-utilized at the DEO. If she ever got out of this cell, she’d make sure Director Henshaw knew it.

“The Director has ordered me to turn off the emitters and post guards with kryptonite bullets at your door, please promise me that you won’t try to escape, ma’am.” Vasquez asked with a smile.

“You have my word, I won’t make any attempt to escape.” Supergirl replied.

Immediately Supergirl began to feel her strength returning once the emitters were switched off. The nausea left, her head stopped swimming, her body stopped aching all over. She drew in a deep breath of air and smiled at agent Vasquez. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything you need ma’am?” Agent Vasquez asked Supergirl. She understood why they had arrested her but she didn’t agree with it nor how they’d treated her hero since her arrival at the DEO.

“How’s agent Danvers doing?” Supergirl asked.

Agent Vasquez smiled, marvelling at how Supergirl was always looking out for everyone else. “She’s okay, feeling the stress of you being in here and not being allowed in to see you I think. Is there any message you’d like for me to pass her way?”

“Just let her know that I’m okay, that the emitters have been turned off and that I love her.” Kara replied.

“Will do, with pleasure ma’am.” Vasquez said, glad to see her hero on the mend.

“Thanks for getting them to turn off the emitters,” Supergirl said to Lucy when she entered her cell. “I’m beginning to feel my strength returning already.”

Lucy walked across the room to the edge of the cell, crossing her arms in front of her, she looked straight at Supergirl, “You have to not attempt any form of escape, or do anything that makes the guards feel like you’re a threat. If you do, they’ve been ordered to shoot to kill. Okay?”

“Lucy, you have my word. I will make no attempt at escape and I will obey every order the guards give me. Good enough?” Supergirl asked.

Lucy nodded her head, “Try to get some rest, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that Lucy turned to head home. Her mind was racing with how best to handle her client. How had Supergirl gotten infected with the red kryptonite in the first place? Did they arrest the wrong person? Maybe Maxwell Lord was to blame for everything that had happened to Supergirl, Cat Grant and National City…certainly worth a shot.


	3. Alex

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Comments and reviews cheerfully welcomed. Enjoy!

SGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Kara? Where are you?” Alex had entered the room where her sister was being held in a glass cell and couldn’t see her anywhere. 

“Up here,” Kara called out from the ceiling of the cell, “the floor’s not the most comfortable place to sleep so as they’ve turned off the kryptonite emitters and I have my powers I decided to put the flying one to good use.” 

Alex smiled at her, “Can you come down and see me please?”

Slowly Kara descended until she was standing on the cell floor at the glass in front of Alex. She tried to smile and hide her fear and her loneliness but the sight of Alex made that wall crumble in a heap and Kara dropped to the floor in a bundle of tears, sobbing, and asking Alex to open the door and come hold her, if even for a few minutes.

“I promise I won’t try to escape,” pleaded Kara, “I just am so lonely and scared, I need you Alex!”

Without skipping a beat Alex opened up the door and went inside the cell. She wrapped her arms around her trembling little sister, who immediately sunk her head into Alex’s chest, sobbing as she did. Alex just held her and rocked her in her arms for what seemed like an eternity before Kara stopped crying enough to look up at her big sister. Alex had always been Kara’s hero. She was the most amazing person Kara had ever known, next to her own mom, and she was so glad that they were family. Memories of her nearly killing Alex with her heat vision flooded her mind and she began to sob again. What would she do without Alex?

Alex had decided to go against Director Henshaw’s orders that she not visit Kara while she was a prisoner of the DEO. How could she obey that kind of a crappy order anyway? She needed to see with her own eyes that Kara was okay, at least as okay as she could be. So, in the wee hours of the morning she found herself sitting on the floor of Kara’s cell, holding her sobbing baby sister, wondering if Director Henshaw found out would the sister’s share adjoining cells? She really didn’t care, Kara needed her, and she needed Kara. Henshaw could do whatever he wanted to his prize agent.

“So, what’s the food like in here,” Alex asked trying to get Kara to focus on anything but being alone in this cell. “It’s terrible, Alex!” Kara exclaimed. “Livewire had said it was rotten, and that’s an understatement! I’d call it cruel and inhuman, but then I’m not human so I guess it doesn’t matter.”

Smiling Alex leaned over the much calmer, but still clingy sister, and asked, “how about I smuggle in some potstickers and donuts for you?”

Kara lifted her head off her sisters’ chest with a surprised and scared look in her eyes, “Alex, if you get caught, you’d get fired or worse…”

“Never mind about me,” Alex interjected, seeing Kara’s anxiety level rising, “I can take care of myself, and I managed to sneak in here unnoticed.”

“Not entirely unnoticed!” The booming voice of Director Henshaw rang in Alex’s ear and scared the daylights out of Kara! “What orders did I give you regarding this prisoner agent Danvers?” the irate director asked of his insubordinate agent.

“You told me to stay away from her, but sir, she needs me and I need her. Why are you being so unreasonable about me seeing my sister? It’s not like I’m going to help her escape or anything!” 

“Agent Danvers, I gave you direct and explicit orders not to visit this prisoner and not only have you disobeyed those orders, you’ve opened up her cell door and crawled in with her!” Hank was clearly upset with his agent and her disregard for his authority.

“Sir, I’m sorry I disobeyed your orders,” Alex said rising to her feet and approaching her boss, “but this ‘prisoner’ isn’t just some ordinary prisoner. She’s Supergirl, she’s my little sister, she’s a loyal agent of the DEO and has earned the right to be treated with dignity and compassion. Fire me if you want, or arrest me and stick me in here with her, but I’ll be coming back to visit her and coming with edible food!” 

Hank had been so determined to appear to be unbiased in his arrest and detainment of Supergirl that he realized that he’d been unfair to her. With a deep sigh, he looked Alex straight in the eye and said, “You’re right agent, I’ve treated her badly, and Supergirl, for that I’m truly sorry.”

Alex gave a little grin at the man she’d come to love and respect as a father figure, and turning she saw Kara smiling…man, it was good to see her smiling!

“Okay,” Hank smiled at the two of them, “just try to keep it down in here, we’ve got other prisoners trying to sleep.” (wink)

“Thank you, sir.” Alex hugged her boss as he smiled at Kara and hugged her right back, then he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Remind me never to tick you off!” Kara exclaimed as Alex turned back around to grin at her sister. “I was sure you and I were about to start sharing a cell!”

Alex came back over to her sister and sat down beside her, took her hand, and reassured her, “No one better ever dare to try to come between the Danvers sisters!”

Kara laughed and leaned into big sister’s arms, letting out a long low sigh, “Thanks, you’re my hero.”

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Alex,” Major Lane had called her finally, “it’s Lucy, we need to meet and talk about how Supergirl got infected with the Red Kryptonite. When, and where can we meet?”

“I’m free right now,” Alex replied, “let’s meet at Noonan’s for coffee, say twenty minutes?” 

“On my way,” Lucy said and headed out the door to get some answers about what happened to Supergirl to make her go so crazy.

“So let me get this straight,” Lucy said after listening to Alex recount the events of the fire and the Red Kryptonite, “Maxwell Lord invented it to kill Non and the other evil Kryptonians, but when the building caught on fire Supergirl got infected by it while rescuing a trapped firefighter and it completely altered her personality?”

“That about sums it up,” smiled Alex as she sipped her fave latte.

“So basically Max drugged Supergirl while trying to kill her?” Lucy queried Alex.

“I never thought of it like that Lucy,” Alex answered, “you’re so right!” 

“So why isn’t Maxwell Lord in jail for trying to kill Supergirl?” Alex asked the lawyer in front of her.

“My guess,” Lucy replied, “is that she’s an alien and not human so it wasn’t really attempted murder. Or Max paid off the police and the courts to make sure that he wasn’t charged…I’m betting on the latter.”

“Son of a…,” Alex was filling up with anger over the thought that Max was the cause of all that was happening to her little sister, “we can’t let him get away with this!”

“Don’t worry,” said Lucy trying to calm the visibly irate sister, “I have a plan, a sneaky but powerful plan to get Max at the very least, and maybe help Supergirl at the same time, you in?” 

“Definitely,” grinned Alex. “Anything to get that snake Lord.”


	4. Cat Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the edited chapters from my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Kiera! Kiieera!!! Kiiieeerrra!!!” Ms Grant was shouting Kara’s name, or at least her version of her assistants’ name, at the top of her lungs when she suddenly saw Lucy Lane and Alex Danvers standing in the doorway to her office. She scowled as she motioned for the dynamic duo to enter her office.

“Can I assume you’re here to inform me as to the whereabouts of my missing assistant?” Cat said, always one to get right to the point. “I really should fire her for not showing up for work, but she does manage my chaos well, my latte is always piping hot (not sure how she manages that one), and my son loves her…so she can stay…for now. Speak, don’t just stand there.”

Alex and Lucy enter the office and Lucy turns to close the doors behind her. Cat raises an eyebrow and comes out from behind her desk, mildly intrigued by what is going on in her office. 

“Ms. Grant,” Alex motions to the couch, “you may want to sit down for this.” Cat takes a seat and motions for her guests to do so as well.

Alex hangs her head for a split second, not sure how to say this to Cat, or to Lucy for that matter as she’s about to expose Kara to two very powerful women who could do a great deal of damage in her little sisters’ life…but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Looking at Lucy, “Sorry, I should’ve told you this before we came here, but just bear with me.” Lucy has a confused look on her face as she nods and Alex begins, “Kara isn’t who you think she is, well she is Kara, but she’s also…” 

“Supergirl,” Cat chimes in exasperated, “tell me something I don’t already know.” 

Lucy looks at Cat and then back at Alex, “Well, this is news to me! She’s not right is she, Alex?” 

Alex smiles at Cat and shakes her head, Can’t fool her that easy Kara, she muses to herself… ”Ms. Grant is correct, Kara is really Supergirl.”

Lucy’s stunned face at this revelation nearly makes both Cat and Alex start to laugh. “That just makes sense now,” Lucy says as she reflects on all she knows about Kara/Supergirl, “why didn’t I see it earlier?”

As Lucy ponders the revelation about Kara, Alex continues, “Ms. Grant, Kara was arrested the other day for all the things she did to National City, to the police and for her attempt on your life while she was under the influence of the red kryptonite. She’s being detained at the DEO as Supergirl while she awaits a bail hearing.”

Cat tries to control the tone of her voice when she finally speaks, not wanting these two young ladies to hear the concern in her voice, “Is Kara alright? Does she need anything?” 

“She’s ok,” Alex says as she looks at Cat with as much reassurance and confidence her face and voice can muster, “they used kryptonite handcuffs when they arrested her, and turned on these special kryptonite emitters in her cell to suppress her powers. But Lucy got the Director to turn them off as there was concern about the long term effects the kryptonite would have upon Supergirl.”

“Long term,” asked Cat Grant, fearful for what might lie ahead for her young assistant and mentee, “just how long do you think they’ll hold her?”

Lucy looked down for a brief moment, sighed, and then looked squarely at Cat Grant, “I’m going to try to get her a bail hearing, but given that she’s an alien with no way to keep her from going crazy again and this time killing someone, it’s not likely that she’ll get let out before trial.” Lucy turned to see the fear in Alex’ face as she considered the potential future of her younger sister. “Don’t worry Alex, I’ll fight with everything I have for her, trust me.”

“So what do you need me to do to help,” Cat asked leaning forward, “please know that I never pressed charges against Supergirl. She showed up on my balcony right after she was healed from the effects of the red kryptonite and apologized for what she did to me. And while I never told her that I forgave her, she knew that I did.”

Alex looked a bit at a loss at this revelation, “So why did the National City DA move ahead with pressing the charge of attempted murder if you didn’t press any charges?” Suddenly she turned to Lucy and simultaneously they both shouted, “Maxwell Lord!”

“He’s the one who created and planted the red kryptonite that infected Supergirl in the first place,” Alex pointed out, anger beginning to swell within her. “He’s always had it in for Kara because she’s an alien, I wouldn’t be surprised but he has the DA in his back pocket.” 

“That brings us to why we’re here, Ms. Grant,” Lucy interjected, “we need your help to bring all of what has happened to light and force that slimy snake Lord out from behind his money and power and put him behind bars for a change!”

“Hmmmm,” Cat had a sly grin on her face, “this sounds like a job for the Queen of all Media! I think I need to interview, on camera, all the parties involved with the story…Supergirl, Alex, that Director guy, and last but certainly not least…Maxwell Lord.” Grinning with a wicked smirk Cat looks at Lucy, “Can you arrange for me to interview Supergirl, you are her lawyer after all.”

“I don’t know,” Lucy pondered, “that’s a tough one. Even Alex had a difficult time getting in to see her. She had to sneak in against the Director’s orders in the middle of the night, just to check on her. I’ll see what I can do.”

Alex sat quietly for a moment, “Let me have a go at the Director, I bet I know how to get him to allow the interview.” She wasn’t happy about the plan she was hatching in her head to force the Director, her mentor and friend, to let Ms. Grant do the interview, but she also knew that she would do whatever it took to help her sister.

“Wonderful,” said Cat as she got up and started walking back behind her desk, “let me know when you’ve succeeded and I’ll be right over with a cameraman and crew to do the interview.”

“You might want to bring James Olsen as the cameraman,” Alex suggested, “he already knows who she really is.” Lucy turns abruptly to face Alex, “Am I the last to know, or are there other people in Kara’s life who don’t know yet?” 

“You’re not the last to know, “Alex reassured Lucy, “I think agent Vasquez doesn’t know yet, but then, you never know.”

As they rose to head out to get the ball rolling to free Kara and nail Max Lord, Cat called out the Lucy, “Wait a minute will you Ms. Lane.” Alex gave Lucy a look and shrugged her shoulders, having no idea what Cat wanted from her as she turned and left the office. “Who’s paying you for defending Kara?” Cat asked, “I want to make sure that she gets the very best defense possible if this ridiculous case ever makes it to trial.”

“No one is paying my fee,” said Lucy, “I’m doing it for free, for Supergirl, for the DEO, heck, I’m doing it for me as I really respect and admire her, and I don’t think what she’s been charged with is right or just.”

“Well, I’m going to pay your fee,” asserted the now seated media mogul, “so if you need to hire help, don’t hesitate or worry about the cost, understood?”

“Yes Ms. Grant, I got it.” Lucy smiled, Kara sure had a powerful effect upon people, even someone as tough as Cat Grant.

When they were gone, Cat rose and poured herself a stiff shot of scotch, heading out to her balcony for a much needed breath of fresh air. She posed herself against the railing, sipping her drink, concerned about how Kara was doing locked in a cell…alone…frightened…helpless…her heart broke at the thought as she took a deep breath and quickly shot back the remainder of her scotch. 

Cat Grant, the most powerful person in National City, had come to love and care about her young naïve assistant. She recalled how Kara had shared that she had lost both her parents at such a tender age, and when she figured out that she was really Supergirl she also knew that with Krypton destroyed, she had no family on this planet, and thought how lost and alone she must have felt growing up. Yes, Superman was her cousin, but they never seemed to get together, they clearly lived separate and different lives.

Kara had a sweet innocence and a quiet strength that Cat admired. She was strong and yet vulnerable…brave and yet uncertain…beautiful and didn’t even really know it. Her heart hadn’t had the years like Cat’s had to become cynical and jaded towards the world and the people who inhabited it. Cat marvelled at how Kara would always see the best in people, even when they were trying to kill her, she just never wanted to give up on anyone. 

Cat recalled the first time she’d seen Kara, standing in front of her desk, bright and fresh in her desire to make a difference in the world, to be useful, somehow. She smiled as she considered how much Kara had grown in the past couple of years working for Cat. Kara’s natural charm had slowly begun to win Cat over. The woman could feel herself softening and it was all because of her incredible assistant. Cat wondered what lay ahead for Kara. She longed to go to Kara and envelope her in a hug, letting her know she wasn’t alone; that people loved and believed in her, Cat not the least among them. 

Sighing heavily Cat regained her composure and returned to her desk to begin to plan out her interview questions for the various people she was about to meet with. If Max Lord was behind the charges, she was going to make sure he deeply regretted the day he went after Kara, her Kara.


	5. Desperate Times...Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

A/N: Alex and Kara know Hank’s true identity. He didn’t reveal it when Kara was under the influence of the red kryptonite as he used the antidote gun on Kara that Alex dropped when she was slammed into the side of the suv.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex is apprehensive about approaching Director Henshaw over letting Cat Grant not only interview Kara, but record it for broadcast. As she walked down the hallway towards his office she wondered if she’d be unemployed by the end of the day. Oh well, desperate times called for desperate measures, and Alex was desperate to free her sister.

“Director Henshaw,” Alex asked and she knocked on his open office door, “may I come in and speak with you in private?” The director and agent Vasquez had been discussing the care of the prisoners, Supergirl included, when Alex stepped in.

“Certainly,” as Hank waved her in and dismissed Vasquez, “shut the door.” Too late, she had already closed it and was making her way to the front of his desk, hands on her gun belt. “Sir,” Alex began, trying to be respectful in her tone, “Cat Grant has requested an interview with Kara, one that she’d like to film. We really think that this can help Kara if we can get the word out to the people about what’s happened to her.”

“Absolutely not!” Director Henshaw exclaimed! “I will not have the DEO turned into a media circus by that woman! In fact, I’m shocked you’d even think to ask me such an outrageous request. I gave in to you visiting her and bringing her comfort food, but a video interview is out of the question.”

Alex had known that this would be his reply and she hated what she was about to do to get him to change his mind, but he left her no other option. “Sir, if you don’t allow this to happen I won’t hesitate to quit the DEO and expose you as an alien. I don’t want to do this, but you’ve left me no other option.”

Hanks face fell when he heard the threat of exposure uttered from his young protégé’s mouth. He felt betrayed by her, he had trusted her with his secret and now she was using it to blackmail him. Sadness flooded his heart, he truly was alone here on earth after all. “You realize that this will change our relationship agent Danvers? But you’ve got me cornered, so go ahead and set it up.”

Alex hung her head, she was ashamed of herself for breaking his trust, but Kara was her responsibility and she wasn’t going to let her down, regardless of the cost. “I understand fully, Sir. If you want me to resign, I will, no arguments. I’m truly sorry for the pain I’ve caused you in that threat, but I couldn’t see any other way to get you to allow it.”

Hank looked long at the young lady he’d sworn to protect so many years ago, wondering if this was the end of their friendship. With a sigh he shifted in his chair and looked at his computer, “That’ll be all agent Danvers, you’re excused, but keep me informed about the details of the interview.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir,” Alex abruptly turned on her heels and left his office feeling awful for what she’d done, but she couldn’t come up with any other way to get him to agree. 

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Hi Supergirl,” Cat spoke softly as she entered the room where the holding cell was located. “

“Ms. Grant!” Kara jumped to her feet and approached the glass. “What are you doing here?”

Cat smiled, “I’m here to interview you about the red kryptonite incident and then your arrest so that we can use it to get you some justice and put the real criminal, Max Lord in jail.”

Kara didn’t say a word, but the perplexed look on her face spoke volumes. 

“Supergirl,” Cat continued, “I know who you are.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, trying to feign confusion.

“It’s okay, Kara.” Cat smiled. “I’ve known for quite some time now. I’m sorry I tried to get you to quit and be Supergirl full time. It made you not able to trust me and put you in a position where you needed to lie and deceive me.”

Kara didn’t say anything for several moments as she stared at Cat. “Oh, okay.”

“How’re you managing in that fishbowl of a cell?” Cat asked.

“I’m ok. The bed isn’t terribly comfortable, but at least they’re letting Alex bring me in some real food and visit me, so it’s not that bad.” Kara tried to be upbeat.

Cat shook her head, she really was sunny Danvers, always seeing the bright side of things. She smiled at Kara, “I’m sorry this has happened to you; please know that I didn’t press any charges against you. I know it wasn’t ‘you’ that night.”

“Thank you Ms. Grant,” Kara smiled at her, “that means a lot to me”

As Kara’s attorney, Lucy was present while Cat Grant and James Olsen spent over an hour interviewing her about how she got infected with the red kryptonite, the devastating effect it had upon her and how she was unable to control what she said or did while under its spell. 

They sat quietly, recording every word as she shared what she’d said and done to someone she loved deeply – Alex. Occasionally she would pause to fight back the overwhelming urge to break down in tears. When Kara brought up the incident of Supergirl throwing Cat over the balcony at Catco, saving her moments before smashing into the ground below, she hung her head very low, letting her long blonde hair hide her pain filled face. 

“Ms. Grant,” Supergirl finally spoke, “there are no words that can adequately convey my regret and shame for what I did to you. Again, I am so deeply sorry for the attempt on your life, I hope you aren’t permanently emotionally injured by my actions.” Tears were streaming down Kara’s face when she lifted her head and looked at Ms. Grant. 

Cat Grant was one tough cookie, very rarely did anything rattle her steely demeanour, but the sight of this broken and contrite person before her very eyes, made tears well up in them. “I’ve already forgiven you, Kara, I know that what you did wasn’t ‘you’, please let it go and forgive yourself. I’m ok.” 

After a big sigh Supergirl gave a weak smile to Cat, “Thank you Ms. Grant, you have no idea what your forgiveness means to me.”

Cat needed to shift the interview away from too much emotional fluff and focus on Supergirls’ arrest, the kryptonite handcuffs, the gash to her head, and those dreadful emitters. She wanted the whole world to hear and see what was happening to the young superhero who had so often risked everything to save people. She wanted them to feel the same sense of outrage at how she had been tortured by the lengthy use of kryptonite, which Cat felt was clearly inhumane to say the least. She wanted them to see and hear the true Supergirl, free of the Red Kryptonite, the hero National City had come to know and love.

As the interview began to wind down there was a sudden and loud noise as the doors to the room where Kara’s cell was were opened and in strode General Lane with what seemed like an army of heavily armed soldiers. “This interview is over, turn off that camera and hand it over my men immediately.” James complied with the order when he saw Cat nod towards him that it was okay to do so. Not sure why Ms. Grant had to easily surrendered her camera to them, but figuring she had something in mind, James decided it was best to go along with her on it.

“By order of the President,” bellowed the General, “I’m assuming command of the DEO, effective immediately. Director Hank Henshaw is to be arrested for breach of security and protocol by allowing this interview to occur and taken into custody. Furthermore, the kryptonite emitters are to be switched back on to prevent the alien from escaping.”

Lucy leapt to her feet and confronted her father, “If you turn those emitters on you’re going to cause harm to Supergirl! Its torture, can’t you see that? She hasn’t tried once to escape, she’s been cooperative and compliant with the guards and the agents, why do you have to do this?”

“Major Lane,” the General said, standing his ground with his daughter, “you’re relieved of your duty, unless you’re here to speak with the prisoner as her attorney. Otherwise, you are instructed to leave immediately.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lucy took a step closer to the cell holding Supergirl, “especially since it appears that my clients’ human rights are about to be violated with the use of torture and those emitters.”

“Fine,” responded the clearly agitated General, “but do not interfere with my men or you will be physically removed, is that clear?” Lucy looked at her father with disgust in her eyes, “Yes sir!” Saluting him, but clearly she meant it in a mocking manner.

“No!” Supergirl cried as the soldiers approached the control panel to turn the kryptonite emitters back on. “Please don’t do this to me! I’ve been true to my word to not try to escape from my cell or the DEO, please don’t turn it back on, it just hurts my entire body so much!” The general ignores her terror-filled pleas and orders the emitters turned back on and then turned up a notch, just to be sure she can’t escape…or was it also to punish her in some way.

Kara’s agonizing screams at the power of the kryptonite emitters upon her body nearly ripped Cat’s heart out of her chest! Kara fell to the cell floor in a heap, her arms wrapped around her body, clearly she was in great agony as she writhed in pain; the powerful kryptonite was swift in doing its damage to her body. 

Keep looking at Supergirl, Cat had to tell herself when she felt she could no longer bear the agony of watching her suffer, the camera in your glasses needs to record every second of this torture for Kara’s sake. The world needs to know what a monster this General Lane is so he can be stopped and Kara set free. It was all that Cat could do to not look away from the shriveled figure of Supergirl on her cell floor, clearly in great pain. Cat had never in all her life felt so completely helpless…not even when she was plummeting from her building, even then she somehow knew in her heart that Supergirl wouldn’t let her die…but watching this and hearing the agonizing cries from Kara nearly broke Cat.

James was crying as all he could do for Supergirl was stand and watch, helpless to protect his friend from being so brutally attacked. Anger began to swell up within his chest and before he could move or speak against the General, Cat had grabbed his hand, turned him around as they were being ushered out of the cell and from the DEO. With one final glance back over his shoulder, James made sure that Kara knew she wasn’t going to be forgotten by them, “Hold on Supergirl! Keep fighting it, don’t give in! We love you!” Seconds later the doors close but not before one last agonizing scream from Kara reached their ears.

James turned and grabbed a hold of Ms. Grant, they held each other tightly, crying as they could still hear Kara’s screams in their heads. Cat pulled away first, looked James squarely in the face, and without saying a word, the two of them left with a mission to get the torture stopped and Kara set free. 

Cat knew the power of the video she had secretly recorded with the micro-camera she had installed in her glasses before heading to do that interview. Something inside her told her that she needed a backup video, boy, was she glad she listened to that inner voice today. Now she just needed to get to her office and upload it and make sure that Kara was delivered from the hell she was in as soon as possible.

Lucy pressed up close to the glass wall of Kara’s cell, “I’m sorry I failed you, Supergirl, I’m going to see a judge and get a court order to stop this torture! I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can. Hold on, don’t give in!”

Kara looked at Lucy with eyes filled with terror and suffering, through her pain she cried out to Lucy, “No, don’t leave me here with him! I’ve seen what he can and will do with kryptonite! Please, Lucy, don’t leave me alone with him!”

Lucy shot her father a hot look of rage as she turned to leave the room. “This isn’t over by a long shot, General! I promise you that!” Lucy turned and ran out of the room, quickly heading to a local judge to plead Kara’s case against the torture! 

When she saw Lucy leave the room, sobs between anguished cries for the pain to stop rang out from Kara’s mouth, falling on the seemingly deaf and unfeeling ears of the General. “Please, General Lane,” Kara begged, “please turn the emitter level down, you’re hurting me more than I can stand!”

General Lane was familiar with torture and interrogation techniques, as a result he was immune to the pleas emitting from the mouth of this alien he so distrusted. “Behave and do as you’re instructed and I won’t have to turn them up, or use any other method to keep you under control, is that clear?”

Kara knew he meant business, struggling, she nodded her head before she passed out from the pain. A brief moment of relief was discovered in unconsciousness.

General Lane stood looking at the unconscious prisoner before sharply turning on his heels and leaving the room. He wasn’t finished with the alien, not by a long shot. He’d used kryptonite in a syringe against her aunt, he may have to use it against her. Shame, she really was quite beautiful…for an alien.


	6. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited as a. result of my screw up...sorry

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters

A/N: Originally I had written this chapter and the next one as one, but while re-reading it I decided to split it up into two chapters. It’s kind of a brief calm as the storm to save Supergirl gathers momentum. Enjoy!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Alex,” James tried to sound calm as he called her, “you need to get over to the DEO immediately. General Lane has assumed command, arrested Hank and has turned the kryptonite emitters back on in Kara’s cell, and he turned up the power too. She really needs you right now.” James sat quietly with the phone to his ear, listening to Alex, trying to block out Cat Grants’ comments. “Alex, be careful,” James warns, “Lane has a serious hate for aliens and Supergirl in particular it seems. No knowing what he might do to get whatever it is he wants. Ms. Grant and I are heading to CatCo, we have something that we think will help Kara…no I can’t tell you…just try to trust us…please, be careful.” 

Back at CatCo, James and Cat went into her office and began the upload of the video. Waves of anger, rage, and terror washed over them when they came to the part where the emitters were turned back on. Watching Kara suffer all over again only made their resolute more certain; they had to use this damning evidence against General Lane and save her before it was too late. 

‘Too late!?’ Cat’s mind raced, ‘What if we’re too late and General Lane seriously or evenly mortally wounds Kara with kryptonite?’ Why was her computer so slow!!! Calm down, Cat, take some deep breaths, you’re no good to Kara in a state of panic.’ Cat forced herself to regain control of her emotions and focus on the task at hand…she could cry later…she could cry when she held Kara once she was set free…she wouldn’t cry now…Kara needed her.

“Finally!” Cat shouted at her computer, it had uploaded the video and she wasted no time getting in front of the camera to record a message about what people were going to see before she aired the video.

“People of National City,” Cat Grant began, solidly composed behind her desk, fully in command, “the video you are about to see was recorded at a secret base where Supergirl is being held and tortured by General Samuel Lane of the U.S. military. She has been charged with attempting to murder me, and some other petty crimes she committed while under the influence of red kryptonite, a drug which Maxwell Lord created and poisoned her with. Supergirl needs the people of National City, the people of the entire country, to come to her aid and put pressure on the courts, on the legal system, on social media, on the President herself…to order an end to the torture of our hero with kryptonite and have her set free. I forgave Supergirl for what she did to me, I know and trust her and understand that it wasn’t her; it was the power of that drug called red kryptonite. Please watch this video with care, it’s quite graphic and very disturbing…do not let young children watch it! Share it on the internet, on your social media pages…let’s expose the sick deeds of this twisted General and get him removed from his position before he can permanently harm or even kill Supergirl. Madam President, I implore you, please, for God’s sake, please put a stop to this, and free Supergirl.”

When the camera stopped recording Cat took a deep breath, fighting back the urge to scream or cry or throw something! “Make sure it plays over and over again in a loop, we want to swamp the media with the video, it’s the only way to save Kara.” Cat got up from her desk and poured herself a double scotch… ‘sip it slowly, you don’t want to lose your head to alcohol at a time like this Cat’ …she took her glass and went out to her balcony. 

It was the very balcony where she and Supergirl had had many talks, some good, and some not so good. She looked over to where Supergirl usually stood after she landed on the balcony…Cat never fully appreciated the power and the grace with which the superhero descended from the sky. God, what she’d give for her to drop out of the heavens right now, to see that beautiful smile, to hear that infectious laugh again. ‘Hold on Supergirl, fight, be strong, be brave, you’re not forgotten, Lane won’t win, I promise!’ With that thought Cat shot the remainder of her scotch into her mouth, the warming sensation of the alcohol distracting her for a few seconds from the memory of the screams of Kara.

Cat knew the power of the media to bring change to the world. She was going to use all the power that being the most powerful person in National City brought with it, and save Kara. General Lane thought he knew what power was all about, Cat was about to give him a lesson in power he’d not soon forget.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Slowly Kara began to regain consciousness, but waking didn’t bring any relief from the excruciating pain she was enduring as a result of the kryptonite emitters. It seemed that General Lane took delight in causing Supergirl a great deal of pain. That much was apparent as even her screams didn’t seem to faze the man, in fact, they actually seemed to spur him on to unleashing as much pain on Kara as he possibly could.

Kara’s body ached like someone had beaten her to a pulp, breaking every bone. Her head was swimming, nausea washed over her pain filled frame like waves on the shore during a hurricane. When she tried to lift her head, the nausea swiftly turned to full out vomiting. She threw up with such violence, that if felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She lay her head back down, trying to focus on her breathing and slow her heart rate, she started to cry.

She knew she deserved to be in this cell, she had done everything she’d been charged with, but the torture of being subjected to this level of kryptonite just seemed unfair to her. Closing her eyes she tried to think about something pleasant, she brought an image of Cat smiling at her to the front of her mind. She envisioned Cat’s soft blond curls, her warm tender eyes, her comforting smile. She envisioned Cat holding her closely, rocking her, telling her that everything would be okay, that Cat was there for her.

When her feelings for her boss had changed from assistant/mentee to something more, Kara couldn’t remember. The sight of Cat as she strode off her elevator each morning, greeting Kara with a slight smile as she took her morning latte into Kara’s hand, occasionally their fingers brushing over the other. Watching Cat put her legs up on her desk as she reviewed some article on her tablet seemed to make Kara’s stomach flutter. She knew Cat would never feel the way she did, and Kara would never risk losing Cat by telling her how she felt. It wasn’t the best, but it was better than nothing.

Shooting pain in her head rattled Kara from her brief reprieve. Her head was pounding so hard Kara thought it might explode. She held her head in her hands, tears poured down her face. She wasn’t sure just how much more of this she could stand.

The door to the room opened and in strode General Lane. He grinned at the sight of Supergirl, writhing in pain on the floor. Making his way to the glass cell he put his hands behind his back before speaking with the alien. “Supergirl, I’m going to turn down emitters a tiny bit so you and I can have a chat about the other Kryptonians and what they’re planning. If I get answers, they’ll stay down, if I don’t get answers, then they’ll go back up. Am I clear?

Kara barely nodded.

General Lane went to the control panel and lowered the level of kryptonite to a less painful level. Immediately he could see the impact the decreased level made in Supergirl. She was visibly in less pain. Returning to the door to her cell he smiled, “So, let’s begin then shall we?”

Kara didn’t move, she was just glad to have the pain level more bearable. She lifted her head and glared at the General. Kara wasn’t one to hate, but she was beginning to feel that she could hate this man. She didn’t understand why he hated her and had to be so cruel to her, but she wasn’t going to forget it.

“Tell me the location of the other Kryptonians, specifically Non and his army.” General Lane began his line of questioning.

“I’m sorry General,” Kara barely managed to speak, “but I have no idea where they are. I have nothing to do with them.”

The General sighed, “Supergirl, you can’t possibly expect me to believe that you’d go against your own people, your own family, and support earth and humans against them. They’re planning something, and I want details so I can protect earth and the people who inhabit it from you and your kind. So, I’m going to ask this only one more time, where is Non and his army?”

“General,” Kara managed to sit up and face him, “Non isn’t my family. My aunt may have married him but that doesn’t make him family. And just because he’s Kryptonian doesn’t mean that I’m going to be loyal to him. He and I have never seen eye to eye, and he’s tried to kill me on more than one occasion. Earth is my home too, and just like you, I will do everything I can to protect it.”

“I so wish that that were true,” General Lane said as he stood up and moved toward the control panel. “I had hoped that you would be cooperative and that this wouldn’t be necessary.” 

“No! Please don’t!” Kara reached out a hand in a pleading gesture towards the General. “I swear I don’t know anything about Non or what he’s planning.”

The General shook his head as he slowly started to turn the emitter level back up; he didn’t stop with the sounds of Supergirls’ screams, sadly, sadistically he kept raising the level until the girl had passed out from the pain.

General Lane sighed as he stood in front of her cell, watching her. He was determined to find out Non’s plans and there was no way some pretty blond alien was going to stand in his way. Time to use a more persuasive method of interrogation, kryptonite filled syringes.


	7. The Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex entered the DEO, trying to contain her rage as she stormed into the main control room, hunting down General Lane. Seeing her, agent Vasquez got up from her control panel and immediately went to Alex. “Careful ma’am,” Vasquez began to whisper, “Lane’s men are completely loyal to him and there’s no telling what he might do to you if her thought you might be a rogue agent.”

“Thanks, Vasquez,” Alex whispered back, “where is he, and where is Supergirl?” Vasquez looked around the room cautiously eyeing the soldiers to make sure they weren’t suspicious of her, “He’s in the cell where they are holding Supergirl questioning her about Non’s whereabouts, and what he’s planning.”

Alex started to panic; she was afraid of what the General was willing to do to Kara to get whatever information he was after. Visions of Astra being tortured with liquid kryptonite being injected into her neck flooded her so profoundly that she was willing to risk everything to get to Kara.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lucy sat fidgeting outside the judges’ chambers. ‘What could possibly be taking so long for them to let her in to see the judge? She had told the secretary of the urgency in speaking with him, what could possibly be so important? Calm down Lane,’ Lucy said to herself, ‘take some deep breaths, get a grip, stay focused on your argument, time is crucial and you don’t want to waste it in fruitless law talk with the judge.’ 

Suddenly Lucy’s attention was directed to the tv screen in the waiting room outside the judges’ chambers. It was a video of Kara being tortured with the kryptonite emitters! “Turn up the volume please,” Lucy shouted at the secretary, “I need to hear this, it’s relevant to the case I’m about to take before the judge.” 

As the volume is increased, the sound of Kara’s tortured screams flood the room, jarring everyone sitting there, drawing their undivided attention onto what they were witnessing. Gasps, followed by several “Oh my God’s”, some began to cry audibly as they listened and watched their fallen hero cry out in such horrific agony!

One person stood to his feet and exclaimed, “Someone has to put a stop to this and rescue her, she doesn’t deserve to be tortured for what she did! Who is that animal making this happen to her? Why doesn’t someone do something?”

At the moment, the judge opened the door to his chambers, hearing the noise from his waiting room, only to be confronted by the television screen and several angry people, all demanding that as a judge he do something about what was happening to Supergirl. Lucy seized the opportunity to step up to the judge and tell him that what was happening to Supergirl was the reason she was here, she needed a court order making General Lane stop what he was doing, and she needed it right now!

“Come into my chambers,” the judge instructed Lucy, “I need to make a few calls in order to put an end to this right now.” Picking up the phone he buzzed for his secretary. “I need you to call the White House…yes, you heard me correctly, tell the switch board that Judge Carter is calling for the President and it cannot wait. When you get through, let me know.”

“Major Lane,” the judge began, “I have no jurisdiction in military matters, you know full well that you need to take this to a JAG judge, but fortunately for you and Supergirl, I do have the right connection to by-pass all that and get some help right now.”

“Thank you, your honour,” replied Lucy, “I was in such a rush to help Supergirl that I didn’t even think clearly about the JAG, sorry about that.”

The judge just smiled, “Think of it as fate sending you here, I’m likely the one who can get through to the President and make this end the quickest.”

The judges’ phone buzzed, “Sir, I have the President on line one for you.” “Thank you,” the judge picked up the phone, “Diana…have you been watching the news?...good, so what are you going to do about this?...right…yes…I agree fully…I’ll let Major Lane know, she’s sitting with me in my chambers as we speak…yes, madam President, I will let her know that too…thank you for your help…it was good to hear your voice too ma’am…bye.” Hanging up the phone he looks at the clearly stunned lawyer seated in front of him. 

“So,” Judge Carter begins, “the President has seen the video and is disgusted with the behaviour of General Lane. She has ordered that effectively immediately he be removed from his command and arrested for the torture of a prisoner, which goes against military law. Furthermore, she has issued a permanent order, ending the use of kryptonite against Supergirl while she is in DEO custody as long as Supergirl continues to be cooperative and not try to escape or harm anyone until her case is settled. The President asked me to let you know that Hank is being reinstated as the Director of the DEO. And…wait for it…she has ordered a full scale investigation by the FBI in to Maxwell Lord’s involvement in the red kryptonite incident.”

Lucy can feel her mouth drop open as she listens to the news from the President! “So now what do I do, how do I get a copy of those orders to take to the DEO? General Lanes’ men are very loyal to him.”

“It’s coming in via fax to my office as we speak,” Judge Carter replied as he got up and motioned Lucy to the waiting room where the fax was located, “take this to the DEO and follow the Presidents’ orders completely Major.”

“With pleasure your honour!” Lucy smiled as she took hold of Kara’s freedom papers and ran out of his office…the sounds of the cheers from those in the waiting room spurring her on even quicker.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Agent Vasquez,” General Lane’s tone was authoritative and threatening, “where are the syringes with the kryptonite that we used on the alien, Astra?”

“Sir?” Vasquez was feigning ignorance as she turned to look at the General who was standing behind her.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about agent, where are they?” General Lane was clearly getting upset with the feeble stalling tactics of the agent before him. It really didn’t matter, his soldiers were tearing the place apart to find them, it was just a matter of time until they did. The General would certainly remember the name of the agent who had tried to interfere with his duty, he had a long memory. “Never mind, we’ll find them without your help.”

‘Well I’m certainly not going to give them to you, you sicko,’ Vasquez thought to herself.

While Lucy was away trying to get help for Kara, Alex had entered the DEO and was trying to get to Kara. Six heavily armed soldiers stood guard outside the room where her sister was being tortured with that horrible kryptonite, but that didn’t dissuade her from trying to get inside.

“Step aside boys,” Alex said as she approached them, “I’m going in that room, the question is whether or not you’ll be still standing when I do.”

The guards looked at her tiny frame and just laughed at her, “No one is allowed in here, General Lane has given us direct orders,” the biggest of the soldiers uttered. “But feel free to try to get past us if you want to.” 

Without hesitating Alex went after the biggest of the bunch, she knew if she could take him out the others might hesitate, she’d have the advantage then. With one deft move she dropped down and swept the legs right out from underneath the large soldier. Before he knew it she was on top of him, punching him so hard in the face that he winced before losing consciousness. Feeling please with the results, Alex did a perfect roll over the sleeping giant she’d just slain, grabbing his weapon as she did so, and coming up right underneath the next closest soldier, jamming the butt end of the weapon right under his chin. He landed on the ground with a thud that told her he too was taking a little nap.

The four remaining soldiers didn’t hesitate to jump into the fight and before she knew it, she was over powered, lying face down on the floor with three guys holding her down while the fourth pointed his weapon at her face. “Don’t you move, or I’ll blow your head off!”

The armed soldier shouted at Alex…how could she move…she had three very large soldiers restraining her on the ground…she’d failed…but she did manage to take out two before the rest overcame her…’Not bad Danvers, not too bad at all.’ This was the last thought that raced through her mind before she was knocked out cold.

Alex awoke in a cell, handcuffed and shackled to the wall. Her head was pounding, she smiled and wondered how the two she dispensed with were feeling. Just what had she been thinking when she thought she could take on six large soldiers…’idiot…you’re not Supergirl…oh my God…Kara…she’d failed to get to Kara!’ Her mind raced trying to regain her composure, afraid not for herself but for her little sister when the door opened and in strode General Lane.

God, how she was growing to hate the sight of that man! The General smiled as he came and stood just out of the reach of Alex’ legs (he surmised that she wasn’t above a swift kick to his groin if she got the chance)…’Just come a wee bit closer…coward…probably doesn’t have any balls to kick anyways,’ she smiled at that little idea.

“So glad you’re feeling amused at your predicament agent Danvers,” General Lane grinned at her, “seeing as you’re having so much fun let’s see if we can’t have a wee bit more.”

Alex just stared at him with a small smirk on her mouth, “Unchain me and you’ll find out just how much fun I can be,” Alex challenged.

“So agent,” the General asked, “how exactly did you get Hank Henshaw to allow the cameras to come in here and interview Supergirl?”

“You’re going to have to do better than that General.” Alex sneered at him.

“Good, I like a challenge, let’s see just how tough you really are, shall we?” Pausing to let the serious nature of her predicament sink into the agent, General Lane just stared at her. “So,” he finally broke his silence, “here’s how this is going to work…I know you’re a trained and skilled agent and not likely to break not matter what I do to you…but I’m not so sure you’ll be able to stand watching me hurt Supergirl while you keep silent.”

Alex felt the blood drain from her face. She knew he meant what he said, but she just remained silent.

“Fine, as you wish,” General Lane rose from his seat, “take her in the room where Supergirls’ cell is, and make sure she’s got front row seats to the event.” 

“General, you don’t want to do this!” Alex shouted after him as he left the room. “What kind of a monster are you anyway? This isn’t right and you know it!”

Helpless to resist, Alex was dragged into sickly green room where Kara lay in her cell, still unconscious from the large amount of kryptonite being used on her. Alex let out a mild yell when she saw the ashen look on Kara’s face, she was terrified Kara was going to die in there. 

General Lane entered the room and stood in front of Alex who was being held firmly by his men. “So,” the General mildly asked, “let’s begin, shall we?”

Alex just stared at him, eyes filled with anger and terror all at the same time. The General moved toward the control panel. He slowly lowered the amount of kryptonite being emitted into the room until Supergirl began to waken. She let out a long moan of pain as she regained consciousness; Alex’ legs nearly lost all their strength at the sound.

Supergirl opened her eyes wide and saw Alex being restrained by the soldiers, terrified and defiant. “Alex, what’s going on?” Supergirl strained to speak. 

General Lane just stood by the control panel ready to amp it up again once Supergirl recovered a bit more. “Is this really the way you want it to go agent?” The General snarled at her stubbornness. “I take no delight in doing this, but I need answers, so what’s it going to be…do I turn this up again or do you tell me what I want to know?’

“Alex,” Supergirl pleaded, “don’t answer him, he can only turn them up so high and then I pass out from the pain, he can’t make it last for forever. Don’t give into him!”

Right then the door opened and in strode a soldier with the case filled with the kryptonite syringes. “Found them, sir.”

“Good work, now go stand guard outside the door.” The General took the case over to Alex, opened it to show her six large needles filled with a sickly green kryptonite liquid. Alex felt her stomach wretch at the prospect of what he was going to do to Kara with them.

As the General moved toward the opening cell door, he paused and looked back at Alex, “Are you sure you’re not going to tell me what I want to know, or do I really have to do this?”

Supergirl looked at the syringes with terror in her eyes and face. She remembered the horrible screams her aunt Astra had made when the General had used one of them on her, she shuddered at the memory, and trembled at what was about to happen.

General Lane opened the cell door and with two of his soldiers rushing in and holding Supergirl still, he took out the first syringe and plunged it into Kara’s neck. Slowly he began to inject the kryptonite into her body. “You both have information I want; in case you had any doubts about my level of determination to secure that information, this should motivate you to answer my questions.”

Kara screamed in intense agony as the kryptonite ripped through her veins. “I told you, General, I don’t know anything about Non and his army!” The pain was more than she could stand and soon she passed out.

“Noooo!!!” Alex screamed at Kara, “General Lane please stop this you’re going to kill her! I’ll tell you what you want to know, just please stop!”

The general turned and with an evil smirk looked at Alex, “Hmmm, it seems that Supergirl means more to you than just another agent. She’s special to you for some reason, isn’t she?”

Alex glared at the General and made no reply.

“Well,” General Lane smiled, “when Supergirl wakes up we can begin again and I’m quite confident I’ll be able to motivate either you or her to provide me with that answer.”

“You disgust me general.” Alex spat out at him. “How are you even permitted to wear that uniform being the monster that you so plainly are?”

“She’s not human, agent,” General Lane snarled at Alex, “she’s an alien, from a planet that has others here who are hell bent on our destruction. So if I have to inflict a little pain on her in order to gather information that will save humanity, then so be. She’s not a friend, she’s an alien.”

Suddenly the door to the room opened with Major Lane marching in with two dozen armed soldiers at her heels and a piece of paper firmly in her grasp. “Stop what you’re doing, right now, General!” Lucy pointed at two of her men and sent them into the cell to remove the syringe from Kara’s neck and bring the General out of her cell. “Shut off the emitters, and get some help for Supergirl in here right now.”

“Lucy,” her father demanded, “just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Exactly what I just said,” Lucy replied, “Director Henshaw is to be released and he is reinstated as the Director.” One of her soldiers rushed out of the room to carry out that part of the orders. “Furthermore, by order of the President, absolutely no kryptonite is to be used against Supergirl while she is in our custody awaiting the outcome of her case, and as long as she abides by her word to not try to escape or harm anyone.”

As soon as the cuffs were off her, Alex rushed past Lucy into Kara’s cell where she fell on the floor, holding her sister tightly. Kara was unconscious, the entire syringe had been emptied into her body and she looked like she was nearing death. “Kara! Please don’t die! Where are those medics?!” Alex looked up at Lucy, “We need to get her to sick bay!” 

Just then several medics entered the room with a gurney, placing Supergirl on it they whisked her away to be tended by Dr. Hamilton.

“General Lane,” Lucy straightened as she began to address her father, “by order of the President, you are under arrest for your actions here. I have MP’s waiting to handcuff you and they will escort you to the army base outside National City.” The MP’s approached the stunned General, placed him in handcuffs with no resistance, and quietly escorted him out of the room and off the base.

Lucy let out a long, slow breath as she went into Kara’s cell to collect the container with the remaining syringes. The sight of them made her want to throw up; quickly she closed the container and exited the room, heading straight for the medical bay to find out how Kara was doing.

When Lucy entered the med bay she stopped dead in her tracks. Kara’s suit had been removed and they were furiously connecting her to iv’s and machines. Alex stood by watching in horror, tears streaming down her face as Lucy approached her.

Dr. Hamilton was furiously barking orders to the nurses regarding Kara, when suddenly one of the machines started to sound an alarm.

Alex stood gaping as the doctor grabbed two defibrillator paddles and shocked Kara’s chest, not once but twice. Stopping when the monitor clearly sounded out a regular heartbeat.

Once they had stabilized Kara, Dr. Hamilton came over to speak with Alex. “She’s stable and I think she’ll be unconscious for several hours at least. We need to flush the liquid kryptonite out of her system that will likely take at least twelve hours. Then she’ll need time on the sunbed or even better, outside in real sunshine. She’s not out of the woods yet, but she’s doing better than she was when she came in.”

Alex nodded at the information, “Thanks Dr. Hamilton.”

“Now, what about you agent?” Dr. Hamilton looked at Alex. “I understand that you were unconscious for a brief period. How’re you feeling?”

“I feel fine,” Alex said as she continued to look at Kara.

“Hmmm,” Dr. Hamilton doubted the agents assessment of her condition. “I want to check you out for myself. Before you argue with me, don’t even start, just comply and have a seat on a gurney.”

Reluctantly Alex jumped up onto a gurney so the doctor could examine her. Her injuries were minor compared to Kara’s but she did have a mild headache.

“I think you have a minor concussion,” Dr. Hamilton smiled at Alex. “I’ll be keeping you overnight for observation. We’ll make sure you’re in the same room as Supergirl before you get your panties in a knot.”

Alex grinned at the doctor, “Thanks doc, you’re great. Can I sit next to her bed until I’m ready for bed?”

“Of course,” Dr. Hamilton smiled. 

Alex took hold of Kara’s hand as she sat down on a seat next to her bed. “I’m sorry this happened to you. You’re safe, the General won’t be back and we’re on top of those ridiculous charges. Get some sleep, I’m here.”

Two hours later, Lucy poked her head into the medical bay to find Alex sitting in the chair, with her head on Kara’s bed, fast asleep. “Alex, come on, let’s get you into bed. Kara’s doing fine, you need to take care of yourself.”

Alex smiled at Lucy, “Thanks Lucy.” Alex quickly drifted off to sleep with the steady beep, beep, beep of Kara’s heart monitor.


	8. It Not Over Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter from my screw up - sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

A/N: Thanks for your support and patience as I squeeze the tiny details of this story out for you. People who seem out of character are being portrayed this way for a reason…It’s not over yet…

Comments and reviews welcome! Enjoy!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It had been two very long days since Kara slipped into unconsciousness from the liquid kryptonite. General Lane’s use of the kryptonite had done a great deal of damage to her body and even being on the solar bed didn’t seem to be bringing her back. She just lay on the bed, no movement, no sound, no hint of waking up. Alex feared the worst was yet to come, but she had refused to leave Kara’s side since she’d been brought to the medical bay. A cot was put in the room so at least Alex could get some rest, Kara would need her to be strong when…if…she ever woke up.

Alex sat quietly each day, watching Kara’s chest rise and fall with each slow, deep breath; the monitors that were hooked up to her would keep an eerie record of her heartbeats. Lucy had gone to Alex’s apartment and brought in some fresh clothes along with some edible food and decent coffee. 

Director Henshaw kept his distance, he felt partially responsible for what had happened to Kara since her arrest, and whenever he popped his head in to check on things, the icy stares from Cat froze his heart to the core. On top of that, he and Alex still hadn’t said one word to each other since the blackmail in his office. She wouldn’t even look at him, was it guilt and shame for how she used his secret to get what she needed for Kara, or was it that her younger sister simply needed Alex to be there and focused on her when…if… she woke up.

Lucy was covering for Alex at the DEO while she was with Kara. Every chance she got, she would come in the room; hoping to see Kara awake, maybe even sitting up. Every time she left disappointed, and even more worried for Kara. The case against Kara was flimsy at best, and in her heart she knew that Max Lord was behind the DA’s push to prosecute when no one who had been affected by the things Kara had done wanted to press charges. She just kept digging, hoping to have good news for Kara when…if…she woke up.

Cat had even managed to spend several hours seated next to Kara. Comforting Alex as they waited for Kara to wake up. When Cat wasn’t able to be there she would text Alex several times a day Cat hoping there was some change in Kara’s condition, hoping that she would soon come back to Cat. Cat had decided that when…if…she woke up Cat wouldn’t waste another day; she’d take a chance and let Kara know how she felt about her. When her feelings had changed for her assistant she wasn’t entirely sure, but they had. She knew she would be breaching all sorts of boundaries about power and employees, blah, blah, blah. She loved Kara, and would find a way to make it happen, that is, if the girl loved her back. She highly doubted it; Kara was young and beautiful, heck she was Supergirl; Cat was old, wrinkly and jaded, well maybe not that wrinkly. There was little reason for Kara to reciprocate Cat’s feelings, but she was determined to find out, when…if she woke up.

Two days later, Kara started to move and make small whimpering noises. Cat and Alex had been sitting with her jumped to her beside. “Kara…Kara…” Alex gently prodded her sister, “Kara, please wake up, come on, open your eyes for me…Kara!” Kara’s breathing changed, her head started to move from side to side, her mouth opened a tiny bit as she tried to lick her terribly dry lips.

“Kara, wake up, please.” Cat begged her young assistant. “We miss you Kara, please come back to us.”

“Where am I?” Kara asked silently. 

Alex was by her side, stroking her hair as her eyes slowly opened, “You’re in the medical bay at the DEO, Kara.”

Fear shot across Kara’s face as she remembered the pain she felt, afraid it wasn’t over.

“Easy, just relax, you’re safe. Cat and I are here and you’re safe.” Alex said trying to comfort her visibly distressed sister.

Kara gave a tiny smile at her sister, “Movie and potsticker night?”

Alex laughed, “Sure, but you really need to learn to share those things with me, you’re such a hog, you’re going to get so fat off them.”

“Not on this planet I won’t,” Kara quipped in, remembering the last time they’d shared this conversation.

”I can dream can’t I,” Alex said with a huge smile as she looked down at the ever increasingly awake sister.

“Did you say that Ms. Grant is here too?” Kara asked.

“I’m right here, Kara.” Cat smiled as she took hold of one of Kara’s hands.

Kara was now fully awake and pulling at the miles of cords that she was hooked up, struggling to sit up on the solar bed. “Easy Kara, take it slowly,” Alex gently said as she eased her back down onto the bed. “You’ve been through an awful ordeal Kara, please take it slowly.”

“Alex is correct,” Cat looked at Kara with concern. “You need to lay back down and get better.”

Kara looked at Cat, confused as to why she was there. “Ms. Grant, what’re you doing here?”

“I’ve been worried about you and sitting with Alex waiting for you to wake up.” Cat answered. “It’s nice to have you back. And it’s Cat, please call me Cat.”

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara still hadn’t recovered from the effects of the kryptonite. She had no strength, no super-powers, she could barely stand let alone fly. ‘Am I permanently damaged?’ Kara wondered with each passing day and no improvement in her powers. ‘Is Supergirl gone for forever? Am I reduced to being just a mere human being?’ Thoughts like this ran through her mind as she lay on the solar bed for three very long days.

“Alex, is there any chance that I can I go outside into the real sun for a few hours?” Kara thought that the fake solar rays weren’t strong enough to help her body fully recover. “I promise, I won’t try to escape, heck, I can barely stand let alone fly away or resist the guards. Do you think Director Henshaw will allow it?”

“I don’t know Kara,” Alex replied, “but it never hurts to try. Hang on while I go get him.”

When Hank Henshaw entered the room he walked over to Kara and with concern for her clearly in her eyes, he waited for her to speak. “Sir, I’ve be lying on this solar bed for five days now, two unconscious, and three since I woke up, and my powers still haven’t returned. Please, may I go outside with Alex and the guards and sit and soak in some of the real sun? I promise, on my honour, I won’t try to escape.” Kara pleaded with her boss.

Hank stared at Kara for what seems like an eternity while he considered her request. So far she had been true to her word, but then in this weakened state there wasn’t much chance of her escaping. Yet, before General Lane had inflicted so much pain and damage to her she hadn’t once tried to escape of hurt any of the guards. “Ok,” Hank answered, “but only for a few hours, or until your powers return, then right back inside. Ok?”

Kara’s smile lit up the entire room, “Thank you, sir!” Slowly Kara began to sit up on her bed, she wanted to get outside as fast as she could before the Director had second thoughts. “Come on Alex,” Kara beckoned to her sister, “let’s grab a couple of chairs and go catch some rays!”

Alex caught Kara before she fell to the floor as she slipped off the bed and her weak legs betrayed her and gave out. “Whoa!” cried Alex, “slow down, let me help you.” Putting her arm around her little sister they walked out of the medical bay followed by two armed guards.

The power of the sun and its heat hit Kara like a tonne of bricks when she stepped out the door of the DEO. It nearly knocked her over and yet it felt so amazing! She sat down on the grass while Alex ran back inside to grab a couple of chairs for them to sit on.

Emerging from the door with the chairs in hand Alex saw Kara lying on her back, spread eagle on the grass, “Kara!” Alex shouted, rushing to her side fearing something had happened in the two minutes they were apart.

“I’m fine Alex,” Kara softly replied, “I’m just fine.”

Bringing over two chairs Alex got Kara up to her feet and sat in one. “Alex,” Kara began, “you have no idea just how badly I needed this. I can feel my cells replenishing, the strength beginning to flood back into my body, the awful pain draining away.” She let out a long deep sigh of relief.

Alex just looked over at Kara and smiled, watching her sister, head back, face pointed directly at the sun, eyes closed. Finally her face had a peaceful glow about it, something Alex hadn’t seen in what seemed like forever.

Time passed by slowly, tiny amounts of tears were flowing down Kara’s face as she wonders if this is the last time she’ll see the light of day for a while. When suddenly one of the guards shouted at her, “Supergirl, get back down here right now or we’ll open fire!”

Alex’s head jerked forward at the sound of his shouts, seeing the two agents with the weapons pointed in the air she looked up, there Kara was floating ten feet above her chair and rising slowly. “Supergirl!” Alex yelled at her.

Immediately Kara opened her eyes and discovered that she was no longer in her chair but floating in the air! Her powers were back, the flying was always the last one to return. She straightened up and looked down at the guards and Alex below. 

“Supergirl,” Alex shouted, “what are you doing? You promised not to try to escape, please come back down here right now before they kill you!”

For a brief moment Kara is tempted to escape, she could blast away into the heavens before the guards could even manage to get off a shot, let alone kill her. But she had promised not to escape, and her word was her bond.

Slowly, regretfully, she descends back to the earth and lands in front of the agents, hands raised in surrender, weapons pointed squarely at her. “I promised I wouldn’t escape, it was an accident that I floated up there, I didn’t even know that my powers had fully returned until you called my name. Sorry about that.”

One of the agents suggested that it was time that they all went back inside the DEO before Supergirl was tempted to escape, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop her if she flew away. 

Kara knew he was right, she nodded her head, hands still raised in surrender, and turned around, heading back inside the dark world of the DEO. At least her powers were restored and all the pain was gone, at least the physical pain was gone. Lifting her face for one last brief moment of sunshine, not sure if she’d ever see the light of day again.

She stopped outside the room where here cell was located. Frozen in fear at the prospect of re-entering the place where she had been subjected to so much pain and suffering. She swallowed her fear hard as a guard ordered her to step inside the room and re-enter her cell.

Before she stepped inside the cell she turned and looked at Alex, “I’ve honoured my promise and did not escape when you know how easily I could’ve done so. Now I need you guys to be true to your word that the kryptonite emitter will not be turned on at all.”

Alex grabbed Kara and held her so tightly that if she’d been a human being her ribs would’ve been broken. “Trust me, they will be turned on over my dead body. No one is going to do that to you again.”

Releasing her from the hug, Kara turned and entered the cell. As the door was closing the two agents stepped outside to assume their guarding duties. The sisters just stood facing each other, the glass wall of Kara’s cell separating them, neither of them knowing what to say, only that both were trying to be strong for the other.

When Alex turned to leave the room Kara asked, “Alex, where’s Ms. Grant? Why hasn’t she been in to see me since I woke up?”

Alex hung her head, “I don’t know Kara, she calls me every day, lots, to find out how you are, but she won’t come and see you.”

Kara’s head bends over in complete rejection, the one person she needed other than Alex had abandoned her, or so it felt like she had.

“Can you tell her that I really need her to come and see me whenever she can spare the time.” Kara begged Alex.

“Sure thing kiddo, I’ll get right on it.” Alex smiles at Kara.

When the doors closed behind Alex, Kara slumped down onto the cell floor, elbows resting on her knees, she buried her head into her hands and started to weep. She knew she had a long battle in front of her, she was terrified at the prospect of spending years or even the rest of her life confined in here. She wanted to tell Cat about her feelings for her, she just wasn’t sure if she should, given the strong possibility that they’d be forever separated while Kara was paying for her crimes.

Kara was worried that she might be locked up for the rest of her life, being who she was, that would be a terribly long time. She also knew that Alex, Cat and Lucy would fight for her freedom, she had to hold onto that hope and not give up, ‘It’s not over yet.’


	9. Alone in the Dark

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

“NOOOO!!!!” Kara screamed as she woke from another nightmare. Alone in the dark, she began to cry. If only the darkness would just swallow her up and end this. She hated the night time, she was growing to hate sleeping even more. Every time she closed her eyes and fell asleep she was dragged back into the living nightmare she had experienced at the hands of General Lane. Every time she screamed herself awake she was alone in the dark, cold cell. Slowly she descended from the ceiling of her cell, sleeping on that tiny slab they had provided her simply wasn’t going to cut it. Not that she was sleeping much to begin with.

Kara sank down on the floor of her cell, closing her eyes she remembered the sound of her mother’s voice whenever she’d had a nightmare while she was still a child on Krypton. She remembered the sweet comforting aroma of her mom’s hair as she was held close by her, swaying in her protective embrace, calming her little hero until the visions of her nightmare had passed. She strained to recall the sound of her voice as she softly sang her favourite lullaby, rocking her safely back to sleep.

The sobs from Kara were coming in huge waves as she remembers her mom’s presence…alone in the dark, scared and afraid on a planet that seemingly no longer wanted her. Eventually sheer exhaustion from the crying carried her away into a deep sleep, but it wasn’t restful or peaceful…it wouldn’t be long before the nightmares intruded again.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara woke a few hours later, once again to the sound of her own screams as she was wrestling with another nightmare and losing. Alex had just entered the room and was rushing up to the glass door as it was swinging open, hurrying to get to her sister and hold her close.

Kara wept as she allowed her body to be engulfed in Alex’ embrace. For a brief moment she felt safe again, she wasn’t alone in the dark, her hero Alex was there. “Alex,” Kara stammered between sobs, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take! I can’t sleep, and when I do manage to drift off my dreams are shattered by nightmares of kryptonite and General Lane drooling over my nearly lifeless body. Or I see you, handcuffed and being restrained by guards, struggling to get free, terror filling your eyes and you’re helpless against them and I can’t get free to save you.”

Alex squeezed her tighter, “Kara, I’m here, you’re safe. I’m sorry I didn’t do more to keep you safe, it’s all my fault.”

“What?” exclaimed Kara, lifting her head from under Alex’ chin, “You’re not to blame for any of what happened to me. I know you did everything you could to keep me safe and to rescue me from General Lane.” 

Now it was Alex’s turn to cry. She and Kara simply sat on the floor, holding tightly onto each other as they cried together. Suddenly Alex looked up and saw Director Henshaw standing at the door of Kara’s cell. “Sir,” Alex said as she jumped to her feet, “Supergirl was having a nightmare when I came in to check on her, so I opened her cell door to comfort her. She didn’t try to escape, as she promised, but I just couldn’t sit there and watch her cry alone.”

These were the first words the two agents of the DEO had spoken to each other since Alex had threatened to expose him as an alien if he didn’t allow Cat Grant to interview Kara. 

Hank put his hands on his hips, “I’d expect nothing less of you, agent Danvers, take all the time she needs.”

“But sir…wait…what did you say?” Alex was confused, she’d expected her boss to give her a reprimand for opening the cell, let alone having physical contact with a prisoner. His supportive reaction caught her off guard. “Thank you, sir,” was all she could manage to say.

Hank looked at Kara as she sat in a dejected and forsaken heap on the floor of her cell, his heart broke for this incredible young woman who had saved his life on countless occasions. As the Director of the DEO he had full authority when it came to the treatment of any and all prisoners, so what he did next nearly made Alex’s eyes pop out of her head.

“Agent Danvers,” said Hank, “I want you to get two cots from supply and bring them in here, One is for her, the other is for you so you can be with Supergirl each night and help her get through this. Also, leave the door to her cell open, the entire room is now the cell.”

Alex just stared at her boss, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, jaw hanging open, trying to speak but nothing coming out. “Sir,” she finally spoke, “are you sure about this? Won’t you get into trouble or something?”

“Agent Danvers,” Hank replied sternly with a smile grin on his face, “I gave you a direct order, now follow it.”

Alex smiled, “Yes sir, right away sir.” She rushed out of the room to complete those orders.

Kara simply looked at Hank, ‘Wow, she’s a disaster!’ Hank thought as he looked at her tear stained face, sagging shoulders and blank eyes. “You okay Supergirl,” Hank asked, not sure what to say or do for her. 

Kara nodded and then lowered her eyes and hung her head. “How’s Alex,” Supergirl finally spoke, “I’m so worried about how she’s handling all that has happened to me. I know she feels like she’s failed me and is responsible for it all somehow.”

Hank smiled at the superhero, always looking out for the needs and the welfare of others, “She’s struggling to stay focused on her duties, so I’ve taken her out of the field while you’re locked in here, for her own safety. I can assure you, she wasn’t at all impressed with me for that one!”

Kara laughed a wee bit at the image of Alex standing with her hands on her hips, squaring her boss in the eye as she protests being benched. It felt like an eternity since Kara had laughed or even had anything to laugh about. “Thanks Hank, I truly appreciate you allowing Alex to stay with me. Some superhero I turned out to be, huh? Next thing you know you’ll be installing a nightlight for me!” 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

“Stop, please, stop!!!” Kara was screaming at the top of her lungs as Alex tried to waken her from yet another nightmare, it was the third one that night.

“Kara!!” Alex shouted and grabbed her sister. “Wake up! You’re dreaming, I’m here, you’re safe!” 

With a deep core wrenching shudder Kara opened her eyes and looked straight into Alex’ concerned face, “Oh Alex, I can’t stand this anymore! Make it stop, please make it all stop!!!” She fell head long into Alex’ arms and wept for several minutes, before Alex brushed back Kara’s hair, kissed her forehead, and reassured her that it was only a nightmare, she was safe.

“Move over,” Alex motioned for Kara to share her tiny cot with her sister, “I’m going to sleep right here next to you, holding you close and making sure you know you’re safe. Deal?” 

Kara was relieved, she knew no one would get near her while her big sister was there. Some superhero she turned out to be.

“Alex…”, Kara asked, “where’s Ms. Grant? Why won’t she come and see me? She hasn’t been to see me since I woke up. I don’t understand why not? Did I say or do something wrong? I just really need to see her.”

Alex lay silently behind Kara, not sure what to say because she didn’t fully understand why Ms. Grant was staying away either. “I wish I knew Kara,” Alex replied, “but I will let her know that you really need to see her as soon as she can, ok?”

Kara nodded and within seconds was sound asleep, safe in the loving protection of her sister. Alex reached up and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and whispered in her ear, “Fear nothing, Kara. You’re safe, I’m here.” 

Before she knew it, it was morning. Kara had slept for 7 hours straight next to Alex, no nightmares, no screaming, no crying. Alex looked at the face of her favourite superhero, smiled, and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before drifting back to sleep herself. Taking care of a superhero was exhausting work to say the least.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Ms. Grant answered the phone when she saw that it was Alex Danvers on the line. “Is Supergirl ok,” she asked, “did something happen?”

“She’s as well as she can be given what’s happened to her Ms. Grant, but she keeps asking for you, she’s confused as to why you won’t come to see her. She’s really battling with right now and she just really needs your presence. Are you able to come and see her?”

Tears welled up in the eyes of the most powerful person in National City. She had been so focused on nailing Max Lord and that corrupt DA to the wall for having Kara arrested, she didn’t stop and think about how much her young assistant needed her. Maybe was it that she couldn’t bear the thought of seeing her hero, Supergirl, locked in a cell, helpless and alone? Or, maybe she was afraid of her feelings for Kara.

“Tell her I’ll be there in an hour,” Cat said. 

Alex thanked Cat and hung up her phone. She entered Kara’s holding room, crossing the floor to where she sat down and curled up next to her and told her that Cat would be there in an hour.

“Really?” Kara asked, half believing that it was true. “Is she really coming to see me?”

Alex smiled, “Yes, Kara, she’s really coming. Time to get up and get yourself ready, you don’t want her to see you looking like a train wreck now do you?”

Kara chuckled, a sound Alex hadn’t heard in a very long time, “Yeah, you’re right, she’d be very unhappy if I didn’t clean myself up for her visit.” Cat was actually going to come and see her, Kara wondered if maybe she should take the opportunity and tell Cat how she felt about her. Nothing to lose, she was in all likelihood spending the rest of her life in a tiny cell. 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Cat Grant strode into the DEO as if she owned the place, everyone could sense her commanding presence when she entered the control room, “Where in this dark hole are you holding Supergirl? Will someone take me to her right now, come on, chop, chop!”

Agent Vasquez jumped from her chair behind the console, “Ms. Grant, I’ll gladly show you the way to her.” 

Cat liked this tough woman, she didn’t flinch when Cat made her demands and jumped at the call to duty without immediately. 

“Right this way ma’am,” Agent Vasquez gestured down the hall where the holding cells were located.

Cat stood for a brief second while Vasquez entered the code to open the doors to the cell where Supergirl was being held. When the doors finally opened Supergirl was standing right there and practically leapt into her arms. 

“Ms. Grant,” Kara cried, “thank you for coming, I really am grateful.”

Cat was shocked at the speed and intensity with which she hugged Supergirl right back. She longed to just hold onto Kara, she longed to comfort her and make her feel safe and loved. Cat felt some of the tension leave Kara’s body as she held on to her for several minutes.

“Sorry ma’am,” Vasquez spoke, “but you’ll both need to step inside so we can close the doors behind you.” 

Releasing Supergirl from her hug, she turned and nodded to the agent, “Thank you,” Cat said as she stepped inside, hearing the doors close tightly behind her.

“Sorry I don’t have any place other than the cots to sit and talk,” Kara led Cat across to where she and Alex slept each night. “I’m a prisoner, not a guest, but having the cots and Alex here is making this a lot easier to bear.”

Cat smiled at Kara, “It’s just fine.” Cat sat down and looked at Kara, “So how’re you doing? I understand that you’re all better, your powers are fully restored.”

“Yeah,” Kara sighed, “it was really awful, but I’m back to normal now and they’re not using any kryptonite on me as long as I don’t try to escape and do exactly as any guard tells me to.”

“I see,” Cat nodded, “well I am relieved that you’re doing okay and that they’ve stopped using that awful kryptonite on you.”

After a few moments of silence Kara asked Cat a question. “Ms. Grant, may I ask you why you didn’t come back to visit me after I woke up? Did I do something wrong?”

“No dear,” Cat calmly replied, “I’ve stayed away because I want Maxwell Lord to think that I was angry with you to get him to think I’ve turned against you so I can out fox him and get him to confess that he and the DA set this whole thing up to trap you here. I should have trusted Alex with my plan so she could tell you, but I also wanted anyone who has contact with you to see you wondering where I was so that it would look believable to Max. I needed you to be convincing to anyone Max might have in his back pocket here at the DEO.”

Kara let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled at Ms. Grant. “I can keep a secret you know.”  
“No you can’t!” Cat smirked at Kara.

Kara smiled, finally Cat saw her beautiful smile.


	10. Stalking Her Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited as a result of my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat Grant sits quietly behind her desk at CatCo Media, glass of scotch rolling around in her hands, reclining with her feet up, her eyes barely open…she’s thinking…no, she’s plotting…’How do I get Max Lord to tell the truth about his involvement in the charges against Supergirl? Too bad they don’t have snake kryptonite, I’d use it on Lord like it was used on Kara, after all, the man truly is a snake, I’d make sure he regretted going after that sweet, innocent girl whose only crime was being from another planet. 

Dropping her feet off of her desk Cat’s eyes glimmer as a plan begins to take shape in her mind. “Time to go after the weakest link in this little chain,” Cat thought out loud. “The DA had to be in on the plan as he would have to issue the arrest warrant. I think it’s time I paid him a visit.”

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara was sitting on the edge of her cot, watching Alex sleep. Her nightmares were growing less frequent with her sister there, but last night had been a bad night for them, she knew Alex didn’t get much sleep keeping watch over her emotionally wounded sister.

Seeing Ms. Grant had brought so much comfort to Kara, she hadn’t fully realized the depth of the emotions she was experiencing for Cat until she saw her walk into her cell. It had moved from respect and admiration to longing and love. Immediately her mind raced as she vividly recalled throwing Ms. Grant over the balcony and watching her plummet towards the pavement below. Kara shuddered as she tried to let the image go while her eyes began to well up with tears. She knew Ms. Grant had forgiven her, truly forgiven her, but she just couldn’t forgive herself. 

Refocusing, Kara thought about what Ms. Grant had said about her plans for Max Lord; the man was clearly dangerous; she just hoped that Ms. Grant would be okay. Nothing she could do about it anyway, she was locked up. But if Max Lord hurt Cat, she’d make certain he regretted it.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

“Cat Grant to see DA Saunders,” Cat stood commandingly in front of the secretary. “Just one moment Ms. Grant,” picking up the phone the secretary called her boss, “Ms. Grant here to see you…yes, sir. You may go right in Ms. Grant, he’s expecting you.”

“Richard Saunders,” Cat began, “my, my, just look at you, National City DA, big step down from your last position, wouldn’t you say?”

“Never one to mince words, Cat,” Richard replied, “you look lovely as ever. What can I do for you?”

Cat remained silent as she took a seat, her face fixed on his with a devilish grin that made his heart race, ‘What was she up to?’ He thought to himself. He knew her in a way no one else did, as someone who’d not only worked for her but had been in a romantic relationship with her, he knew her, and he could tell by her expression and her posture that this wasn’t going to be fun.

“Richard,” Cat began, “just what possessed you to file charges against Supergirl for the attempted murder of me? I never pressed any charges against her, so I have to wonder, why you would?”

“Cat,” Richard reclined in his chair, “she tried to murder you, it’s my responsibility as the DA of National City to arrest and prosecute anyone who breaks the law, and she broke the law.”

“Yes, yes I suppose she did,” Cat spoke softly, “but I never wanted charges laid, let alone her arrested, detained and possibly tried for it. I know she wasn’t to blame for her actions, she was under the influence of some sort of drug, red kryptonite I believe is what they call it. So again, I have to wonder what propelled you to move forward knowing that if I hadn’t pressed any charges against her by now, I likely wasn’t going to do so in the future.”

Richard stared at Cat for a moment, “Listen, I understand she’s your money…she’s the reason your newspaper didn’t fold, she’s perpetually on the cover of your magazine, heck, you’re practically her personal press secretary. But she did break the law in her assault on you and with what she did to the cop cars not to mention Noonan’s bar. I just don’t get why you wouldn’t press any charges against her for trying to kill you. So I have to wonder does she have something on you?” Leaning forward, trying to appear confident as he pressed his own attack back on Cat.

“Oh, Richard, give it a rest, I can see right through your false bravado, you were never that tough.” Cat smiled at him. “If you think Supergirl is blackmailing me in some fashion then you have no idea who she really is, and you have forgotten how powerful I really am.”

Richard sat back in his chair and smiled at Cat, ‘Just as sexy as ever,’ he thought to himself.

“Being a reporter,” continued Cat, “I began to do some digging into your background Richard. My but you’ve been a naughty boy!” Cat watched his face, looking for any sign that she’d hit  
the nail on the head. His face blushed and he started to sweat, ‘Gotcha!’, Cat thought to herself as a sly smile crept upon her face.

“So here’s how I see this going,” Cat leaned forward in her chair, “you’re going to tell me everything and everyone who’s in on this little scheme against Supergirl, or I’ll be using my considerable and powerful media resources to lay bare to the world your sordid indiscretions. You decide, you have 15 seconds.”

Richard tried not to flinch, but he also didn’t know what exactly Cat had found out about him and if she was indeed willing to use it. “Blackmail,” Richard was feigning to counter, “you think you can waltz in here and blackmail the DA? Maybe I should have you arrested and charged, what do you think about that?”

Cat grinned at him wickedly, “Richard, honestly, if I’d thought for one moment that you had the balls to charge me with blackmail I wouldn’t have come in here trying to use it against you. You’ll recall, I intimately know that you have no balls. So let’s stop this little pissing contest before you embarrass yourself by losing.”

Richard just stared at Cat for a few moments, “I always thought that was beneath you, Cat. But after our relationship I’ve learned to pick my battles carefully and this little superhero pet of yours isn’t worth the risk of what I’d lose. So, I’ll tell you who’s behind it all, it’s Maxwell Lord.”

“Big surprise,” Cat said with a sigh. “How did he get you to go along with his plan, and what is that plan, precisely?”

“He didn’t resort to bribery or blackmail, like some people I know,” Richard began, “but he does know that I’m ambitious and he promised to back me politically and financially as far as I wanted to go. His distrust for aliens, especially those from Krypton, is quite intense and after what had happened with Supergirl I had to agree, she can be dangerously unpredictable.”

“She wouldn’t have been that way,” Cat retorted, trying to conceal the anger in voice, “if Max hadn’t created the red kryptonite in the first place. His intent was to use it to kill all Kryptonians, especially Non and his men. His botched attempt to create synthetic kryptonite in order to murder them effectively resulted in Supergirl being poisoned and changed her into the person she was while under its influence.”

Richard blanched as he stared at Cat, he hadn’t known that Max was behind the dramatic change in Supergirl. He didn’t know that Max was trying to kill her and all the Kryptonians. “I had no knowledge of any of this,” he replied to Cat, “I just thought she’d snapped. This changes things.”

“Yes,” Cat replied, “I would suspect that it does change a lot of things. Max has a hard on hate for her and will stop at nothing to rid the planet of her and any other alien. Perhaps, you should’ve investigated what happened to her before you rushed headlong into following Max Lord. You know, Richard, he’ll turn on you in a second, that’s what snakes like him do.”

Richard sighed, his ego and aspirations had gotten the better of his judgment and he’d climbed into bed with someone he knew, deep down inside, that he couldn’t really trust. “I’ll have the charges against Supergirl dropped and order her to be released immediately.”

“No, not yet,” Cat ordered, “we need to make sure Max pays for what he did to Supergirl. The only way that can happen is if we get him to confess to his involvement.”

Richard just laughed, “He’ll lawyer up before we can even ask him one question, he’s too smart and well connected to have any of this stick to him, it’s like he’s made of Teflon.”

“You underestimate me, Richard,” Cat grinned, “I already have a plan to get him to confess, that is why I need you to hold off on releasing Supergirl. I need you to act like I’m on board with your plan to put her away for good, because you know he’s going to find out about our little meeting.”

“So what do you want me to do?” Richard was smiling at Cat.

“I need you to call a Grand Jury,” Cat answered, “with the intent of indicting Supergirl for my attempted murder. Don’t go any further than that, just make it look like you’re proceeding against her, understood?”

“Got it.” Richard replied.

Standing to leave his office, Cat turned to her former lover and with a look a disdain on her face, she said, “Richard, just so you know, I think you’re lower than whale crap at the bottom of the ocean for what you did to Supergirl. Be sure you never cross me or those I care about ever again or I promise, you’ll wish you hadn’t. Have a nice day.” And with that Cat strode from his office and made her way to see Max…time to trap a snake she thought to herself.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

“Cat?” Alex answered her phone.

“How is she?” Cat asked.

“About the same I guess. She’s pretty down on herself and is very afraid of spending the rest of her life in here. But she’s trying to be brave for me and you I think.”

“So, here’s where we stand,” Cat said, “I just spoke with the DA and learned a great deal from him about this ridiculous affair. You need to make sure she knows that what she’s about to see and hear about me isn’t true. I’m doing it to trap Max, and that I’ve fully and completely forgiven her, and that I’m on her side. Understand?”

“I got it,” Alex answered. “What’s the plan then?”

‘I’m going to push hard for her to go to jail immediately,” Cat began. “I’m going to argue that because she’s not human she doesn’t get a trial, she broke the law when she tried to kill me, she broke the law with all the damage she did, she should be punished, period.” Cat sighed deeply, the thought of making that argument against Kara just hurt. The thought that if Kara heard it, it might impact her in a negative way even if she knew it wasn’t how Cat really felt.

“Wow,” Alex said, “you’re really going to make it look like you want her to pay for the balcony incident. I’ll make sure she understands that you don’t feel that way, and that you’re doing it to trap Max.”

“Thanks Alex.” Cat sighed. “I’ll be more able to focus on what I’m up to if I’m not worried about her.”

Alex smiled, “Is there something going on between you and my sister that I should know about.”

Cat was silent, “Nothing that I’m prepared to discuss with you on the phone.”

Alex’s eyes shot wide open, she’d only been playing with Cat. “Oh, okay then. Thanks for keeping me in the loop.”

Alex went into Kara’s cell. She was just sitting on her cot, staring off into oblivion, apparently lost in thought. “Earth to Kara?”

Kara smiled when she saw Alex, “Hey, where have you been? Do you have any idea just how boring it is in here?”

Alex smiled slightly as she came and sat with Kara. Alex pulled Kara in closely so she could quietly tell her what Cat had just said to her about what she was doing.

Kara nodded quietly that she understood the plan. She would understand if what Cat was saying and doing was really how she felt, after all, Kara did throw her over that balcony. 

Alex looked at her sister, clearly she was deep in some self-deprecating thought. “Kara, don’t go there. She’s forgiven you, fully and completely, so don’t go down that road where you believe you really deserve to be locked up for it, because I can see that that’s where you’re going.” Alex hugged her tightly, “On a different note, where Cat’s concerned, are you two in some sort of a relationship?”

Kara looked up at her with shock, “What? Why would you ask me that?”

Alex smiled, “It’s okay if you are, it just seems that she care for you in a special way. And I can see that you feel the same way back, that’s all.”

Kara blushed a bit, “I do have feelings for her Alex. She doesn’t know about them though. I want to tell her, but I don’t know how to, and what if she doesn’t feel the same way and I end up losing her?”

Alex looked tenderly at her naïve little sister. “Kara, I’m pretty sure she feels the same way you do. Call it a gut feeling, but if you tell her, I bet you’ll be pleasantly surprised. From where she sits, she can’t say or do anything, she’s your boss and that would be a huge boundary breach and she’d risk being in major trouble at all kinds of levels if she made the first move. So, go for it.”

Kara looked at Alex. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Alex got up, “I’ve got to go do some work but I’ll come back with pizza and ice cream, okay?

Kara grinned at Alex, “You’re my favourite big sister, do you know that?”

Alex laughed as she walked out of the room, “I’m your only big sister!”

As the doors closed behind Alex she paused and leaned a hand against a wall to brace herself. ‘Kara, hold on tight to the truth, this may get harder before it gets easier.’


	11. How to Catch a Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited as a result of my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Now that Cat Grant had taken care of the DA, she set her sights on the big prize…Maxwell Lord. Max was a genius, but sometimes he didn’t think his evil plots through very carefully and they rarely went as planned. This was likely because underneath that cold, hard exterior, Max was still a scared little boy, trying to control his world.

Cat picked up her phone, “Max, we need to meet. I’ve just had the most fascinating conversation with DA Saunders about Supergirl. Meet me at Noonan’s in 30 minutes?”

Max Lord wasn’t born yesterday, he wondered what Cat Grant was up to with this phone call. “Love to have a drink with you Cat. Not that I have any idea what you’re talking about where the DA concerned and Supergirl are concerned, but you have piqued my interest. See you in 30.”

Cat hung up her phone, ‘make sure you wear the glasses with the video camera in them’, she reminded herself. ‘You’ll have to have the interview on camera or that snake will just slither out from underneath it all.’ 

Cat entered James’ office, “James, I need you to make sure that the video camera in these glasses is working properly before I meet with Max Lord.”

James looked at Cat with a bit of surprise in his eyes, what could she possibly be up to where Max was concerned? “Certainly, Ms. Grant, let me see them.” James made sure they were in perfect working order and when he handed them back to her he asked, “May I ask why you’re meeting Max Lord and need to record it?”

Cat looked at him with an expression that told him he’d approached a boundary and was dangerously close to stepping over it, “Normally I’d tell you it’s none of your business, but because I know you’re friends with Kara, I’ll answer your question. Max is behind the red kryptonite and her eventual arrest. He’s behind the entire thing.”

The anger in James’ face was clearly evident when he heard the news, “Why am I not surprised! Please be careful, he’s no fool and may see right through whatever it is you’re planning on doing.”

“Yes Mr. Olsen,” Cat replied, “I am familiar with the wily ways of Max, and I will be careful.”

“Yes Ms. Grant,” James replied. With that she turned on her heels and strode out of his office and headed for her private elevator. As she was riding down to the main floor Cat silently considered her approach with Max and how best to get him off his game so she could nail his sorry ass to the wall.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Max Lord found Cat sitting in a booth at the rear of the local bar. The place was strangely quiet, with very few customers on this sunny day. He made his way over to where she sat, sipping her favourite latte and took a seat without waiting for an invitation. Cat eyed his brazen rudeness, “Please, make yourself comfortable Max.”

“Thanks Cat,” he replied, “don’t mind if I do.” He turned and motioned for a server to come and take his order, “Scotch, neat.” Turning back to Cat he began, “So, why am I meeting with the Queen herself over something the DA did?

“Nice try Max,” Cat retorted, “I know all about you and your plans against Supergirl, I know you got the DA to press charges, I know you’re behind the whole thing, so let’s cut the crap, shall we?”

Max sat dead still while the server placed his scotch before him, waiting for her to be out of earshot before he replied to Cat’s comments. “Why am I not surprised? How did you get that little weasel to spill the beans on us? How much did you have to pay him?”

Cat grinned, “I didn’t give him one cent. Let’s just say he knew he had no choice but to fill me in on the details and leave it at that, shall we?”

Max sipped his scotch as he eyed Cat up. ‘What was she up to,’ he wondered, ‘what did she really know?’ “I know you went and saw her yesterday.” Max slyly added, “I can’t imagine why or what you had to talk about with her, especially after she nearly killed you?” Max was fishing.

“Max,” Cat began, “I wasn’t going to press any charges against Supergirl for what she did to me, but when I realized that she nearly took my sons mother away from them, I knew I had to do it. She’s dangerous, even if I didn’t want to admit it and I experienced just how much first hand. When I went to see her, it wasn’t a friendly visit I told her that I would be supporting the charges against her. I also told her that she was a disgrace to that symbol on her chest and that no one would ever trust her, ever again.”

Max nodded, not completely sure he believed her. “So what about that interview you did where she was being tortured by General Lane,” Max queried, “it looks like you’re still in her corner to me.”

“Max, don’t be an idiot,” Cat shook her head, “I don’t want the poor thing tortured like that, that was just wrong, but I do think that she needs to be held accountable for what she did to me and to the rest of the people of National City. What happened in that cell was disgusting and General Lane needed to be exposed for the monster he really is, that’s why I released the video on the internet. I told Richard that I was fully behind him and would most certainly testify against her if need be. But, I also told him that she’s an alien, not a human, so why does she get a trial? She should just be locked up.” Cat took a sip of her latte, eyeing Max over the rim. “Max, you plainly don’t believe me, but consider this, I branded Supergirl, for me to go against her means that my credibility and judgment will be questioned not to mention the hit my stock took.”

Max looked at her for a few moments, trying to decide if she was bluffing or was really in on the plans against Supergirl. “Ok then,” he leaned forward to look at Cat, “you want in, you’re in. I created the red kryptonite, it was a failed attempt at creating the real thing but when I learned that it had a drug like effect on her and was screwing up her head, I decided to go with the flow and see what happened. I followed her with a video drone, looking to catch video of her breaking the law or hurting people, and then I was going to use it to blackmail her into leaving National City and never using her powers again.”

Max let that sink in with Cat, “When she went after you and nearly took your life, I knew I had her. We could get her locked up for attempted murder and I also knew that they’d put her in that cell with the kryptonite emitters to keep her under control. So I’d get what I wanted, her off the streets and no longer able to use her powers. Win - Win for me. General Lane stepping in and torturing her wasn’t a part of the plan and it almost backfired in our faces.”

“So you essentially drugged her, knew it would have a harmful effect on her, didn’t say anything to anyone, she nearly kills me and you did it all so you could blackmail her and ruin her life?” Cat said with a slight hint of disbelief in her voice. “So, how did you get the DA to go along with those charges without speaking to me or anyone pressing charges?”

Max sipped his drink, “The DA has lofty political aspirations, I may have suggested that I’d back him financially and politically if he went along with my plan. He readily agreed, and the next thing you know, Supergirl is arrested.”

Cat shook her head, “So you bribed the DA into charging and arresting her?” Cat had an eyebrow raised at the end of her question.

Max rolled his eyes, “You can look at it that way if you want to, but I did what I did for the good of the people of National City, so I had to break a few laws to do it, big deal.”

As if on cue, one of the televisions at Noonan’s began to broadcast a press conference being held by DA Saunders, “Cat Grant has come forwarded and decided to press charges against Supergirl for attempted murder. The DA’s office will continue the proceedings already undertaken against Supergirl by calling a Grand Jury and seeking an indictment. Once she is indicted, we will proceed to trial with all swiftness and due diligence. Thank you.” At that, the DA turned and walked away from the press, not answering any questions.

“Well, well, well,” Max smiled at Cat, “it seems you were telling me the truth about your desire to be in on our plans for her future…or lack thereof…sorry I doubted you in the first place. So, what’s your plan to make sure she’s locked up forever? She has powers and with Lane using kryptonite as torture against her, without it’ll be hard to keep her locked up.”

Max had a wicked grin grow on his face, “We won’t have to worry about that if she’s not here.”

Cat eyed him distrustfully, “What do you mean by that? Where would she go?”

Max looked Cat in the eye, “She wouldn’t ‘go’ anywhere, but she wouldn’t be ‘here’ anymore.”

It suddenly dawned on Cat, Max wanted her dead, not just locked up. The arrest was a precursor to that ultimate end game. “Do you mean to tell me you’d have her executed for my attempted murder?”

Max’s eyes went dark, “Just like she was some rabid dog that needed to be put down for public safety.”

Cat had no idea he was so dark, so cruel. “Hmmm, I see. I have to tell you that I wouldn’t support that, I would support her being locked up but what she did didn’t deserve execution. She may be an alien but she’s certainly not a dog either.”

Max stared at Cat, “I get it, she’s your pet alien, she brings in lots of money to CatCo, or at least she did, and you feel a sense of loyalty to that, but I promise you, she won’t stay locked up willingly and will still be dangerous…no different than a rabid dog, she needs to be put down.”

Cat looked at her latte for a moment, “Does the DA know of your plan and if so is he on board with it?”

Max grinned, “Of course he is. I wouldn’t have agreed to back him if he didn’t see it my way. But I do have a backup plan if the execution doesn’t happen. There is a government organization that ‘studies’ aliens and if they won’t execute her, then I’ll push she be sent to them as a means to ensure public safety.”

Cat had no idea what government organization he was referring to, was this some sort of an Area 51 thing, something worse. She made a mental note to ask Lucy about it.

“I’d be more agreeable to sending her to someplace like that than executing her.” Cat took a drink of her latte.

Max gave her a look that made a chill crawl up her spine, “Good. Glad to have you on board with ridding the earth of this alien menace.” Max raised his glass in a toasting gesture to Cat.

Cat didn’t respond in kind, but she did smile, faintly at Max. Her anxiety level for Kara’s safety had risen substantially as a result of the conversation she was having.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

“Lucy,” Cat spoke into her phone. “We need to talk, now, right now.”

“Ok,” Lucy replied, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“No,” Cat asserted, “we need to meet someplace where I can be certain that no one is ‘listening’. Meet me at National City’s beach in thirty minutes.”

Lucy was concerned with the covert nature of Cat’s request. “Ok, on my way.”

Cat stood by the edge of the water, listening to the waves crash against the seashore waiting for Lucy to arrive. Her heart was pounding out of her chest at the thought of Kara being executed, put down like some rabid dog. A lone tear made its way down her face.

“Cat?” Lucy approached her from behind as she walked across the warm sand. “What’s with all the need for such privacy?”

Cat turned as she wiped the tear away to face Lucy, “Kara is in grave danger Lucy. I just spoke with Max Lord and his plans for her go way beyond prison. He plans to either have her executed like some sort of rabid dog or if not, then sent to some government agency to be ‘studied’.”

Lucy took a sharp intake of air, “Oh my god! The agency is called Cadmus and they don’t ‘study’ aliens, they experiment on them, they pretty much torture them in the name of scientific discovery for weapons purposes. It’s a house of horrors! I had no idea he wanted her dead though. This changes things considerably. As an alien, she has no human rights and basically she could be put down like some sort of dangerous dog, and there’s not one single thing we can do about it.”

The terror that filled Cat’s heart made her go pale. This was all going to hell at a rapid pace and she wasn’t sure how she could save Kara. “There has to be something we can to help her.”

Lucy thought, “I think the court of public opinion would be our best chance to not only save her life but also to free her. The law, unfortunately, won’t be of any use to her.”

Cat paused, “I have video of Max’s plot against her. I had to play like I was on board with him and the DA to get all of this info. I fear that this may get worse for Kara before it gets better.”

“You have video?” Lucy gaped, “That’s fantastic, I don’t want to know how you got it but I’m glad you did.”

Cat sighed, “I hope it will help us to nail Max and free Kara. My media empire will definitely do whatever it can to get the message out there.”

Lucy’s phone rang, “Excuse me Cat. Lane…are you serious?...When?... Okay I’m on my way into the DEO, don’t let anyone do anything to her until I get there!... I mean it!”

“What just happened?” Cat asked as Lucy hung up her phone.

“It seems that the DA was about to hold a grand jury to indict Kara, but the state attorney general stepped in and said that as Kara isn’t a human she has no right to such a proceeding. She was immediately found guilty of attempted murder and declared a danger to society. They are on their way to the DEO to execute her or take her to Cadmus, they are at least giving her an option, she has twelve hours to decide.”

“Oh dear god, no!” Cat screamed, “We have no time to waste, I need to get to CatCo, and you need to go keep her safe. I suspect there’s someone higher up who’s behind all of this, we need to find that person out.”

Cat raced back to CatCo with her precious video, there was no time to waste, she needed the public to get behind Kara before it was too late.


	12. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Thanks for the comments and reviews. Hope you’re enjoying the story so far.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lucy raced into the DEO in a rage and a bit of fear for Kara. She couldn’t believe the total crap that was going on surrounding Supergirl. The total and complete hatred someone had for Kara at a high level of government was clear, she just had no idea who it was nor how to stop them. Lucy entered Kara’s cell and found her sitting on her cot with Alex talking quietly.

“Hey Lucy,” Kara smiled at her, “what’s up?”

“There’s no easy way for me to say this to you,” Lucy responds, “so I’m just going to say it. An order from the state’s attorney general ordering that, oh god, Kara either be executed or sent to Cadmus, the choice would be hers, she has twelve hours to decide.”

Alex leapt to her feet, “Over my dead body! Kara, I think it’s time you reneged on your word and escaped! Come on, let’s go before someone comes in here and turns on the kryptonite and we miss our window.”

Kara went pale at the statement. Tears welled up in her eyes as she rose to her feet, “Lucy, what do I do?”

Lucy sighed, she knew Alex was right, if they turned on the emitters it was likely that Kara was lost. If she broke her word and escaped, then she’d be a fugitive for the rest of her life, but at least she’d be alive. “Cat has a video of her conversation with Max and how you’ve been set up for this basically, but it will take time for public opinion to be useful and you may not have that kind of time. So, you didn’t hear this from me, but I agree with Alex. Time to escape, better to live and fight another day. So go, now, before you can’t.”

“What about the guards with the kryptonite bullets outside my door?” Kara asked.

“I’ll handle them,” Alex said, “they trust me and won’t see it coming.”

“But you’ll be a fugitive too Alex!” Kara was terrified for Alex.

“I know, but we can do this together.” Alex said trying to comfort Kara.

“Ok,” Kara said. “I hate to break my word, but I don’t think I deserve to die for what I did. Let’s go!”

“Lucy,” Alex said to her, “you need plausible deniability, so for this, I’m sorry.” Out of nowhere, Alex punched Lucy squarely in the face, knocking her out cold. “Forgive me Lucy.” Alex moved Lucy’s unconscious form out of sight from the door and proceeded to pretend like she was leaving the cell. Suddenly she turned on the guards and expertly disarmed them and subdued them both. Taking their weapons and ammo she checked up and down the corridor to make sure it was clear before she motioned for Kara to follow.

Kara wasted no time, she rushed up to Alex, grabbed her close and with super speed she carried Alex as they escaped from the DEO. They were outside and in the air before anyone at the DEO even knew what had happened. Kara could hear the sound of the alarms going off as she flew as fast as she dared with Alex in her arms. Tears streaming down her face; her word was her bond and she hated breaking it, but she also didn’t deserve to die. What had she done to someone to make them want her dead?

“Alex,” Kara said, “I’m going to take us to the Fortress of Solitude until we can figure out what to do.”

“Ok,” Alex replied, “but you do know it’s freezing there and I don’t have any cold weather gear?”

“Don’t worry,” Kara replied, “There is a part of the fortress that Clark has set up so he can take Lois there and she’s just fine.” They flew quietly for some time, “Alex, I’m sorry that you had to do this, your life may be over for helping me, you’re a fugitive now.”

“Kara,” Alex smiled, “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. You’re my baby sister and I’ll do whatever is necessary to make sure you’re safe. Never forget that I love you.”

Kara fought back tears, “Thanks, I love you too.”

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Cat raced to CatCo as fast as she could, on her way she called James. “James, I have a video in those glasses that we need to get up onto the internet as fast as humanly possible, Kara’s life may very well depend upon it.

Cat is silent as she listens to James.

“No, I can’t go into details right now, make sure everything I need is set up in my office and ready to go in ten minutes. I’ll explain more once I get there. Make sure Winn is there to help as well.” Cat hung up the phone.

Cat’s heart was pounding so hard in her chest as she drove to her building. Not taking time to park her car, she stopped it at the curb and raced to her private elevator, glasses clutched firmly in her hand. She tapped her foot in impatience as the elevator seemed to be taking its sweet time getting her to her work floor. When the doors opened James and Winn were anxiously waiting for her.

“Ms. Grant,” James began, “everything is set up and ready to go in your office. What is going on?”

“I have no time to explain,” Cat snapped at him, “time is of the essence right now. Winn, get this uploaded and ready to be broadcast over everything we have. James, let’s get the camera rolling so we can broadcast the truth with the video.”

“People of National City, citizens of the United States of America, and those around the world who love Supergirl, a terrible perversion of justice is about to be perpetrated against our hero and she desperately needs us to save her this time. There are people in places of authority and power in this state and country who are seeking to have Supergirl executed or sent to some secret facility to be experimented upon for what she did while she was drugged and under the influence of a substance called red kryptonite which was created by Maxwell Lord with the intent of killing her and all Kryptonians. There is currently an order from the states attorney general for her to be executed or sent to be experimented upon within the next twelve hours. She desperately needs you, she needs us all to speak up on her behalf and have her released. I never wanted her charged for what she did to me, I forgave her because I knew it wasn’t her. Make some calls, go on Twitter, let’s make so much noise in favour of our hero’s release and save her for a change!”

Cat removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, fighting back tears she looked up at James and Winn who were standing frozen in front of her. “What are you waiting for, move!!!!”

It wasn’t long before Cat’s statement and the video were plastered all over the internet and were going viral like a wild fire! Twitter lit up like never before and people from all over America and in fact the world, were tweeting #FreeSupergirl or #BringthemtoJustice.

Cat smiled as she watched her media machine exercise its amazing power and the how the internet was bringing to light what deeds were being done in darkness. ‘Hang on Kara, hang on.’ Cat thought as she poured herself a stiff drink.

Cat’s phone suddenly rang, it was Lucy, “Cat, Alex and Supergirl have escaped from the holding cell at the DEO. Alex knocked me unconscious and then overpowered the guards and they flew away, no one knows where they are. Have you heard from them?”

“Oh my god,” Cat shouted into her phone. “No I haven’t heard anything from them. This isn’t going to go well for them, escaping was a bad idea. I get it, she was in grave danger, but that could really backfire in her face!”

“I know Cat,” Lucy tried to be calm, “but at least they can’t execute her or send her off to Cadmus. It’s not the best situation but at least she’s alive.”

“Yes,” Cat had calmed down, “I suppose you’re correct, she is still alive and has a fighting chance. Just so you know, I’m not going to report this as news. I think she’s been treated terribly and I’m going to use my media empire to help save her if it’s the last thing I do as the CEO of my company. Please keep me informed of any changes to the situation.”

“I will, bye.” Lucy hung up.

‘Kara, Alex, where are you two? What were you thinking? I hope this doesn’t ruin your chances of going free my dear Kara. Be safe, both of you, please be safe.’ Cat thought as she threw back a large shot of scotch.


	13. The Top of the Food Chain

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Comments and reviews welcome and appreciated.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

“Ms. Grant,” Winn poked his head into her office, “DA Saunders in on line one for you.”

Cat smiled at Winn, “Thanks Witt.” Taking a deep breath before she lifted the receiver. “Richard, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Cat,” Richard began, “we need to talk, now.”

“My door is always open.” Cat smiled into the phone. “And before you suggest that I come to you, forget it, if you want to talk to me, you know where I am.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Richard said as he hung up.

“Hmmm,” Cat muttered to herself out loud. “I wonder what he’s up to? James, I need my special glasses please.” Cat shouted out to the bullpen.

When Richard Saunders showed up he stood for a moment at the doorway to Cat’s office. “So I see the queen of all media has put her empire to good use.”

Cat grinned at him, “You didn’t really think I was just going to sit around and let you and Max kill that sweet girl now did you?”

Richard sighed as he took a seat in front of Cat’s desk, “I had no idea it was going to go this far, Cat. You have to believe that, you know I’m not like that.”

Cat reclined in her chair with her feet up, “Richard, I’m disgusted with you and the states attorney, not to mention that lowlife Max. Supergirl has done nothing but give of herself, time and again for this city and you bastards plot against her, trying to have her executed! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Richard just stared at her, “I know you’re pissed at me Cat, but I promise you, I had nothing to do with what the states attorney ordered, I was as stunned by it as you were.”

“So, why are you here?” Cat sneered at him. 

“I want to know how I can help.” Richard said softly.

“I think you’ve done more than enough already.” Cat snapped at him.

“Did you know that Supergirl and Alex Danvers escaped from where they were holding her?” He eyed her suspiciously.

“If you think I had anything to do with that,” Cat glared at Richard, “you’re out of your mind. I did hear about it from Lucy Lane, I had hired Lucy to represent Supergirl before you guys declared she had no rights under the law, so she was reporting to me on Supergirls’ status. But I had no idea they were planning on doing it.”

“Hmmm,” Richard replied, “I’m glad to hear that or you’d be under arrest for aiding and abetting in an escape.”

Cat dropped her feet off of her desk and sitting forward her face turned fierce, “Richard, if you think you can come into my office and threaten me and make me flinch, plainly you have no idea who I really am. Remember, you’re partially to blame for her being arrested, falsely, in the first place. You’re not innocent in all of this and I suspect that once the shit hits the fan, you’ll be unemployed and maybe even facing charges yourself for prosecutorial misconduct! So you’d do well to tend to your own house and affairs instead of coming in here and trying to rattle my cage with empty and unfounded threats of arrest! Now, get out!”

Richard stood up and glared at Cat. “Max is behind this, but the big player you need to go after is Senator Miranda Crane. She’s the one who pushed the attorney general, whom she’s sleeping with by the way, to have Supergirl executed or sent to Cadmus. Maybe it’s time you went over her head, straight to the top. I hope things go well for Supergirl, really I do.”

Cat watched as Richard turned and left her office. Her mind was racing with the new information she’d received from her ex. This just gets better and better, and she agreed, it was time to go to the top.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Alex and Kara had settled in nicely into the Fortress of Solitude. The area that Clark had constructed to accommodate Lois was perfect for Alex. They were sitting quietly, minds racing over the events of the past few hours, not to mention recent days.

“Kara,” Alex said, “I think we have some time to talk about some of the stuff that you and I said to each other when you were under the influence of the red k, especially if we’re going to be hiding out together for who knows how long. It might be best if the air was crispy clear between us.”

Kara nodded, “I’m so sorry for what I said, I really and truly didn’t mean any of it. You have to know that I love you and fully trust you.”

“I do,” Alex said reassuringly, “but there was some truth in some of the things you said and were feeling. When you first came to us, I resented you. And then when I got to know you and understand a bit of your story, what you’d been through, my attitude changed. I grew to love and appreciate that I had a sister, an awesome sister.”

Kara went to speak up but Alex silenced her, “Let me finish. When I killed Astra it changed a lot about our relationship. She was blood, and I’m not, so I get that. But you have to know I really felt like I had no other choice. She was going to kill Hank, and then maybe me too. I don’t expect you to ever fully forgive me for it.”

“Alex,” Kara reached over and held her hand, “We may not be blood related but I’ve learned that you’re my family just as much as Astra was. I’d give my life to save yours and I know you’d do the same for me. I have forgiven you for what you did to Astra, I know you had no option and that that was her doing. She made choices that put her on the wrong side of the fight. If it was you that she’d been threatening to kill and Hank had put the blade into her, I think I might’ve felt differently about it. So you need to know that I really and truly have forgiven you.”

Alex pulled Kara in for a hug and held onto her sister with all her might. They had no idea what they were going to do now, Kara was alive, that was all that mattered. The planet was a big place and if they had to live in some country that didn’t have an extradition treaty with the US, then that’s what they’d do. But they were a long way from that decision. They both curled up in the bed and feel asleep in the safety of a sisterly cuddle. Tomorrow was a new day. 

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Cat decided that it was time to go to the top of the food chain, right to the office of the President. President Marsdin and Cat had a history together, a favourable history, she knew that the President was a talented and smart woman, just and fair when she had been a judge. Time to place a call to the White House.

“Cat Grant” the President greeted Cat on the phone, “how long has it been?”

“Madam President,” Cat smiled, “at least twenty years. Thank you for taking my call.”

“My pleasure,” President Marsdin replied, “I presume you’re calling in regards to the Supergirl incident.”

“Yes, I am,” Cat answered, “do you have several minutes to talk about it with me?”

“Absolutely,” Marsdin replied, “go ahead.”

Cat spent the next twenty minutes filling the President in on what had been happening with Supergirl. The President listened intently, asking appropriate questions occasionally. When Cat ended she was silent for a moment. The President had the power to end this, but would she?

“Cat,” the President began, “there are lots of people on both sides of the aisle who have issues regarding aliens. Some of the aliens are dangerous, but then some humans are just as dangerous. I think that most of them just want to feel safe and welcome on this planet, and some like Superman and Supergirl give back, even sacrificially sometimes. I’m not impressed with the events that have occurred with Supergirl, Senator Crane, Max Lord, General Lane and the National City DA. So here’s what I’m going to do…”


	14. Pardon Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Comments and reviews cheerfully welcomed! Enjoy!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Cat hung up the phone and thought quietly for several minutes about her phone call to President Marsdin. She was able to breathe a sigh of relief after talking with her, in one fell swoop she had righted several wrongs that had happened to Kara. Now Cat just needed to find Kara and Alex so that they could come out of hiding and enjoy freedom, being pardoned fully. Cat rose from her desk and went to grab a glass full of her M&M’s, sitting down outside on the balcony she nibbled at them one by one. She had decided that it was time to take some risks where Kara was concerned. She had no idea how she was going to do it and not risk a lawsuit if Kara didn’t share her feelings, but no risk no reward.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Lucy was in her office at the DEO when agent Vasquez came into her office with a piece of paper in one hand and a huge grin on the other. Lucy was in no mood for fooling around. The military led by General Foster had recently arrived with those horrible orders from the states attorney general, only to find Lucy unconscious in Kara’s empty cell, and the prisoner escaped. Her day wasn’t going well, so Vasquez’ smile wasn’t appreciated. “What?” Lucy snapped at Vasquez.

“Pardon me ma’am,” Vasquez stood in the doorway, “but this fax just came in from the office of the President, I think you want to see it.”

Lucy waved the smiling agent further into her office. Taking the fax she glared at Vasquez before she read it, she was certain it was an execution order and wasn’t sure why her agent was smiling, Lucy thought Sue Vasquez was on their side concerning Supergirl. Taking a deep breath she began to read the fax. Slowly her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, she now understood why Vasquez was smiling, what she read made her smile too. 

Standing up from behind her desk she walked around it toward Sue, “Let’s go share this with the general and his troops.

Sue nodded enthusiastically. “Yes ma’am!”

Lucy strode into the main control room where General Foster and his soldiers were working on ways to find the fugitives. “General, I think you’re going to want to see this.” Lucy said as she handed the fax to him. She stood quietly while he read it.

“By order of the President of the United States,” General Foster read the fax out loud, “a full and complete pardon is hereby bestowed upon Supergirl for any and all crimes, including her recent escape from custody. Furthermore, Agent Alex Danvers is also pardoned for the crime of aiding and abetting Supergirl in her escape from custody at the DEO. Agent Danvers is to be reinstated to full and active duty at her post immediately.”

Lucy couldn’t suppress the gigantic grin that had formed on her face while she listened to the General read the fax. Supergirl was not only free, but she had received a full pardon, and so had Alex.

“The President has also ordered an investigation into Senator Crane, National City DA Richard Saunders, and Maxwell Lord for their involvement in the incident. Furthermore, as Commander in Chief, she has ordered that General Samuel Lane be charged and court martialed for his role in the torture of Supergirl while she was in the custody of the DEO.” The General took a deep breath when he finished reading the fax. “Gentlemen, we’re done here. We’ve been ordered to go and take General Lane into our custody and bring him to the stockade outside National City while he awaits trial.”

The generals men began to move about the facility in preparation for their departure from the DEO. “Major Lane,” the general spoke to Lucy.

“Yes sir.” Major Lane responded.

“Just so you know,” General Foster said, “I was never in favour of what I was sent here to do. I’m a supporter of Supergirl. I’m glad I never had to make a career ending decision regarding those orders, but be certain that I would never have executed her nor would I have sent her to Cadmus. I’m not one to follow orders blindly, especially when I hold them suspect.”

“Thank you sir,” Major Lane saluted him, waiting for his response, which followed immediately. “I will make sure that she knows that when she and Alex Danvers are found.”

“Thank you,” the general smiled at her, “now, I’m sorry about your dad, he was a good officer. He just let his fear of aliens get the better of him. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to contact me.”

“Thank you sir,” Major Lane smiled slightly at him, “my dad is a good man at heart, but what he did was wrong.”

Turning on his heels he and his soldiers left the DEO. Lucy sighed deeply, sadness for her father filling her heart, he was in deep water and not likely to come out of it in good shape.

“Vasquez,” Lucy ordered, “let’s find our girls, shall we? Any idea where they might head off to?”

Sue shook her head, “No ma’am, I haven’t the faintest idea but, I bet there’s someone who would know, Superman.”

Lucy smiled at Sue, “Excellent idea.” Lucy picked up her phone and went into her office, closing the door she called her sister Lois. Lucy had a feeling that Alex and Kara had fled to Superman’s secret place known as the Fortress of Solitude, time to see if he’d go and let them know what had transpired, that it was safe to come in from the cold, figuratively and literally.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

“Lucy,” Cat answered her phone, “please tell me you have good news.”

“I have the best news,” Lucy smiled, “I’m on my way to your office as we speak.” Lucy hung up and smiled as she sped towards CatCo.

When she got the 40th floor, she paused in the doorway to Cat’s office, a huge grin on her face. 

“Don’t just stand there, get in here and give me the good news!” Cat smiled as she waved Lucy inside.

“I suspect you already know what the President ordered, somehow I think you’re behind it.” Lucy grinned at Cat.

“It’s important to have friends, Lucy.” Cat said with a smirk on her face. “Yes I do know what the President ordered, I was the first to know as she told me what she was going to do while we chatted.”

“So,” Lucy continued, “I reached out to Lois and she got Superman to go to his Fortress of Solitude to see if that’s where Alex and Kara are hiding out, armed with a copy of the fax of their freedom.”

“What if they aren’t there?” Cat asked, “How will we find them?”

“I would bet pretty good money that they’re at the fortress,” Lucy reassured Cat, “it would be the safest place for them to go to, no one knows where it is.”

“I hope you’re right.” Cat sighed. 

Almost as if on cue, Supergirl and Superman who was carrying Alex alighted on Cat’s balcony.

“Kara!” Cat shouted when she saw her standing outside. “Oh my god! You’re safe and you’re free!” Cat practically knocked Kara over with the exuberance of her embrace.

“Yes,” Kara smiled as she held Cat tightly, “we are safe and even more importantly we are free, thanks to you.”

Cat pulled out of the hug and smacked Kara on the arm, “You scared the shit out of me with the escaping stunt!”

Kara smiled, “I know and I’m sorry about that but I really didn’t think I had any other option.” 

“Alex,” Lucy smiled at her, “Nice to see you safe and sound. How was the fortress?”

“Cold.” Alex smiled as she hugged Lucy. “I sure could’ve used someone to keep me warm.”

Kara looked back and forth between Alex and Lucy, “Excuse me, but am I missing something here?”

Cat smiled, “Your naiveté about some things in life never ceases to amaze me. Superman, nice to see you again. Thank you for bringing our girls home.”

Superman smiled at Cat, “My pleasure Ms. Grant. Anything for family. I’ll call you later Kara.” He gave her a quick hug and then flew away.

Kara smiled at Clark as he soared into the sky, “Thanks cuz!” Turning to the ladies in front of her. “Alex, Lucy, do you mind if I have a moment with Cat?”

Alex smiled, “Not at all, in fact I’d like a moment or two with Lucy. I’ll call you later.” Alex hugged Kara and whispered, “I’m so glad this is all over Kara. I’m glad you’re safe.”

Kara sighed into the hug, “I love you Alex. Thanks for never giving up on me.”

Alex and Lucy left CatCo hand in hand, while Kara raised an eyebrow, “So didn’t see that one coming.” Turning to Cat she took her hand and led her over to one of the chairs. “Cat, I don’t know how to say or even do this…but…all of this stuff has made me realize that life is short and can be uncertain…so I need to say something to you…and I don’t know how you’re going to take it…I mean…what you’ll say or do…or if even…maybe you’ll fire me and never want to see me again…and if you did that’d be understandable, totally…but I’m hoping you won’t and that you’ll feel like I do…but if you don’t it’s totally okay…

“Kara!” Cat interjected, “stop babbling and use your words please.” Trying not to smile at the blushing girl in front of her.

“Right…use my words…so I, ummm, kind of…have feelings for you…romantic feelings…” Kara paused to watch Cat’s face for a response and saw nothing. “Oh my god…I’ve overstepped and you don’t feel the same way…l’m sorry Ms. Grant…let’s just pretend I never said that and can I still be your assistant…that is if you’re not going to be creeped out with me being at my desk knowing that I feel something for you that you don’t you don’t feel for me…I guess that would be really awkward every day, but I promise I’ll never mention it again and I won’t stalk you or anything creepy like that...I just really love my job…and now I guess you know that I kind of love you too…”

“Kara! Stop talking!” Cat spoke firmly.

Kara stopped talking and looked at the floor of the balcony, she was terrified that she was about to be fired and never see Cat again. But she also knew that she didn’t want to keep pretending she didn’t have these feelings for her.

“Look at me Kara.” Cat said softly; Kara lifted her face to look at her. “It’s okay, I’m not going to fire you.”

“You’re not?” Kara asks shocked.

“No, I’m going to kiss you.” Cat said as she leaned in closer to Kara’s face. “I’m going to kiss you because I have the same feelings for you.”

Kara was shocked to say the least. She sat frozen, mouth hanging open ever so slightly as Cat leaned in to kiss her. Cat’s kiss was soft and gentle, her moist lips welcoming Kara’s lips, inviting the hero to respond to the kiss. At first, Kara hesitates, still stunned at Cat’s kiss, but it doesn’t take her long to wrap her arms around Cat’s tiny frame and pull her in closer. Kara welcomed Cat’s kiss and slightly moans as Cat’s tongue presses over her bottom lip, gently asking for admittance, to which Kara willingly complies.

They passionately kiss and deepen the embrace for several minutes before Cat pulls back and takes a deep breath. 

“Wow!” Kara mumbles.

“That’s all you have to say in response to my kiss, ‘Wow’?” Cat smiles at Kara.

“Yeah, sorry, but you just took my breath completely away with that, I really didn’t expect that response from you.” Kara smiles.

“Yes, I gathered from your rambling that you expected me to not only reject you but to fire you. Sorry to disappoint you.” Cat winked at Kara.

“Oh, I’m not disappointed,” Kara grinned at Cat, “I just didn’t see that one coming.”

“Listen,” Cat began, “I need to get to work and make sure that the world knows what has happened, that you’re free and safe thanks to the President. You need to go home, have a shower and then if you’re willing, meet me at my penthouse for dinner later. Okay?”

Kara smiled and lightly kissed Cat again, “Ok, what time?”

“Let’s say 7pm?” Cat answered.

“Okay, see you then.” Kara snuck one more quick peck on the lips before she got up and flew away.

Cat was lightly touching her lips where Kara’s lips had just been. ‘Did that really just happen?’ She smiled to herself as she entered her office, yes, she knew it had happened.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Alex and Lucy sat quietly in the DEO SUV as they drove to Alex’s apartment so she could have a shower and freshen up. Lucy reached over and took a hold of Alex’s hand, never looking away from the road in front of her. She smiled when Alex gave her hand a slight squeeze.

When they got to Alex’s apartment building, Lucy put the vehicle in park and turned to look at Alex. “So, will I see you later?”

“No.” Alex answered, trying not to smile at the slight look of disappointment that came over Lucy’s face. “I want to see you now. Come up with me, I need to shower and then…” Alex blushed a wee bit.

Lucy smiled as she turned off the engine, “I may need to supervise your shower to make sure you get all the junk of being on the run from the law off your body.”

Alex grinned, “As you wish Major.”

Entering Alex’s apartment Lucy didn’t waste any time, as soon as the door was closed, she pushed Alex up against it, kissing her firmly, passionately, deeply.

Alex sighed as she wrapped her arms around Lucy, one hand behind Lucy’s head, hand tangled in Lucy’s soft hair as she pulled the Major into a deeper kiss. They kissed like this for several minutes, hands running over one another’s body. Clothing keeping their hands from experiencing the more that they wanted.

“I really need a shower,” Alex said as she pulled away from the kiss. Taking Lucy’s hand she pulled her towards the bathroom where they battled to undress each other. Soon they were both naked, kissing and groping each other’s soft skin. Alex turned on the shower and when it was perfectly hot she stepped in and reaching out her hand gestured for Lucy to join her.

Lucy smiled as she took Alex’s offered hand and stepped into the pulsating stream from the shower head. Lucy pulled Alex in tightly and kissed her deeply before she began the process of shampooing, and washing the beautiful woman in front of her. Lucy paid deliberate and close attention to every aspect of Alex’s body, washing and rinsing her hair before she did the same to her frame. She lathered Alex up with generous amounts of soap, hands moving over her arms, breasts, stomach and legs, before she made her way to Alex’s core. When her soapy hand came in contact with the neatly trimmed hairs between Alex’s legs, she moaned in delight to find Alex wet, and not wet from the shower. “Hmmm, perfect.” Lucy sighed as she was thorough and loving with this part of Alex’s body. 

Alex writhed and moaned as Lucy washed her from head to toe. Mesmerized by Lucy’s amazing hands, and taken aback by the beauty of Lucy’s naked body, with tight muscles, firm abs, soft breasts that brushed against her almost imperceptibly. Alex was in heaven on earth.

Lucy made sure that Alex was thoroughly rinsed off before she her hand made its way to the soft folds of Alex’s core. Kissing Alex tenderly but firmly, as she pressed a finger between her labia, seeking out Alex’s clit. Her finger moving slowly but powerfully over the moist center of her lover. 

Alex moaned in delight at Lucy’s touch, her head shot back as she closed her eyes while enjoying Lucy’s strong but loving fingers on her clit. “Oh Lucy, you feel fantastic!”

Lucy smiled at the praise, “I’ve only just begun to ‘feel’ you. You have no idea just how fantastic this is going to be.” With that Lucy plunged her hand further down Alex’s centre, seeking out her entrance, she slowly pushed in one finger, smiling as Alex groaned in delight as her vagina welcomed Lucy inside. She waited for Alex to be comfortable with one finger before she pressed in another, pleased with the “Aaahhh” sound that escaped Alex’s sensual lips.

Lucy moved her fingers in and out of Alex at a slow and languid pace. Grinning as she watched Alex writhe and moan in pleasure at the sensation. “Come for me Alex, if you’re ready, you can come for me, babe.”

That was all Alex needed to push her over the edge, she came hard on Lucy’s fingers, vagina squeezing and pulsing as her orgasm hit her hard. “Aaaaahhh, uggghhh, ooohhh mmmyyy ggggoooddd Lucy…don’t stop!”

Lucy carried Alex through her first orgasm and then slowed her pace as she rode out her the aftershocks.

Alex relaxed and dropped her head to rest on Lucy’s shoulder, panting heavily.

Lucy smiled at the result of her ministrations, “Let’s get you dried off.” Lucy turned off the shower and reached for a towel to help dry off Alex.

Alex sighed and smiled at Lucy, “Once I get something to eat, I going to get something else to ‘eat’. You’re mine later Lucy, I promise you that.”

Lucy grinned at Alex, “Pardon me agent, but I think I may not be done with you just yet.”

Alex smirked, “Okay, but I’m starving.”

Lucy pulled Alex out of the shower towards the kitchen, “Fine, we can eat some food, but then I really want dessert!”

“Pie with whipped cream on top!” Alex said as she pulled Lucy closer for a kiss. “My favourite.”


	15. Touching

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

So, this one is a bit on the long side, I do hope you enjoy it. I great deal of smut before we get back to the action, well, another type of action that is.

Thanks for the comments and reviews so far. Hope you’re liking the story. Enjoy!!

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara stood in front of her clothes with a towel wrapped around her, trying to decide what to wear to have dinner with Cat. Work clothes were too dowdy, definitely not formal attire, which was good because she didn’t have much in the way of formal clothing to begin with. She opted for an outfit that was classy but simple. A black dress, close fitting but not revealing, arms were bare but her shoulders were almost covered. It had a plunging neckline, but nothing that would show off too much cleavage. Jewellery was chosen to compliment her dress, again, she didn’t have much in the way of finery but what she had was fine. She pulled the front portion of her hair back and held it with a beautiful barrette, allowing the rest of her hair to fall down her shoulders and back. Placing her glasses on her face she smiled, she didn’t need them, but out in public she feared being recognized without them.

Cat also stood staring at her clothes. Her choices were considerable and her walk-in closet was large, almost too many choices. She opted for a simple but graceful outfit of designer black dress pants, white satin top, with a deep green jacket. She wore a dress most days at work, she wanted to be casual but lovely for Kara. 

Carter was with his father for the week and by his texts he was having fun. She and Kara would have the entire place to themselves tonight. Cat’s heart started to race at the thought of having Kara over, alone in her penthouse. Plainly she was attracted to the beautiful girl, but she didn’t want to rush things, after all, this was still very new to them both. Cat was the type of person who once she knew what she wanted she just went after it, no holds barred. And she knew she wanted Kara.

Punctuality was a strong suit of Kara’s and she walked out of the elevator doors right into Cat’s penthouse suite at precisely 7pm. “Hi, you look lovely Cat.” Kara leaned over and kissed her softly.

Cat’s eyes were wide as she stared at the beauty standing in front of her, “Kara, you look stunning in that dress. Come in, please. Would you like a drink?”

“I’d love one, but you should know that alcohol doesn’t have any effect on me.” Kara smiled.

“I’m not offering it to you to get you drunk so I can take advantage of you,” Cat grinned putting her fists on her hips, “not that it wouldn’t be fun to try.” 

Kara blushed. “That sounds like a challenge.”

“Maybe, you never know.” Cat winked at Kara.

Cat made them each a green apple martini and then lead Kara out to her balcony. “My chef will be here in an hour. I ordered Italian, lots of it as I suspect you have a large appetite with all that flying around you do, I hope you like Italian.”

“I love it,” Kara smiled, “next to potstickers and ice cream, it’s my favourite.”

“I see,” Cat made a mental note about Kara’s food preferences. 

Kara sipped her martini and smiled, “Wow, that’s nice. Too bad the alcohol is wasted on me.”

Cat sipped hers, “Oh it’s not wasted if you’re enjoying it.”

“Cat,” Kara asked ever so quietly, “so now what do we do?”

“We sit here, enjoying the evening, the drink and each other’s company while we wait for dinner.” Cat smiled, she knew Kara was talking about their relationship but she just couldn’t help but tease the young naïve girl.

“Ummm,” Kara traced her finger around the rim of her glass, “no, I meant what do we do now, in our relationship?”

Cat’s grin was huge when she looked at Kara, “We just take it one step at a time, I need to get to know you as I’m pretty sure you already know way too much about me. We’re in no hurry Kara.”

Kara nodded. “So what do you want to know about me?”

“Whatever you want to share with me,” Cat offered, “I want to know as much about you as you’re willing to share.”

Kara smiled, “Ok, that sounds good to me.” And with that Kara started talking about life on Krypton, her parents, coming to earth and Alex. Alex took up the vast majority of the conversation. It was obvious that Alex was the single most important in her life.

Cat smiled as she listened to Kara talk about Alex, plainly Kara adored her older sister. And yet Cat was sad for Kara. Her unique set of life circumstances made it difficult for her to have or keep other relationships. Alex had clearly become her entire world. Cat wondered if Kara would be able to carve out a niche for her.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Kara continued, almost jarring Cat out of her thoughts. “Alex is awesome, but sometimes I feel so alone. I have Winn and James and Lucy, and now you, but the only person I’ve ever gotten really close to is Alex. She knows me better than I know myself I think. It’ll be nice to have someone else to share stuff with.”

Cat sighed as she listened to Kara, “I’ll never try to usurp your relationship with Alex, I understand just how important she is to you. I’m just glad that I’m getting a chance to be a part of that close inner circle in your life.”

Kara smiled and then sighed, “Cat what do you think will happen now?”

“If you mean with all the crap that went on with your arrest and stuff, I don’t know.” Cat responded, “all I do know is I’m glad you free and safe and we’ve stopped denying our feelings for each other. I’m certainly not going to waste the chance we’ve been given, if you’re interested that is.”

“Definitely!” Kara grinned, “I’m definitely interested! When Lucy came and told me that they were coming to execute me or take me to Cadmus the first thing I thought of was you; how I’d missed out on the opportunity of loving you and being with you all because I was afraid.”

“Afraid?” Cat queried, “Afraid of what?”

“I was afraid that you’d reject me and how I felt.” Kara blushed a bit, “I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same way and that you’d fire me and I’d never see you again. I was content to see you each day, to have your hands brush over my fingers when you took your latte each morning, rather than risk losing you, because I knew I couldn’t live without you.”

Cat stared at Kara, “So you were willing to deny your feelings for me and be content to have something, albeit a small something, rather than nothing?”

Kara nodded silently.

Cat just continued to stare at Kara, she’d had no idea the depth of Kara’s feelings for her. Did Kara love her? Did she love Kara back? She wasn’t sure, she was sure that she wanted to love her; it’d been so long since she’d ‘loved’ anyone and each time she did risk showing love she always seemed to end up hurt; maybe Kara would be different.

“I can’t imagine not having you in my life,” Cat said very softly as she reached over and took Kara’s hand. 

Dinner was fantastic to say the least. Cat’s personal chef prepared several courses of exquisite Italian cuisine. They laughed quite a bit while they ate. They seemed comfortable together, almost like a well-worn glove fits onto the owners’ hand. Cat would watch wide-eyed as Kara would relate some silly story of something her and Alex did as teenagers, Kara’s hands being very animate in the story telling process. 

Cat began to wonder as she listened to another tale being told by Kara’s her hands moving about in great animation, what it would be like to have those hands on her skin. Cat shook her head slightly at the thought, too soon, she mused to herself, too soon.

Kara caught the head shake, wondering what was going on inside Cat’s mind. Clearly Cat was listening but she also was thinking about something. “Care to share with the rest of the class, Ms. Grant?” Kara said as she finished her story, smiling at Cat.

“What do you mean?” Cat mildly snapped at Kara.

“I saw your head shake there,” Kara grinned, “you were thinking something and clearly felt the need to shake your head and regain your focus on my story. So, what were you thinking about?’

The chef had long since cleared his gear and left the penthouse so there was no need to worry about him. Cat stared at Kara considering whether or not she should tell her what thoughts she was having about Kara’s hands. No risk…no reward. “If you must know, I was watching you tell another story with your hands and wondered what they might feel like on my skin.” Cat’s skin flushed a tiny bit.

Kara’s blush was huge, but she seemed to find a sudden sense of confidence, “You mean like this?” Kara reached over and gently caressed Cat’s face in her hand.

“Hmmmm,” Cat answered, “that’s a nice start but I was thinking something a bit more, profound.”

Kara grinned as she trailed that same hand down her neck, allowing it to roam behind Cat’s neck and pull her in for a sensuous kiss. “Is this more what you were thinking?”

“Closer,” Cat smiled, “but not exactly.”

Kara stood up and pulled Cat to her feet and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her tenderly but seductively as she allowed her hands to roam over Cat’s back and arms. “What about now, am I getting warmer?”

“Definitely warmer,” Cat whispered as she felt her own heat rising, “but not quite.”

Kara lifted Cat suddenly in her arms in a bridal carry, “Which way?”

Cat’s eyes shot wide, “Kara…I…”

“Shhh,” Kara whispered in Cat’s ear, “Which way to your room? Don’t argue with me, I’m way stronger than you are, so just tell me, which way?”

“End of the hall,” Cat answered softly, “but Kara, are you sure?”

“Really Cat, shhhh,” Kara replied as she started down the hallway, “I’ve got you and I plan to make sure that you’re about to know what my hands feel like on your skin.”

Cat snuggled her head into Kara’s neck. It was a strange shift in their relationship, Cat was usually the lead, the aggressor. Now Kara was doing those things as she gently stood Cat beside her bed.

“This is a lovely outfit,” Kara said as she kissed Cat’s neck, “but I’m dying to see you out of it.” And with that Kara began to slowly, almost gingerly, remove Cat’s clothing until all Cat had on was her black lace bra and matching panties.

Kara laid Cat back on the bed and climbed up beside her after removing her clothing, dressed only in her bra and panties. Kara’s hands roaming freely over Cat’s skin, leaving nothing that was exposed with a caress from her hands. Kara kissed Cat passionately and deeply, tongue pressing along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Cat willingly complied as she opened her mouth to receive Kara’s powerful tongue.

“What about now?” Kara asked. “Is this what you thought my hands on your skin would feel like?”

“No,” Cat moaned, “but you’re so very close.”

“Hmmmm,” Kara grinned, “I suppose these will have to go then.” Kara motioned at the bra and panties as her hands undid the clasp of the bra, exposing Cat’s supple breasts to the air before those same hands wandered to Cat’s panties where she traced her fingers along the rim before she slowly began to slide them down Cat’s legs.

Once Cat was completely bare, Kara paused for a brief moment, staring at her naked body with passion in her eyes. “You’re more beautiful than I ever dreamed possible.” Kara wasted no time as she began to massage each of Cat’s breasts, revelling in the hardening nipples, taking one and then the other into her mouth, allowing her tongue to glean over them before ever so gently sucking on them.

Cat moaned at Kara’s touch, her body felt alive, almost electric everywhere Kara’s hands roamed. “Oh my, Kara, your hands feel better than I imagined them to.”

“Oh, so you don’t want to find out what my hands feel like on the rest of you,” Kara grinned at Cat, “it seems I’ve answered your question about my hands on your body.”

“Don’t you dare stop!” Cat practically commanded, “there’s still some question about how your hands will feel on the rest of me. I so want to know that sensation.”

Kara took that as an invitation as slowly but surely her hand worked its way down her body where it ghosted over her warm but clearly moist core. “Open please.” Kara asked Cat to open her legs wider so that she could have complete access. Cat obliged with a deep moan.

“Hmmm,” Kara moaned as she continued to kiss Cat’s breasts while her hand wound its way further down her centre. “You’re so wet Cat. Did I do that, did the thought of my touch make you this wet?” Kara didn’t allow Cat to answer as she smothered her mouth with kisses.

Kara caressed Cat’s labia as she softly moved the lips of her core open to allow a finger to find Cat’s clit. Slowly but methodically Kara began to rub the hardening clit with a finger as Cat writhed and moaned in delight at the touch. Kara smiled as she tenderly pushed a finger inside of Cat, relishing in the groan of pure pleasure that escaped Cat’s lips. Kara waited for a moment for Cat to relax around the finger before she pressed in with another and then another. Kara had three fingers deep inside Cat, touching her inside in a way Cat hadn’t anticipated.

“Kara, your touch is fantastic!” Cat cried out as Kara began to pump and vibrate those fingers in and out of Cat.

Kara watched Cat’s face as she began to pick up the speed and thrust of her fingers, in and out of Cat’s moist pussy. Cat’s eyes were closed tightly, her head was bobbing from side to side, her hips were pumping in perfect timing with Kara’s fingers. “Come for Cat, come for me and let my hand feel you coming on me.”

That was all it took to drive Cat over the edge into the deepest, wildest and most powerful orgasm she’d ever experienced. Cat cried out in ecstasy as the orgasm slammed against her vagina, it pumped and squeezed Kara’s fingers while she rode it out.

Eventually Cat’s body began to quiet as the waves of pleasure subsided and her body came to rest upon her bed. Carefully, Kara pulled her fingers out of Cat, taking a moment to taste Cat on her hand before she moved back up to kiss her.

“Is that what you thought my hands would feel like?” Kara asked with a huge smirk on her face.

“Holy shit, Kara!” Cat still couldn’t open her eyes. “Your hands felt amazing, fantastic, awesome, wonderful all at the same time! I think you broke me!”

Kara felt a swelling of pride as she enjoyed watching Cat come down from her orgasm. “I’m glad you liked it.” Kara climbed up next to Cat and wrapped her up in her arms and legs. She could hear Cat’s heart pounding in her chest, her breathing was deep as she continued to revel in what just happened. Kara kissed Cat on the top of her head, “I’m sorry, but I have to say this, I love you Cat Grant.”

Cat lay still for a moment after hearing Kara’s admission of love for her before she lifted her head enough that she could look Kara in the eye, “I knew you’d rush headlong into the love stuff.”

Kara drew in a deep breath, too fast with the love stuff, Cat doesn’t feel the same way.

“Before you get all panicky, I love you too, I was afraid to say it.” Cat smiled as she hugged Kara tightly. “Now, roll on your back and let me show you how much I love you. How much I love being touched by you and how much I love touching you.”

Kara took a sharp intake of breath as she rolled onto her back, gently pulling Cat with her into a deep and longing kiss.

“Kara,” Cat whispered into her ear, “why am I the only one naked?”

Kara smiled, “I have no idea.”

“Not fair,” Cat smirked, “how am I supposed to show you how much I love you with tiny pieces of fabric in the way?”

“Hmmm,” Kara sighed, “it seems you have a problem Ms. Grant. Would you like me to get your assistant to help you?”

Cat sneered at Kara playfully, “It seems my assistant was not paying attention to detail when she started this little escapade. I may have to discipline her for her lack of insight and planning.”

Kara’s eyes shot wide open, “And here I thought she was an excellent assistant. I trust your discipline won’t be too harsh. She is a timid creature after all.”

Cat’s smile was huge, “Yes she can be timid and then surprisingly enough she can be quite bold, even to the point of getting herself into trouble. My discipline of her oversight will largely depend upon her willingness to be corrected.”

“I see,” Kara replied, “well I do hope she’s compliant and learns from her mistake.”

With that Cat began to kiss Kara gently but firmly. Cat had something in mind, but she wasn’t sure how Kara would respond to it. “Kara, all kidding aside, I’d love to try something with you, but I’m not sure how you’ll handle it.”

“I trust you completely Cat.” Kara said looking deeply into Cat’s eyes.

“I know you do.” Cat smiled faintly, “so for what I’d like to do, you need a ‘safe’ word. Something that lets me know to stop, ok?”

Kara grinned, “You really do mean to discipline me, don’t you?”

“Maybe…okay yes…if you’re okay with it.” Cat asked shyly.

“Like I said, I trust you Cat.” Kara spoke very softly.

“Safe word will be…?” Cat asked.

“Pizza.” Kara smiled.

“Really, you pick food for your safe word? Why am I even remotely surprised?” Cat shook her head as she smiled at Kara. “I suppose you don’t really need a safe word as you’re more than strong enough to just put a stop to whatever you don’t want to do. But I do want you to feel safe, so we’ll use your safe word…pizza it is.”

It didn’t take Cat long to secure Kara limbs to the corners of her bed once she’d removed Kara’s undergarments. She used four of her best silk scarves for the job; she lovingly and carefully wrapped each limb before attaching the scarf to the corner. When she was finished tying Kara down, she smiled as she reached into her nightstand and pulled out the mask she used for sleeping on nights when she had a difficult time falling asleep. “Now, I know you can simply use that x-ray vision of yours to see through this, but I’m trusting you to resist that temptation and simply enjoy the experience. Can you promise me that?”

All Kara could do was nod, her heart was nearly beating out of her chest in anticipation of what Cat was going to do to her. She knew the flimsy scarves were no match for her super strength, she was allowing Cat to have control.

“I need to hear you promise me you won’t peek, Kara.” Cat smirked at her.

“I, I, promise I won’t peek.” Kara stammered.

“Good girl,” Cat grinned as she placed the night mask over Kara’s eyes so she couldn’t see. “Safe word is…”

“Pizza.” Kara softly replied.

“Excellent.” Cat smiled, “Just relax and enjoy this Kara, it’s meant to be erotic and fun all at the same time.”

Kara nodded as she breathed out, trying to calm her heart rate and slow her breathing down.

For the next hour Cat toyed with her pinned prey. She used a feather to elicit sounds from Kara that she didn’t know the girl could make. She used a sensual massage oil that heated as it was rubbed into skin, causing Kara to moan deeply. She used a vibrator on all of Kara’s restrained form, bringing forth groans and noises from deep within Kara. Her lips and fingers were used to drive the helpless girl to the point of crashing over into orgasm only to be denied before she could climax, making Kara cry out Cat’s name, as she begged for more. Finally, Cat donned a large strap on dildo. 

Kara could hear Cat doing something, and the urge to peek was nearly overwhelming when Cat seemed to sense the struggle in her, “No peeking, you promised. Now, I’ve think I’ve disciplined you enough with all of that teasing, are you ready for me Kara?”

All Kara could do was barely nod as she let out a deep breath in anticipation.

“Remember, you have a safe word, use it if you want to.” Cat settled in between Kara’s legs, applying a generous amount of lubricant she took the head of the phallus in her hand and gently rubbed the head of it against Kara’s entrance. 

Kara arched slightly as she moaned when she realized what Cat was going to do. 

“Are you okay with this Kara?” Cat asked.

Again all Kara could do was nod.

“Answer me please, are you okay with this?” Cat asked gently.

“Yes,” was all Kara managed to squeak out.

Slowly Cat began to push the dildo inside Kara, watching and listening for any sign that Kara wanted to stop. Once she was inside, Cat waited for Kara to relax and become comfortable with the sex toy. When Kara appeared to be ready, Cat slowly began to thrust her hips back and forth, pulling out and then pushing back inside as Kara’s body began to respond to being made love to this way. 

Cat began to pick up the pace of the thrusts and the power each time she pulled out and pushed back in. Soon she was pounding herself against Kara’s core as she made passionate love to her with the strap on. 

Kara’s hips were moving in perfect timing with Cat’s thrusts, her body was responding to the cock now buried deep inside of her. All that could be heard was the sound of their bodies slamming together, flesh meeting flesh as Cat drove Kara into a deep and powerful orgasm.

Kara’s head shot back and she screamed in ecstasy when she finally came; she came hard and Cat knew that it was powerful as she tore the scarves from the posts above her head. “Aaaagghhh!!! Kara cried out. “Oh my god, Cat! Unnnhhhh!!!!”

Cat slowed her pace as she carried Kara through the waves of her orgasm. When Kara went limp and still, Cat gingerly removed the phallus from her lover and stepping out of the straps she moved to untie Kara’s legs before climbing up next to her, kissing her as she removed the mask.

Kara lay with her eyes shut, but a massive grin was on her angelic face. When she finally opened her eyes she looked at Cat and said, “Pizza.”

Cat chuckled, “It’s a bit late to use your safe word Kara.”

Kara pulled Cat in for a kiss, remnants of the torn scarves still secured tightly around her wrists, “No, I actually want pizza, right now.”

Cat laughed out loud, “Did you work up an appetite? I guess you need some fuel then, pizza it is.” Cat kissed Kara before she reached over and order three large pizzas…she had a hero to feed.


	16. Clear

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

So now that I got the smut out of my system with that last chapter (which I hope you all enjoyed), it’s time to deal with those who sought to hurt Supergirl.

Comments and reviews always welcome! Enjoy.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Cat sat tapping her expensive diamond tipped pen on her desk. She appeared lost deep in thought about something when Kara entered the office. Cat didn’t even shift her eyes to look at the young woman standing just inside the entrance way, waiting for permission to come further inside. It was as if Cat didn’t even realize that Kara was there.

“Ms. Grant?” Kara asked softly, “Are you okay?”

As if being suddenly wakened from a deep sleep, Cat shook her head before she turned to smile at Kara, “Yes, I’m fine. What do you need Kiera?”

Kara smiled at the incorrect use of her name, back to business as usual while at the office. “You seemed lost in thought somewhere there, and I was wondering if you needed help with something?”

“Close the doors and come in so we can talk in private.” Cat gestured.

Kara did as ordered and made her way to a seat in front of Cat’s desk, where she sat quietly waiting for Cat to begin.

“It seems that Senator Miranda Crane is behind your arrest. She’s been sleeping with the state attorney general, so that’s how she got him to issue the execution order on you. I’m not sure how General Lane figures into all of this though.” Cat told Kara. “Other than the fact that he has a powerful hatred of all things alien.”

Kara nodded. She was so happy to be free and still recovering from her and Cat’s escapades the night before that she’d forgotten that there were people out there, people with power, who hated her and wanted her gone. “Has he been arrested yet?” She asked as she looked down at her hands.

Cat smiled at Kara, “Yes, he’s in a cell at some military base and has been charged with several crimes under the US military law code, I’m not entirely sure of what the charges are. Are you okay?”

Kara took a deep breath and slowly let it out, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“What’s wrong?” Cat asked as she put down her pen and sat upright, looking at Kara.

“I don’t know. Is it okay if I take the rest of the day off?” Kara asked her boss.

Cat got up from behind her desk and made her way to the front of it, leaning against the edge of the desk in front of Kara she reached out and gently tucked a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “Talk to me Kara. Of course you can have the day off, but it’s obvious that’s something is on your mind and I think it might help you if you talked about it.”

“I know,” Kara replied as she got up and went out to the balcony for even more privacy, Cat followed, a bit concerned about what was going on with her new girlfriend.

Cat stood next to Kara in silence as they both looked out over National City. Cat thought she’d give Kara a few moments before she pushed further to find out what was wrong. Finally Cat turned to face Kara, leaning on the railing on her elbow. “Kara, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Kara answered Cat as she turned to face her, “I just need to take some time today, I have a lot to think about. Can we meet for dinner tonight? I know Carter’s at a friends for a sleepover so we’ll be alone.”

Cat looked with concern at Kara, “Of course, I’ve already planned to have dinner with you. I was going to take you out to my favourite restaurant, but if it’s okay with you I’ll order in and we can have a quiet dinner together, 7pm okay?”

Kara smiled faintly at Cat, “Thanks, I’d like that a lot, I’ll see you at 7 then.

Kara hugged Cat before she turned and left back through the office. Cat just stood staring after the girl, wondering what was going on with her, hoping it had nothing to do with their new relationship. Last night had been wonderful, but Cat hoped that their relationship would be deep and lasting.

Kara went to the roof of the CatCo building and after a quick change into her super suit she soared high above the clouds, lots on her mind; she just wanted to think without the noise of life below on earth getting in the way. 

Kara knew that while the President had pardoned her for all she’d done while under the influence of the red kryptonite, she still felt responsible for what she’d done and in a way kind of believed she deserved to be held accountable for her actions. Would the people of the city she loved forgive her as easily as the Presidential had? She certainly hoped so. Then there was the issue of Cat, their new relationship was what she’d wanted for a long time now, but the image of a plummeting Cat because of Kara haunted her. How could Cat look at Kara and not remember that terrible event? Would it cloud their relationship and maybe even ruin it before it really got started? Kara knew Cat had forgiven her, she believed in that forgiveness, but she worried that deep down inside Cat was terrified of Kara and what she was capable of doing.

“Supergirl,” Max’s voice chimed into Kara’s ears on a frequency that he knew only she could hear. “We need to talk, in person, at Lord Technologies, right now.”

Kara stopped her course of flight and made like a bullet straight out of a gun towards Max’s facility. She knew he was a part of the plot against her and she was longing to confront him. She landed with a powerful thud into his balcony, careful not to leave a mark on it though. “What do you want Max?” She said as she stepped inside his office.

Max smiled wickedly at her, “Ever heard of knocking on Krypton? Do come in, have a seat, want a drink?”

Kara just stood in the entrance to the office with her arms crossed across her chest. “You wanted to talk, so talk. I’m kind of busy Max.”

“Yes,” Max agreed, “straight to the point. I am sorry about the red kryptonite incident and what it did to you. I intended it for Non and his men, but then you unintentionally came into contact with it. At least I helped by creating an antidote for you.”

“You brought me here to apologize?” Kara asked doubtful of his motives.

“Yes,” Max came closer, “and no. You see, I still don’t trust you, you’re an alien with god like powers and even though my creation is responsible for the change in you, it did show that you are capable of turning on us, even those you love. You’re not accountable to anyone for what you do with those powers and quite frankly that makes you dangerous.”

Suddenly a strange feeling came over Kara, before she knew it she could feel her powers draining from her as she realized that Max was in possession of kryptonite. Her eyes shot wide with fear, “No! Max please don’t do this to me!” She tried to back away from him but he kept coming closer to her.

“Mind over muscle?” Max sneered at Kara, “Sorry to quote Lex Luthor, but it’s just so classic a line when dealing with you kryptonians and kryptonite. You see, I know that it’s just a matter of time until I face some tough legal music for what happened to you, but before that happens I’m going to make sure you’re not able to use those powers of yours against me or anyone else ever again.”

“Aaaahhhh!” Kara crumpled to the floor, racked in severe pain as Max came ever closer with the deadly alien rock. Max stood over Kara, watching the blond cry out in pain, pulled his phone out of his jacket, “I need some men in my office to take Supergirl down to my lab.” Hanging up he just stood over the writhing hero. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you, I’m not a monster like you are, I am going to make it so that you’ll never be Supergirl ever again though.”

Kara gripped her body tightly as she was overcome with blinding pain. She was struggling to remain conscious when several of Max’s men came into the office and lifted her onto a metal gurney, strapping her down. Max knew that the kryptonite had to remain near her to keep her weak, so he pulled the glowing rock from his pocket and set it on her chest.

“Aaaahhhh!!!!” Kara screamed out in pain, before she passed out.

“Get her to my lab in the basement, I’ll be down shortly. Make sure the green rock stays near her or she’ll regain her powers.” Max ordered his men who immediately followed his orders.

Kara slowly opened her eyes as her head lolled from side to side. Immense pain ripped through her entire body and she remembered where she was and what had happened to her. She struggled to move but found that she was restrained on a metal table and from the level of pain she was still experiencing the kryptonite was still close by.

Max entered the room and walked over to stand beside Kara. “It’s a shame you’re so beautiful, it would be nice if you really were the hero that you look like you are. So, what’s going to happen is this, now listen carefully. I have created clear kryptonite, it will remove your powers but it won’t hurt you physically, there will be no pain. However, you will be very much human, unable to fly, no special vision or hearing abilities. I’m going to put it on your body and keep you here until all of your powers are gone once and for all.”

Kara glared at him, “Go to hell, Max!”

Max smiled at her, “I do love your spunk! I’ll know your powers are fully gone when the kryptonite turns a dark grey colour. Then I’ll remove it and simply release you to be human, never again to be Supergirl. Ready to begin?”

“Max,” Kara looked at him, “please don’t do this. I’m not a threat to you or anyone else. I want to do good and help people, surely you must see that? If you leave me powerless National City will be overrun with alien enemies and I won’t be able to stop them. I know you think you’re helping but this is just wrong.”

Max looked at Kara with eyes void of feeling, “I’m sorry I don’t trust you.” With that Max took the clear kryptonite he’d made and laid it on top of Kara’s chest in place of the green kryptonite. 

Immediately Kara began to feel weak, she could feel the power draining out of her body. It didn’t hurt, but she could feel herself getting weaker by the moment, her body beginning to change.

Max turned to one of his guards, “This is going to take several hours at least, so no one is allowed in here without my express permission, is that clear?”

The guard nodded, “Yes Mr. Lord.”

“Supergirl,” Max sneered at her, “that’s the last time anyone will ever call you that name and I’m glad that forever you’ll hear my voice saying it in your head when you think about what I took from you.”

Kara closed her eyes, a lone tear streaming down a cheek, she made no response to Max as he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

The clear kryptonite on top of her chest was already slowly turning a greyish colour as her powers were being drained. No one knew she was missing, no one knew she’d gone to see Max, and no one would be looking for her here. Things were not looking good for her.

The guard standing nearby waited for ten minutes before he came near Kara, “Supergirl? Shhh, don’t move and don’t make a sound. I’m an undercover FBI agent but I can’t get you out of here on my own. Mr. Lord has locked us in here and I think that even if I remove the rock from your chest the fact that it’s still in the room it’ll still drain your powers. I’m going to call for help, just lay still and trust me, okay?”

Kara nodded, not sure if he was telling the truth, but she was willing to take the chance, she had nothing to lose at this point. “Don’t call the police, I’m not human and they won’t do anything, call the DEO, the number is on my phone in my right boot, it’s under Night Job.”

The agent dug the phone out of her boot and quickly dialed the DEO listed in her contacts and told them what was going on and where they were. “Ok, I spoke to someone named Alex and she said that I should get the kryptonite as far away from you as possible to slow it down. So I’m going to remove it and then move you to the opposite end of the room. I hope this works.”

Kara barely nodded, consciousness was beginning to fade away from her, the last thing she remembered was the strong arms of the agent removing the straps and lifting her to the other end of the room, setting her down on the floor ever so gently. Hoping that Alex and the DEO agents would get there before she lost all her powers for forever.


	17. A Ray of Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited as a result of my screw up..sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat sat quietly next to an unconscious Kara, holding her hand and watching her. It’d been two hours since the DEO strike team, with the aid of the police had raided Lord Technologies rescuing Kara from Max and arresting him. Kara showed no signs of waking up; her face was still very pale from the effects of the kryptonite upon her system. 

Alex stood in the doorway watching Cat with Kara. It was evident to her that Cat truly cared for her baby sister. “Still no movement?”

Cat smiled at Alex, “No, she’s still out cold. I’m assuming that whatever he used on her was powerful for her to still be unconscious?”

Alex walked over towards Cat and Kara, “Yeah, he used green kryptonite to weaken her so he could get her to his lab and then try the clear kryptonite, which he created, to drain her of her powers for forever. Luckily, the guard he left with her was an undercover FBI agent or else who knows what would’ve happened to her.”

Cat looked at Kara with a worried expression on her face, “Do you think she’s lost her powers permanently?”

Alex thought before she answered, “It’s hard to say, we’ll have to wait until she wakes up and even then it will be difficult to know for sure. I suspect she’s in for a long recovery. The doctor seems to think that she’ll fully recover, I’m going to side with her on this one, just to remain hopeful and positive for Kara.”

“What happened to Max?” Cat asked changing the subject. “Please tell me he’s in deep trouble for what he did to her?”

“The FBI was investigating for several things under orders from the President and the Attorney General.” Alex answered Cat. “It’s likely that he won’t be held accountable for anything he did to her as she’s not human and has no human rights. But if I understand everything correctly, they do have enough on him with other stuff to lock him away for decades.”

Cat wasn’t impressed that there’d be no justice for Kara just because she wasn’t human. Perhaps it was time to use her powerful influence in the world of media and push for human rights to be extended to all aliens. At least they had enough other stuff on the slime ball to lock him up for a very long time, not that she suspected he’d serve very much time given the army of lawyers he was sure to have on retainer.

“I’m going to get us something to eat,” Alex said as she rested a hand on Cat’s shoulder, “Chinese food okay with you?”

Cat smiled at Alex, “Yes, that will do fine. Thanks Alex.”

When Alex returned an hour later with dinner in hand she found Cat in the exact same place as when she’d left. “You really care about her don’t you Cat?”

Cat smiled at Kara as she brushed a stray locket of hair off the young girl’s face. “Yes, yes I do care deeply for her. She’s an impressive individual to say the least.”

“That she is indeed,” Alex smiled as she approached Kara from the other side of her bed. “Do you know that she talks about you incessantly; almost to the point of being annoying? Cat this, and Cat that. I’m surprised it took you two this long to get together, she’s been crushing on you for years I think.”

“If I’d had any idea she felt that way,” Cat responded, “I wouldn’t have waited so long. I never even imagined that she’d be interested in a crusty, jaded old woman like me, she’s so young and fresh, if I may put it that way.”

Alex chuckled, “Fresh is a great way to describe her.”

Two hours after they’d finished their dinner Kara began to moan lightly as her head lolled from side to side. From the furrowing of her forehead it was evident that she was in some sort of pain, so Alex pressed the call button for the doctor.

“Is she finally waking up?” Doctor Hamilton asked. 

“It seems so,” Alex answered. “But she’s moaning and from the look on her face she must be in pain.”

“Kara.” Cat whispered lightly, “Please wake up.”

Kara’s eyes fluttered slightly as her breathing deepened, she was trying to wake up but clearly was having difficulty. 

Alex took hold of one of Kara’s hands, “Come on Kara, open your eyes for me.”

It was plain from the level of struggle she was enduring that waking was going to harder than they thought. Doctor Hamilton stepped in and injected some pain medication into Kara’s IV line and before long the girl’s face relaxed and she drifted back into unconsciousness.

“Why did you do that?” Alex asked the doctor, clearly perturbed at her.

“She wasn’t ready to wake up yet, Alex.” Doctor Hamilton responded unfazed by the ire of the agent. “It was evident that she was in considerable pain, and right now sleep is the best medicine for her. I’ve ordered her transferred to her solar bed to aid in her recovery.”

“Sorry doc,” Alex replied, “you’re right.”

Alex and Cat stood off to the side while they changed Kara to the solar bed. Cat’s arms were folded in front of her, hugging herself as she watched, feeling helpless. Once Kara was set up and the bed turned on Alex and Cat rejoined her bedside.

“Ladies,” Dr. Hamilton began, “it may be several more hours before she wakes up. May I suggest that you both get some rest? She’s going to need you to be at your best when she does wake up.”

Cat nodded, “Is there some place I can lay down here so I can be close in case she does wake up while I’m asleep?”

“I’ll go get a couple of cots and bring them in here,” Alex answered. “They’re not the most comfortable but at least we can still be in the same room with her.”

Once the cots were set up, Cat and Alex lay down. Cat lay on her side, facing Kara, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. Cat didn’t really feel like sleeping but she knew her body needed to rest for when Kara did wake up, she just didn’t want to be asleep when that happened. 

Alex lay flat on her back staring up at the ceiling wondering when Kara was going to come around and when she finally did, what would she be like? Would her powers return or did Max succeed in removing them from her for forever? Alex shuddered at how Kara would adjust to life as a mere mortal after being living nearly immortal.

Four hours after they lay down, Alex was wakened by Cat calling her name, “Alex! Kara’s waking up.” Cat called out to her. Immediately Alex jumped to her feet and went to Kara’s side. 

“Cat? Alex?” Kara moaned their names out softly, “Where am I? What happened?”

“You’re at the DEO,” Alex answered. “We rescued you from Max thanks to the FBI.”

Kara nodded slowly as she was remembering what had happened to her. “Where’s Cat?”

“I’m right here, Kara.” Cat answered as she took hold of the girl’s hand.

Kara turned her head, looking at Cat she smiled, “I’m sorry about earlier when I left you at work…”

Cat cut Kara off, “Shh, we can talk about that later when you’re feeling better. For now, you need to rest and get well.”

Kara nodded lightly in agreement. “Alex, did Max succeed in taking my powers from me?”

“It’s too soon to tell Kara,” Alex answered her truthfully. “Doctor Hamilton seems to believe that you’ll get them back, and I trust her, so let’s go with that okay?”

Kara simply nodded again, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. Cat reached over and brushed it away. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe and we got you. Don’t worry about your powers right now. You need to just lay quietly on this special bed thing and let yourself heal.”

“Okay,” Kara answered as she drifted off to sleep.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Come on doc!” Kara begged Dr. Hamilton, “Let me get out of here and into some real sunshine. I’m going crazy cooped up in this place.”

It’d been three days since Kara finally fully woke up. Each day she’d spent laying on the solar bed, hoping, praying to Rao her powers would return soon. 

“Please! I’m begging you now!” Kara smiled at the doctor.

“What exactly are you begging the doctor to do for you?” Cat asked as she walked into the room with lunch in her hand.

“Cat, please, tell the doctor that I’m well enough to go home and rest in some real sunshine!” Kara begged Cat.

“Really Kara?” Cat smiled at her. “Do you really think I’m going to tell your doctor how you’re doing and what’s best for you? I’m pretty sure she knows way more about medicine than I do.”  
Before Kara could chime in Cat continued, “However, I would be inclined to suggest to your physician that you could come and stay with me while you continue to recover, I have a large balcony where you could sit outside in the sun. Carter is in Hawaii with his dad for a month, what do you say?”

Dr. Hamilton smiled at Kara, “Okay, you can leave if you agree to stay with Cat for at least a couple of weeks or until she tires of your whining and kicks you out!”

“Hey!” Kara smiled at the doc, “I don’t whine that much…do I?”

The doctor and Cat burst out laughing at Kara just as Alex walked into the room. 

“Alex!” Kara went to her sister, “tell them I don’t whine.”

Alex started laughing, “Yeah right, and you don’t pout much either! You’re the worst whiner ever!”

“Ok,” Kara shrugged, “so I whine a bit. But can you blame me being stuck in here with no powers and no sign of them returning?”

Alex hugged Kara tightly, “Don’t worry, we all love you just the way you are.”

“I’ve offered to have Kara come and stay with me for a while,” Cat told Alex. “That is unless you want to have her come and stay with you.” Cat offered not wanting to trample on the incredibly close relationship the sisters shared.

“No,” Alex smiled at Kara, “I think she’d be happier at your place with you.” Alex winked at Kara.

Kara blushed a deep shade of red when Alex winked at her. “Well, I wouldn’t want to crimp your and Lucy’s style, that’s for sure.” It was Alex’s turn to blush.

Once the details for Kara’s release were sorted out Cat and Kara got into an SUV with Alex and headed for Cat’s penthouse in National City. Kara stared out the window of the vehicle for most of the drive, quietly thinking about recent events and wondering if her powers would ever return. 

Cat watched Kara with love and concern, slowly she reached over and took Kara’s hand in hers and squeezed gently. “It’ll be okay Kara. Your powers will return soon, I have every confidence of that happening. Let’s just take the time and enjoy you being without powers…if you understand my meaning.” Cat waited for Kara to look at her then she winked, making Kara blush deeply and grin. Cat chuckled at the sight, so predictable and adorable all in one package.

Once they were settled into Cat’s place Kara went outside and lay down on a very comfortable lounge chair, laying her head back, she closed her eyes and let her body soak up the sun. Alex had left to go to Kara’s place to get some of her things for her stay at Cat’s; Cat stood at the window with a stiff drink in her hand watching her young girlfriend bask in the sun.

Cat had felt a terrible sense of fear watching Kara after she’d been rescued from Max. What was going on with Kara that made her leave Cat that afternoon? Was Kara having second thoughts about their relationship? Cat wouldn’t blame her if she did have second thoughts; after all there were several large issues they’d have to face if they wanted to be in a relationship. Carter, Adam, CatCo, to name a few. Age differences, likes and dislikes, plans for the future. The more Cat thought about it the more she felt that it was likely that Kara had thought the same and was going to end the relationship. Shocked, Cat wiped a lone tear as it betrayed her winding its way down her face.

Cat took a deep breath as she opened the door and poked her head outside, “Kara would you like something to drink?”

“Thanks Cat,” Kara smiled as she sat up, “show me where things are and I can get it.”

Cat chuckled slightly, “Kara, just let me do this little thing for you, please. Now, what would you like to drink?”

“Umm, okay, thanks.” Kara grinned, “Is it okay if I have a beer?”

Cat laughed, “I don’t know, are you old enough to drink?”

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Kara laughed. “I’d better be or else you’ll be called a cradle robber.”

“Wow!” Cat replied shocked. “You’re going to pay for that one my dear!”

Kara grinned, “Yeah, yeah, promises, promises.”

Cat smiled as she turned and went to get Kara a beer. Maybe she’d been wrong about what was on Kara’s mind when she left Cat’s office that fateful day.

Once they were both seated on the balcony with drinks in hand Cat just watched Kara as she absorbed the sun like a sponge. “Kara, can I ask you a question?”

Kara opened her eyes and taking a quick sip from her beer she sat up and turned to face Cat. “You want to know why I left that day, why I needed the afternoon off to think, yes?”

All Cat could do was nod, a small piece of her afraid that Kara was going to end them.

“I was floating high above the clouds thinking about us.” Kara said as she eyed Cat’s face. “You see, Cat,” Kara started watching the label and she began to peel it off the beer bottle, “I’m in love with you. I have been so in love with you for a very long time, I want to be with you, that is if you want to be with me, but I have to wonder if you will ever be really able to trust me. I know you forgave me for what I did to you, but I have to wonder if maybe there’s a little residual fear or uncertainty about me in the back of your mind. That is presuming I get my powers back.” Kara lifted her head to look deep into Cat’s eyes.

Cat’s mouth was hanging open just ever so slightly, it started when Kara said that she loved her. “I have to admit that you did scare me terribly that night. I know I said I wasn’t scared, but we both know I was. But, I have completely forgiven you for it as I know it wasn’t ‘you’. Furthermore, I do fully and completely trust you with my very life, with the lives of my sons. There is no ‘residual fear’, whatever that means, of you when you do get your powers back. Kara, [Cat took her hand] I love you too, and I want to be with you as well.” Cat looked in Kara’s face, and smiled before she leaned in and gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended Kara smiled at Cat, “So, you said that I should enjoy being without my powers; what did you mean by that?”

Cat stood up and gestured for Kara to stand as well; she took the young girls’ hand and lead her inside, making her way to her bedroom, she stopped them just inside the doorway. “You should take your time and enjoy all of the sensations that you can feel while you’re still able to feel them. I suspect that your powers interfere with you ‘feeling’ some sensations such as cold, so, we should take advantage of this and experiment.”

Kara smiled and blushed at Cat’s suggestion, “Oh, okay then. Where do you want to start?”

Cat pulled Kara inside the room and lead her to the bed where she gently directed Kara to sit on it. “First things first, I need you to promise me if at any point during this you want to or need to stop or it’s too much for you to process, that you’ll tell me immediately, okay?”

Kara nodded as she licked her lips.

“Good,” Cat smirked, leaning in and kissing Kara deeply. “Second, if there’s something you want to try, you have to let me know. This is going to be about making sure you get to experience as many sensations as possible, okay?”

Again, all Kara could do was nod. She had no idea what she was in for with Cat, but she was so looking forward to it.


	18. Sweet Sensation

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat pulled Kara in closely for a deep and passionate kiss. When she stopped and leaned back into Kara’s arms that had wound their way around Cat’s tiny frame. “I know your superpowers keep you from experiencing most sensations that humans take for granted, so while you’re without them I’d like to help you experience some of them.”

Kara smiled at Cat, “You do know that I was on Krypton for the first twelve years of my life without any superpowers whatsoever, so I’ve experienced these sensations you’re talking about before, right?”

Cat smirked at Kara, “Yes I am aware of that, however, you haven’t experienced those sensations in an intimate setting. Believe me, this will be much different in many ways.”

Kara raised an eyebrow at Cat’s statement. “Hmmmm, it does sound like fun. Do you have something in mind?”

Cat grinned wickedly at Kara, “Oh I have lots in mind.” Cat pulled Kara closer and slowly began to unbutton Kara’s shirt, reaching her hands inside and rubbing them lightly over her bra. “I think you’d enjoy this if these clothes weren’t in the way.”

Kara nodded as she began to disrobe in front of Cat, smiling as Cat watched her lustfully as more and more of her skin was revealed. Once Kara was naked she looked deeply into Cat’s eyes, “I am hoping that this experience will involve the sensation of your skin on mine.”

“Of course,” Cat answered, “I want to make sure you get every sensation possible.” With that Cat began to remove her clothing until she too was standing in front of Kara nude.

Kara eyed Cat’s body, “Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are? Every inch of your body is perfect.”

“Hardly,” Cat blushed slightly, “but thanks anyway.” Cat gently pushed Kara so that she fell backwards on the bed. “Move up the bed.”

Kara shimmied up the bed slowly as Cat crawled over her frame on her hands and knees with a predatory look on her face. “So, I’m going to trust you to cooperate with me in this little escapade, trusting that I don’t need to do anything to make you comply, do you understand me?”

“Umm, okay.” Kara smiled widely at Cat. 

“Good girl,” Cat whispered, “now lay back and close your eyes, hands above your head and don’t move or peek…or else…I’ll be right back.”

Kara’s heart started to pound after she closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head. She missed her super hearing as she strained to listen for what Cat was up to. She didn’t have to wait long before Cat came back into the bedroom; Kara heard her pad softly across the room and place what she guessed was a bowl of some sort on the table next to the bed.

“I’m very pleased to see that you’re still doing what I asked you to do.” Cat smiled as she climbed up and straddled Kara’s body, “I hope you’re ready for this.” Cat took hold of an ice cube and slowly touched it to Kara’s lips smiling as the girl lightly licked the ice cube. 

Cat trailed the ice cube down Kara’s neck and then ghosted it over one nipple then the other as she elicited a powerful moan from Kara. Pleased with herself, Cat continued to trail the ice down over Kara’s abdomen, circling her belly button, making Kara giggle slightly before Cat moved slowly but surely down between Kara’s legs that Cat got her to spread for her with a gentle nudge with the other hand.

Kneeling between Kara’s legs like a worshipper at an altar, Cat took one hand and gently rubbed the moist hairs that covered the girls core. Kara’s head shot back as she gasped lightly at the touch but it was soon replaced with a loud cry as Cat gingerly ran the ice cube between her folds. When Cat stopped she looked at Kara, “So, what was that like?”

“Wow!” Kara shouted, “Cat that was incredible!”

Cat smiled as she threw the ice cube back into the bowl, “So glad you liked it, that my dear was cold.” Cat leaned over Kara and whispered in her ear, “That’s only the beginning my dear.”

“Mmmmmm,” Kara grinned, “I think I may enjoy being without my powers for a while at least.”

Cat chuckled, “Good, I’m glad you’re having fun. Now for another sensation, don’t move.” Cat reached over and opening the drawer in the table next to the bed she pulled out a feather, long and soft. Following the same route as the ice cube, starting at Kara’s head and working her slowly over the waiting and receptive body until she ended at her core.

Using the feather to tickle the hairs between Kara’s legs nearly drove the girl mad. It was all she could do to not slam her legs shut and allow Cat to continue the sweet torturous sensation she was experiencing. 

“That’s soft and tickling,” Cat said as she stopped tormenting Kara with the feather. Cat kissed Kara, “You’re doing amazing my love, now, once again, don’t move and don’t peek.”

Kara strained to listen to what Cat was up to next. She heard the distinctive sound of a match being struck and then caught the faint whiff of the residual smoke from the match being blown out. Suddenly Kara felt the powerful sensation of a hot liquid being poured over her body. “Aaaahhh!!” She moaned as the sensation of what she figured was melted wax washed over her body.

“This isn’t just any ordinary candle,” Cat said seductively, “the wax when warm becomes a scented massage oil.” And with that Cat began to rub the oil over Kara’s body, breasts receiving the majority of her attention as she rubbed and caressed Kara. Then Cat took the candle and dribbled a tiny amount of the wax over Kara’s core, forcing the girl to arch her back when she felt it drip down between her folds. Cat grinned deeply as her hand glided down and began to rub the warm oil over Kara’s clit.

“Holy shit Cat!” Kara cried out loud. 

“I gather from that comment that you’re enjoying this.” Cat smiled hugely at Kara. “That was hot and slippery and definitely wet, like you are.”

That was more than Kara could handle. Cat, please,” Kara muttered, “please I want to feel you; to feel your hands on my body. I love the other things you’re doing, but I so want, no need, to feel you.”

Cat kissed Kara deeply, “As you wish, I did have more planned to do, but I guess that could wait for later.” Cat began to lovingly kiss Kara, wrapping her arms and legs around her, pulling her in as tightly as she could. “As much as I love Supergirl, I’d be just as happy spending the rest of my life helping Kara Danvers experience what it means to be human.”

Kara began to cry lightly as she let that sink in to her heart. Cat loved her for her, not because she was Supergirl.

Cat stopped kissing Kara when she realized that she was crying, “Kara? Are you okay?”

Kara sniffled lightly, “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just really happy and sad all at the same time. I know I can live a really good life as just Kara, but I really hope Supergirl comes back and I’m kind of scared that Max succeeded in taking my powers from me for forever.”

Cat looked at Kara with concern, “I don’t for one minute believe that your powers are gone. I do fully believe that they will return, it’s just a matter of time. For the time being, let’s continue to enjoy you not having to hold back with me, allowing you to experience making love this way before your powers come back and change things.”

Kara nodded and then pulled Cat in for a deep and powerful kiss. Rolling Cat over onto her back Kara began to kiss her face, neck and trailed her lips down to Cat’s breasts. Kara licked and sucked on each breast, eliciting moans and groans from Cat, smiling each time her tongue did something new that made Cat squirm and cry out.

“Kara,” Cat managed to groan out, “this is supposed to be about you and while I’m loving what your tongue is doing to me, I want to go back to making this about you, please.”

“But my making love to you is certainly a part of the experience,” Kara smiled, “I get to pleasure you without having to worry about hurting you. So, let me finish this part of the sweet sensation of being with you and then you can have your way with me, I promise.”

Cat shook her head at Kara, “Ok, chop, chop…get to it then.”

Kara laughed, “Yes Ms. Grant.” With that Kara resumed her exploration of Cat’s body; kissing and caressing every inch of Cat’s soft and supple skin. When Kara did find her way between Cat’s legs her hand was greeted with wet hairs. “My but you are very wet, did I do that?”

Before Cat could answer the breath was taken from her mouth as Kara’s hand began to rub and grope throughout Cat’s core. One finger circling her clit then moving down she slowly pushed a finger inside Cat who writhed and moaned at the action. Kara soon had three fingers deep into Cat and was pumping in and out as she drove Cat over the edge into a powerful orgasm. When Cat had ridden the waves of pleasure out to completion Kara pulled her fingers out and smiled as she watched Cat’s face, plainly she was enjoying herself.

Cat opened her eyes and grinned at Kara, “Holy shit, Kara, that was fantastic! Now, my turn, roll over.”

Kara complied and lay back on her back as Cat began the process of showing Kara just how much she missed when she had superpowers that blocked out so much feeling.

Cat’s love making skills were epic. She spent the next two hours driving Kara from one orgasm to the other to another. When Cat finally collapsed on the bed next to Kara, she had carried her through four powerful orgasms. 

Kara lay panting and sweating heavily next to Cat. Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest after the last one ended.

Cat had used a strap on dildo with a built in vibrator to drive further sexually than she’d ever gone before. Cat, too, was exhausted from the sheer amount of energy she’d used to pump the dildo in and out of Kara, using the salacious sounds emanating from the girls mouth to fuel her drive and cause her to pump harder and faster into Kara than she physically believed was possible.

The two lovers lay next to one another, arms wrapped tightly around each other, light kisses peppering each other as they basked in the afterglow of making powerful and passionate love.

“Cat,” Kara whispered, “you did it.”

“What did I do?” Cat barely answered.

Kara raised herself up on one arm and looked at Cat’s face, saying nothing.

Cat looked into Kara’s face, “Oh my…your powers are back aren’t they?”

Kara wrapped herself around Cat and gently floated them off the bed a foot or two. “Yes, I guess I needed an adrenaline rush to bring them back fully. Thank you, that was a lovely way to have them show up again.”

Cat squealed in delight when she realized that they were no longer on the bed. “You’re welcome, now, put me down please.”

Slowly and gently Kara lowered them back down onto Cat’s bed. Kissing Cat she began the process of making love to her all over again. “I know you’re tired Cat, but I feel great, just lay back and enjoy having a super-girl-friend.”

Cat laughed at Kara, “Oh dear, I’m not sure I can handle your level of stamina, you’re going to wear me to a frazzle.”

“If frazzle is a type of orgasm, then get ready for lots of them.” Kara smiled as she dove back into making Cat come again and again and again until Cat was begging Kara to stop.

Wrapped in each other arms Cat and Kara had crawled under the sheets and were drifting off to sleep when Cat muttered, “I hope you’ll continue to stay here with me, even though it was only supposed to be while you were recovering.”

Kara softly kissed Cat’s cheek, “I’d love nothing better than to wake up next to you each day.” And before they both knew it, sleep enveloped the worn out but extremely satiated lovers.


	19. The Heart of a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter as a result of my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Comments and suggestions cheerfully welcome…enjoy!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara’s legs dangled back and forth as she sat impatiently on the bed in the med bay at the DEO. She was waiting for Dr. Hamilton to return with the results of her testing, she already knew that her powers were back, this was just a formality that needed to be done before Hank would allow her, heck, before Alex would allow her to return to active DEO duty. 

She smiled and slightly blushed as she remembered the events surrounding the return of her powers. She’d found it awkward to say the least, when she tried to tell Alex, Hank and the doctor just what she was doing when her powers came back. Dr. Hamilton did her best not to smirk as Kara struggled to tell her story. Hank just stared, trying to hide how he felt about it all, and Alex, well Alex laughed as she put her hands to her ears crying that Kara was giving too much information.

“Supergirl,” Dr. Hamilton came into the med bay with her chart in her hands. “It seems your powers are fully restored, you’re cleared to return to active duty, now get out of here and please, try to behave.”

Smiling her dazzling smile, Kara jumped off the bed and hugged the doctor, “Thanks Doc, you’re the best. See ya!” And with that Kara was gone.

Alex appeared in the doorway of the medical bay just after Kara had left. “Thanks Dr. Hamilton. I trust everything was good with all of her tests?”

Dr. Hamilton smiled at the agent, “Yes, one test was a bit off, but nothing to be concerned about.”

Alex entered the med bay, curious about what test was off. “Which test and what was wrong?”

“It was her strength test.” Dr. Hamilton answered. “We have a bench mark for measuring her strength level and during this part of the test she was a bit slower and just failed to meet it. It doesn’t concern me though, I think she’s fully fine.”

“Hmmm,” Alex sighed, “I don’t like that, but if you’re good with it, so am I. Maybe we should keep an eye on her and her strength levels for a few days.”

“Not a bad idea.” Dr. Hamilton nodded, “I’ll talk to Hank about it and we’ll set up routine checks until she’s able to meet the mark as she did before the clear kryptonite.”

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

General Lane sat quietly in his cell. While he was physically out of the game, he still had plenty of pull and power and he planned to use it to help shield him from the coming storm as much as possible. 

Following a meeting with his lawyer Lane smiled wickedly to himself. He’d set in motion a series of events that were intended to ‘deal’ with those individuals who could do serious damage to him in the coming court martial. If they couldn’t testify his chances of beating the charges were substantially increased. Now all he had to do was wait to hear if his plans worked.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Max smiled as he sat across from the new DA Miranda Jones. The previous DA had resigned in disgrace over the events surrounding Supergirl and her arrest. Sadly, before he could answer for any of the crimes he’d perpetrated against the girl right alongside of the former DA Richard Saunders had been killed in a freak car accident.

“So, do we have a deal?” Max’s attorney asked the DA. “Max will turn states evidence against several high ranking military and political people in exchange for immunity for any and all crimes.”

The new DA wasn’t pleased with the prospect of letting this snake loose on the people of National City. She was a fan of Supergirl and had wanted to try to put the man behind bars for what he’d done to her, but she wasn’t human and under the law he wasn’t guilty of any crime against her. “That depends upon what he has to say. If he’s blowing smoke and doesn’t really have anything worth the trade then it’s not going to happen. I need a little bit more than his assurances that what he’ll tell me is worth the trade.”

Max’s attorney smiled as he slid a large dossier across the table to the DA. “Let’s just say that this is a sign of good faith. In that folder you’ll find names, dates, copies of emails, etc. There’s more, a lot more, but we want our deal before we give one more bit of information.”

DA Jones perused the documents quickly and seeing a number of high ranking military officials, and politicians in it she sighed as she closed the file. “We have a deal with the proviso that if he fails to fully and completely provide all requested information, if he lies or otherwise tries to compromise the proceedings against any of the individuals we go after as a result of his testimony the deal will be null and void.” With that DA Jones slid a lengthy document across the table to Max’s attorney. “You see, I’m aware of Max’s ability to lie and twist things for his advantage so you’ll find that agreement loaded with everything we need to ensure that he doesn’t think he can play us.”

Max grinned, “You’re a lot smarter than you look.”

“We’ll need time to read this before we sign” Max’s attorney said

“No we don’t,” Max interrupted, “DA Jones will get what she wants, where do I sign?”

“Mr. Lord,” the attorney tried to urge Max not to sign but Max was having none of it.

“I understand what you’re trying to do,” Max glared at him, “but it’s fine, now where do I sign?”

Once the agreement was signed Max stood up, “I know you want to do this today, is there a chance we can do it after lunch?”

DA Jones smiled as she thought, “I don’t see why not. Be back here and ready to talk by 1 pm.” She was kind of thankful for the break, she wanted to talk to Supergirl and let her know what was happening. She felt that the hero deserved to hear from her why Max was going free.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

DA Jones sat on the couch in Cat’s office, “Kiera!” Cat called to her assistant. “Can you ask James to do whatever it is he does and let Supergirl know that I need to see her in my office asap?”

Kara looked at Cat confused but complied, “Yes Ms. Grant.”

Not five minutes later Supergirl landed on Cat’s office balcony and walked inside the office.

“Supergirl,” Cat stood and greeted her, “please come in and have a seat. The new DA would like to speak with you regarding Max Lord and his trial.”

Kara took a seat on the couch across from the DA and waited for her to begin.

“Supergirl,” DA Jones began, “first thanks for coming on such short notice. I know Max did some terrible things to you so I wanted to be the one to personally tell you what’s happening in regards to his case. I’m sorry that we can’t get him for what he did to you, believe me, I want nothing more than to punish him for the suffering he put you through. So, to put it succinctly, I’ve struck a deal with Max and his attorneys to have him turn states evidence on a number of powerful people in exchange for full immunity.”

The DA stopped talking as she let that sink in with Supergirl and Cat Grant.

“Are you kidding me?” Cat practically shouted at the DA. “That’s completely unacceptable! That man is a danger to everyone, never mind to Supergirl. He’s a psychopath who doesn’t care about who he hurts to achieve his own personal goals. This is completely unacceptable.”

“Ms. Grant,” Supergirl spoke softly. “Let’s allow the DA to continue.”

“Thank you Supergirl,” Jones smiled at her. “The case we had against Max was flimsy at best as the FBI agent who saved you was only just starting to gather evidence. He did have quite a bit of evidence, but when I examined it, a lot of it was circumstantial at best and would be incredibly difficult to prosecute. If we went to trial now it’s likely he’d walk. At least this way we can put several powerful and equally dangerous people behind bars. I know it’s not the best outcome, but given the circumstances it’s the best we can do.”

Supergirl nodded, “Thank you for letting me know. Please don’t hesitate to contact me through Ms. Grant if you need anything further from me. Ms. Grant.” With that Kara walked out to the balcony and flew away.

“She might be willing to let this stand,” Cat glared at the DA. “Rest assured I am not. Good day.”

DA Jones rose and left Cat’s office, knowing that Cat would be true to her word.

Shortly after the DA left Kara reappeared at her desk and sat quietly staring at the screen when Cat summoned her into her office.

“Close the doors, please.” Cat asked Kara as the young girl. “I’m sorry Kara. I can only imagine just how you’re feeling right now. But you need to know that I’m not going to just sit back quietly and let this stand.”

“Thank you Cat,” Kara smiled at her. “But if I may, I’d prefer you to just drop this. Max has great power and he’s not afraid to go after anyone who goes against him or threatens him, and I’m worried that he’ll go after you if you push against this. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m kind of attached to you and I want you around for as long as possible.”

Cat sighed as she smiled at Kara and her response. “Thinking of me and my safety instead of getting justice for yourself. You never cease to amaze me! And yes, I’ve become kind of attached to you too.”

They sat quietly for a moment, “You didn’t tell me how your tests went at the DEO. Have you been given the all clear by the doctor?”

Kara smiled at Cat, “Yep, she said I’m good to go.” Kara left out the minor strength test issue, but she was confident her powers were fully back and that it wasn’t really a big enough issue to worry Cat with right now.

“Good, I’m glad and I told you so.” Cat winked at Kara.

“Cat,” Kara stood up, “I have a small personal issue I need to deal with, is it okay if I take an hour or so off?”

“You never need to ask me,” Cat smiled as she went back to work, “take all the time you need.”

“Thanks Cat,” Kara smiled as she left the office.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara landed at the entrance to Lord Technologies and strode in to speak with the front desk receptionist. “Supergirl to see Max Lord.”

The receptionist looked shocked as she called Max’s office. “Mr. Lord will be down to see you shortly, Supergirl.”

Kara thanked the receptionist and turned to gaze around the atrium of Lord Technologies. Lots of glass, lots of white.

“Supergirl,” Max stuck out his hand to shake hers, but she only glared at him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just spoke with the DA,” Supergirl looked at Max. “She told me all about your ‘deal’, I just wanted to make sure that you know that I know all about you and if you break the law or are a danger to the citizens of this city I won’t hesitate to step in.”

Max smiled at her and before he could reply, out of his peripheral he saw a lone man making his way towards them. Max didn’t recognize the individual but his gut seemed to warn him that something wasn’t right.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl.

As the man approached Max he raised a gun pointing it directly at Max; Supergirl had also become aware of the approaching man and the obvious tension that had increased in Max. 

Before anyone could act, the gunman pulled the trigger, with super speed Supergirl jumped in front of Max in an attempt to shield him from the bullets. Suddenly she felt the first of three bullets slam right into her as she realized that they hadn’t bounced off her like they normally would, instead, they pounded deep into her body sending her reeling. Max dropping down next to her bleeding body.

With precision and speed Max’s personal security was on top of the gunman before he could fire any more shots at Max, subduing him. 

When time seemed to come back to normal speed Max looked with horror and shock at the unconscious and bleeding form of Supergirl on the ground next to him.

“Supergirl!” Max shouted at her but got no reply. “Call an ambulance!” Max ordered his guards as he cradled the girls’ head in his lap, his security detail began to attend to the wounds of the hero while they waited for emergency personnel to arrive.

“Phone…boot…Alex…” Supergirl managed to mutter as she briefly regained consciousness.

Max had a guard dig into her boots until he found her cell phone. Max looked in it and immediately used it to call Alex.

“Hey, what’s up?” Alex said cheerfully into the phone.

“Alex it’s Max Lord,” Max said into Kara’s phone. “Supergirl has been shot at my facility. I’ve called an ambulance but she told me to call you.”

“What do you mean she’s been shot?” Alex shouted into her phone. “She’s impervious to bullets.”

“I don’t know what else to tell you,” Max stated firmly, “she’s lying on the floor, bleeding from three gunshot wounds.”

“Don’t send her to the hospital,” Alex ordered Max, “we’re on our way to bring her where we have what she needs. Damn you Max Lord, this is entirely your fault.”

Max sighed, he knew Alex was right and now that it looked grim for Supergirl he actually was regretting his actions with the young hero. She’d stepped in front of the bullets that were meant for him and now she laying bleeding badly. Maybe he’d misjudged the girl.

It wasn’t long before Alex and a team of special agents appeared in the lobby of Max’s building and once they’d stabilized Supergirl she was whisked away and transported to the DEO.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Supergirl opened her eyes briefly on the short flight to the DEO, “Cat, Alex call Cat please.” Before Alex could reply Kara slipped back into unconsciousness. 

Using Kara’s phone Alex called Cat, not sure what to tell her.

“Kara sweetheart, where are you?” Cat asked as she answered her phone.

“Cat it’s Alex,” Alex answered. “Kara’s been shot while at Max’s building. Before you say anything I’m not sure how it happened but it did. I’m sending a helicopter to pick you up on your roof, it should be there in 10 minutes.”

“Oh my god! I’m on my way!” Cat screamed into her phone. She raced around and grabbed her purse before she bolted from her office and raced up to the roof. She didn’t have to wait long before a black helicopter landed and whisked her off towards the DEO.

Cat’s heart was practically pounding through her chest as she sat in the helicopter. Just how the hell had a bullet managed to penetrate Supergirl? What was she doing at Max’s facility in the first place? 

When Cat’s chopper landed at the DEO she barely waited for the doors to fully open before she jumped out and raced inside to meet Alex. “What the hell happened? I thought she was impervious to bullets, how did she manage to get shot?”

Alex hugged Cat and then proceeded to tell her of the strength test issue that Kara had. “Look, Dr. Hamilton and I agreed that it was likely nothing, we had no way of knowing that she was suddenly vulnerable to bullets, or I promise you we would never have cleared her.”

“Where is she?” Cat demanded.

“She’s in the med bay,” Alex said as she lead Cat towards that very room. “She’s in need of surgery to remove the bullets.”

“Bullets!” Cat stared at Alex, “How many times was she shot?”

“She took three shots to her body, one in her shoulder, one her chest, the other in her abdomen.” Alex answered.

The two ladies stood just inside the med bay as they watched the doctor and other medical personnel work to save Kara. Cat was crying openly while Alex was fighting back tears when Lucy came up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her.

Realizing that it was Lucy, Alex turned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and began crying on her shoulder. “Lucy, I…she…”

“Shhh,” Lucy said softly, “I know, she’s in the hands of the best doctor there is, she’s strong and is going to be fine.”

“She’s going into cardiac arrest!” Dr. Hamilton shouted. “Give me the paddles and charge to 360…clear…”

Kara’s body shot upward as the force of the electric shock raced through her body.

“Charge to 380…clear…” Dr. Hamilton pressed the buttons and shocked Kara’s heart she stood back watching the monitors for any sign that Kara’s heart was going to beat on its own.

Sinus rhythm soon made its welcome sound as they realized that they’d brought her back. 

Cat stood in shock and despair as she watched the whole procedure. Listening to the doctor bark orders for IV’s and other life saving measures to be done to her Kara.

“Alex, Cat,” Dr. Hamilton came over to the two women. “She’s stable enough now for surgery but we can’t wait, we need to get those bullets out of her now.”

As she spoke to the women, the other medical personnel began to move Kara on the gurney out of the medical bay in the direction of the surgical suite. Alex, Cat and Lucy followed as far as they were permitted.

“I’ll let you know how she is once we get the bullets out of her.” Dr. Hamilton assured the women before turning and entering the surgical suite, shouting a variety of orders.

Cat hugged herself tightly and began to weep, Alex wrapped her arms around Cat’s tiny frame, tears flowing freely down her face. “She’s going to be okay Cat, I just know she is.”

Alex looked at Lucy, silently begging with her eyes for it to be true, that Kara was really going to be okay.


	20. The Long Road to Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter as a result of my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

I hope you’re continuing to enjoy the story so far. Comments and suggestions always welcome.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Three hours later Dr. Hamilton emerged from the OR and found Cat and Alex. “She’s out of surgery and the next few hours will be critical. She lost a lot of blood, thankfully the last time Superman was here we got him to donate a couple of pints in case of emergency, she needed them. I had to use kryptonite on her though. For some reason I couldn’t use a scalpel nor could we poke her skin with a needle without it. I’m not sure what that was all about, but she was vulnerable to bullets and invulnerable to sharp objects. I suspect the clear kryptonite is responsible for this.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Cat asked.

“I don’t know,” Dr. Hamilton answered. “I think so, but we had to restart her heart two more times during surgery. It’s up to her now.”

“Thanks Doc,” Alex said, “when can we see her?”

“As soon as she’s set up in the recovery room, that shouldn’t be too long. I’ll come and get you when she’s ready.” Doctor Hamilton reached out and lightly touched Alex’s arm.

Cat hugged herself tightly as she listened to the news from the doctor. Kara’s condition didn’t sound good to say the least. Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Fighting back tears Cat turned to Alex, “I presume there’s some place here where we can get a rotten cup of coffee?”

Alex shook her head as if to bring herself back to reality from some place, “Yeah, we have a cafeteria, but I’m pretty sure you’re not going to be impressed with what they call coffee there.” Alex lead Cat down the hallway towards the small DEO cafeteria where they got coffees and made their way back to the med bay where Kara would be recovering from surgery.

When they arrived the stood just outside, watching the doctor and a few nurses do some more work on an unconscious Kara. The doctor saw the women standing outside the room and motioned for them to enter. 

The sounds of machines whirring and the steady beeping of Kara’s heart on the attached monitor made the whole scene seem so surreal.

“What happened to Lucy?” The doctor asked Alex, trying to bring calm to the situation with a change of thought.

“She went to interview Max about what happened to Kara.” Alex answered staring at Kara’s body. “She’ll be back when she has some answers.”

Cat pulled a chair up next to Kara’s bedside and took a hold of her hand. Before she sat down she looked at the hero’s face, brushing a small locket of hair off her face, Cat leaned in and kissed her lightly, “Kara, please wake up, I don’t know if you’re aware of this or not, but I’ve kind of grown attached to you.” Cat sat down and gently rubbed Kara’s hand in hers. It was warm, Cat felt that that was a good sign.

Alex pulled up a chair on the other side of Kara, she watched Cat closely as she whispered to Kara. “You know, I could make a fortune if I recorded this tender side of Cat Grant and posted it on the internet. Viral in an instant.” Alex smiled at Cat.

“No one would believe it even if they saw it.” Cat grinned at Alex. “I’ve spent a lifetime building a reputation of being a tough, hardnosed bitch. One tiny video isn’t going to undo that.”

“Hmmm,” Alex mused. “Maybe, but this tender side of Cat, especially where my sister is concerned, is a treat to see.”

“Alex,” Cat looked directly at her, “I do love Kara, very much. She seems to have this way about her that brings out the best in people, well most people. She’s brought out the best in me, that’s for sure. It’s easy to be ‘tender’ with her, especially when she pouts or pulls those puppy Danvers eyes on me to get her way.”

Alex laughed, “The pout is almost as powerful as her other powers. She’s used it on me on several occasions to get her way. Right now, I’d give my right arm to see her use it on me.”

Cat stared at Alex, “She’s going to be just fine. She’s tough and a fighter. And if she doesn’t stop faking soon, I’m going to fire her lazy ass!” Cat said the last part a bit louder, as if trying to force Kara to wake up.

When Kara didn’t respond Alex chuckled, “I practically expected her to open her eyes and jump at your command, do you know that? Too bad it didn’t work.”

Cat laughed, “She seems impervious to my commanding voice now that she’s seen the other softer side of Cat Grant.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity when Kara’s heart rate monitor started to pick up speed. Cat looked at Kara for a see if she was waking up, she was rewarded by watching Kara’s head slowly loll from side to side, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to waken.

“Cat? Alex?” Kara barely moaned out their names. “Where am I? Owww!!”

Alex jumped up and pushed the call button on the bed for the doctor, “Kara, open your eyes for me, please.”

Kara tried to open her eyes but only managed small slits as she strained to look at Alex. “Aaahhh, oh Rao Alex, I hurt. What happened?”

“You were shot trying to protect Max Lord from being hit with bullets.” Alex answered. 

“Oh, yeah, I remember now.” Kara moaned, “Where’s Cat?”

“I’m right here Kara,” Cat looked at her eyes. “Are you in pain?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, it really hurts a lot.”

Just then Dr. Hamilton walked into the room, “Kara, welcome back. I heard you tell Cat that you’re in a lot of pain. I know you hurt, I’ll give you something for it in a minute.”

Dr. Hamilton proceeded to perform a brief examination of Kara, checking her eyes, looking at the bandages, checking the IV bags, and finally reading the printouts from the various machines connected to Kara. She then took a syringe filled with a pain killer and injected it into one of the IV lines attached to Kara, watching her patient for a reaction as the medication made it’s way through the tubing.

Kara’s face relaxed as she felt the pain medication enter her system and do its work, attacking the pain. “Thanks doc.” Kara muttered as she drifted back to sleep, a side effect of the drugs.

Dr. Hamilton smiled at the women, “She’s out of the woods, sooner than I anticipated she would be. I told you she’s going to be okay.”

“No one likes a know it all,” Cat smirked at the doctor. “But thank you for saving her life.”

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lucy stood in the lobby of Lord Technologies in front of the tapped off crime scene area still coated with Kara’s blood. It wasn’t long before Max himself appeared to be questioned by the agent. 

“Major Lane,” Max smiled as he held out his hand. “How can I help you?”

“I have few questions,” Lucy said as she shook his hand. “I just need to get your statement about the events surrounding the recent shooting.”

Lucy and Max spent the next hour going over the events of the shooting. “It seems to me, Mr. Lord, that you owe Supergirl your life. Even after you tried to seriously hurt her and permanently damage her body she took three bullets in order to save your life. I think you owe her, big time.”

Max stared at Lucy, he knew she was right, but he was loathe to admit it just yet. “Thank you Detective. I trust you got everything you need? You can show yourself the door.” Max abruptly turned on his heels and headed back to his office.

Lucy grinned, she’d hit him to the core, she was sure of it. Time to go and see how Kara was doing and make sure Alex was okay too. 

When she arrived at the DEO Lucy found Alex asleep with her head resting on Kara’s bed, Cat was draping a blanket over Alex’s back as Lucy walked in quietly.

“How’s Kara?” Lucy whispered to Cat.

“She woke up and was in quite a bit of pain; the doctor gave her something for it and she drifted back to sleep. Alex, fell asleep about 10 minutes ago.” Cat said silently as she moved back to take her seat next to Kara. “What did Max have to say for himself?”

Lucy smiled, “He gave his statement about the events, it matched with other eyewitness accounts. I did put it to him that he owed Supergirl his life; that she saved him in spite of what he did to her. I think I hit him where he lives, but he tried to act all cool and calm.”

Cat nodded, she knew Max was all about Max. She highly doubted that he felt anything for Kara and what she’d done for him, certainly not gratitude. 

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara lay quietly staring at the ceiling of the med bay. Alex had her head resting on her bed fast asleep. Cat had curled up on a gurney nearby. Neither was aware that Kara was awake. 

“Cat?” Kara called her name.

Jumping up Cat was right by her side in an instant, “Kara, how’re you feeling?”

“I have some pain but it’s not too bad.” Kara smiled at her. “Sorry but you look terrible. How long have you been here waiting for me to wake up?”

Cat shook her head and smiled, “Hours, you’ve been out for hours. Thanks for noticing how terrible I look, too.”

Kara lifted the hand near Alex’s head and tenderly began to run her fingers through her sisters’ hair. She wasn’t really trying to wake Alex up; but she also really did want to see her sisters’ smile. Slowly but surely Alex began to rouse at Kara’s touch.

“Mmmmm, Kara?” Alex lifted her head smiling at her. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Kara lied. 

Alex looked at her skeptically, “You’re such a bad liar.”

“No I’m not,” Kara tried to protest knowing it was true.

Alex raised her eyebrows at her denial, “Yes you are, you’re the worst liar I’ve ever met. So, would you care to tell me how you’re really feeling?”

Kara smiled knowing she couldn’t pull one over on Alex, “Kind of tired and my incisions hurt a bit, but not too bad, as long as I don’t move, or laugh, or breathe.”

Cat raised an eyebrow at Kara’s reply, “Then I’d suggest that you avoid doing those things, except the breathing part, I’m not sure how long you’ll last without oxygen.”

“Very funny Cat,” Kara grimaced as she chuckled a bit, “then don’t make me laugh.” Kara lay silently for a moment, “Is Max still alive?”

Alex looked at Cat before she answered Kara, “Yes, you saved his life.”

Kara nodded but didn’t say anything for several minutes, “I know this is going to sound weird, but I’m glad he’s okay. I mean, I know he did some terrible things to me and I think he really wanted me dead, but I just couldn’t stand there and let that guy kill him; I did the right thing, didn’t I?”

Cat took Kara’s hand, “You did the right thing. You never cease to amaze me Kara. I’m not sure I would’ve been big enough to take one bullet let alone three for someone who tried to kill me recently; but I guess that’s what makes you the hero that you are.”

Kara smiled faintly, “So how did I get shot? I thought my powers were fully back, even Dr. Hamilton released me for full duty, so what happened? Were they kryptonite bullets or something?”

“We think,” Alex answered, “that it has something to do with the clear kryptonite that Max created and used to try to take your powers from you. It seems that your strength wasn’t fully up to snuff. It’s kind of weird because they had to use kryptonite on you in surgery so that they could use the scalpel and put in an IV, but bullets seemed to penetrate you no problem. I think when you’re healed we’re going to have to do lots more testing to try to figure this out.”

Kara looked concerned, “Do you think that I’ve lost the ability to withstand bullets forever? Did Max succeed in taking that from me?”

Alex hung her head, “Kara, truthfully I don’t know right now. This is so far from anything we’ve ever encountered where you’re concerned. I think we’ll take it one step at a time, maybe you just needed more time for that particular power to return fully.”

Dr. Hamilton entered the room listening to what they were talking about. “Kara I took a sample of your blood while you were in surgery and I’ve asked your adoptive mom Eliza to come and help with understanding what we find. Besides, she should be here while you recover.”

“Oh my god!” Alex cried out, “I totally forgot to call mom and tell her when you got shot. I’m so dead.”

“She did seem a bit shocked when I called her,” Dr. Hamilton grinned, “I presumed you’d called her while Kara was in surgery. She did say something about you being absent minded about telling her stuff where Kara was concerned though, so I wouldn’t be too worried about it. She is on her way here though.”

“Great!” Alex moaned.

“Alex,” Cat smiled at the young woman, “I’m sure it won’t be that bad. You were a bit preoccupied with Kara’s wellbeing to think of much else.”

“Really Cat?” Alex questioned her. “I did manage to call you right away but not her step mom, that’s not going to go over well, believe me. I actually feel pretty bad about not calling her too.”

“Don’t worry sweetie,” Eliza said as she entered the med bay, “I’m not mad, a little hurt, but not mad. I’m just glad I’m able to come and help the doctor figure out what’s up with Kara’s powers.” Eliza grabbed Alex and hugged her tightly. “You always lose sight of other issues when it comes to Kara’s safety, so I totally understand.”

Looking at Kara Eliza smiled, “And you, young lady, what’s up with your powers?”

It was then that the women in the room took turns filling Eliza in on Max and the clear kryptonite incident. Not to mention the whole red kryptonite stuff and Kara’s arrest. When they were done Eliza simply stared at Alex, “Ok, now I’m mad at you for not calling me and at least telling me all of this stuff, Alex.”

“I’m sorry mom,” Alex replied sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to keep you out of the loop, things just seemed to happen really fast, one after the other and I guess I just got caught up in everything and didn’t think. I really am sorry.”

Eliza hugged Alex tightly again, “You’re forgiven. Now, let’s have a look at that blood sample and see if we can’t figure out what’s up with Kara.”

Alex, Eliza and Dr. Hamilton left the room to go investigate together leaving Lucy and Cat with Kara.

Lucy looked at Kara, “I think if anyone can figure out what’s going on with you it’ll be those three. They’re like nerds squared or something.”

Cat and Kara laughed, sadly it made Kara wince in pain but it was a good to laugh.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Several hours later the three nerds walked back into the med bay with big grins on their faces.

“Calling your mom was the right decision,” Dr. Hamilton began. “It seems that she discovered that the mixture of the green kryptonite with the clear kryptonite in the same room and in close proximity to you Kara had a unique effect on your kryptonian DNA.”

“And,” Alex chimed in, “we think we’ve come up with an ‘antidote’ of sorts because your body is treating like it’s a poison.”

Eliza looked at Kara, “However, the antidote isn’t without risks. We have to mix green and red kryptonite together and then inject it right into your blood stream.”

Cat looked anxious, “Wait, won’t that cause Kara a lot of pain? And what effect will the red kryptonite have on her system? Will she have the same negative reaction as she did the last time?”

“No,” Dr. Hamilton answered, “because the two types mixed together will produce a completely different type; the tests we ran of the mixed kryptonite on Kara’s blood sample showed that the side effects were completely reversed, and her blood was back to normal.”

Kara looked at them concerned, “So what about the pain, won’t it hurt because of the green kryptonite?”

Alex leaned over Kara and taking her hand she smiled at her, “Sorry Kara, but yes it will hurt, it will likely hurt a lot more than normal kryptonite does. But we are sure this will work. It is still your decision, you can learn to live as a superhero who is vulnerable to bullets if you want to, because the treatment isn’t going to be fun.”

“How many treatments do I have to have?” Kara asked with fear in her eyes.

“At least two,” Dr. Hamilton answered, “possibly three.”

Eliza looked at Alex and the doctor then to Kara, “Sweetie I think it will be more like four before we get it all out. But I could be wrong.”

Cat took a hold of Kara’s hand, “So in some ways you’re doing alien chemotherapy on Kara and she’s going to be sick for a while before she gets better, is that what I’m hearing?”

Dr. Hamilton nodded, “I’m sorry Kara, I wish we had found a less painful solution. We can try sedation if the pain gets too much to bear.”

Cat’s eyes shot wide, “You think it’s going to be that painful that you’d consider sedating her for the treatments?”

The three scientists nodded; they knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but they also knew they could undo what had happened to Kara’s powers if they proceeded with the treatment.

Cat looked at Kara, “Kara, this is all yours to decide. I’m with you 100% regardless of what you do decide to do. But know that I’ll be right here with you for each and every treatment if you choose to go through with it.”

Kara looked at Cat, fear in her eyes betraying her attempts at being brave. “I can’t be Supergirl properly if I’m afraid of getting shot every time I go out to stop some criminal. Okay, then, let’s do it.”

Dr. Hamilton looked at Kara, “We can’t do any treatment until your wounds have healed. I need your body as strong as it can be without its powers. Let’s see how you are a week from now and go from there, okay?”

Kara nodded as a small tear made its way down her cheek.

“Hey,” Alex said trying to comfort Kara, “I know it’s scary but you’re not alone. We’re going to do everything possible to keep the pain level down; we’ll get you through this I promise.”

Kara nodded again in silence, trying desperately and failing to hold back a flood of tears. Soon she was sobbing, making the incisions in her body cry out in pain.

Before she could ask for it the doctor was injecting her IV with a pretty strong dose of pain medication. Shortly thereafter, Kara was fast asleep.

Dr. Hamilton looked at the women in the room, “Ladies, this is going to be very hard on her. We told her it would be painful, but I’m not sure she grasps just how much pain is going to be involved. We need to make sure that we’ve thought of every possible contingency for dealing with this and the pain before we even try one treatment, or I’m not going to allow it to happen to her as her doctor.”

Cat looked at the doctor, “But you said you could sedate her.”

“Cat,” Dr. Hamilton answered her, “sedation will only do so much. There are times when people can and do still feel pain when they are under sedation. I fear she’s going to have to endure the pain in order for the treatment to be effective, I’m sorry.”

Cat looked at Lucy, “I hope that bastard appreciates what she did for him, because quite frankly he doesn’t deserve it.”

Lucy just nodded, what could she say in response to Cat. Kara was a hero, even a hero to her enemies, because that’s what hero’s do, they step in to save even those who want them dead and risk their own lives in the process.

Kara’s long road to recovery had only just begun.


	21. The Fight for Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter as a result of my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

This chapter may be a bit difficult to read, especially if you or someone you love has endured chemotherapy. Self-care is very important, if anything triggers any sort of an emotional response, I advise you to skip this and read the next chapter. Sorry.

Thanks for reading, hope you continue to enjoy the story. Comments and suggestions welcome.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

One week had passed since Kara was shot. Her wounds had healed up nicely. She was still in a strange sort of limbo regarding her powers. They were back except for strength and her invulnerability to bullets. She even healed differently since the clear kryptonite exposure. Everything was different and the same all at once. 

Kara had spent the week with Cat at her penthouse, as they waited for the wounds to heal so that Kara could begin the special treatment to help rid her body of the effects of the clear kryptonite. Today they were heading into the DEO to start the treatment if the doctor felt Kara was ready. Kara knew she was ready physically, mentally, the thought of the pain she might have to endure made her incredibly nervous.

Cat waited patiently by the elevator door for Kara, she knew that the girl was nervous, hell, Cat was nervous for her. When Kara appeared wearing lose fitting clothing as was recommended by the doctor so she’d be comfortable, she smiled at Cat.

“Let’s get this over with before I change my mind.” Kara let out a deep breath of air.

“You don’t have to do this Kara, you know that right?” Cat asked looking at her with eyes filled with love and concern.

“Yes, I do,” Kara answered, “you know I do. I won’t be the same hero if I’m worried about getting shot. I know it’ll be hard but I trust Alex, Eliza and the doctor and as long as you’re with me I can make it through.”

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara sat on the gurney in the med bay waiting for the treatment to begin. The women in her life who’d come up with the antidote were making sure everything was exactly as it should be.

When the trio entered the room, the doctor was carrying the tray with the antidote on it, Kara felt her mouth go dry in anticipation when she saw it. 

“Kara,” the doctor began, “let’s get you comfortable, can you lay back please?”

Kara nodded as she looked at Cat while she moved up onto the gurney to recline. “Geez you guys, you all look like I’m about to die. Can someone at least crack a joke or smile or something?”

Alex smiled at Kara, “Sorry, I guess we’re all a little focused on making sure we get this right so that we don’t have to do it too much.”

Dr. Hamilton stood next to Kara, “So here’s what we’re going to do. We made a needle infused with a small amount of kryptonite so that it can pierce your skin and establish the IV we need to inject the antidote into your blood stream.”

Once Dr. Hamilton was confident that the IV was in and it was up and running she turned and looked at Kara. “We’re going to give you the antidote with a saline solution to try to lessen the impact upon your system, make it less painful. It will take about twenty minutes for the entire dose to enter your system. We’ll be monitoring your vitals the entire time. Okay?”

Kara nodded as she looked at the IV and then at Cat who was sitting next to her holding her hand. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Dr. Hamilton took a small IV bag filled with a rust coloured liquid and attached to the already established IV, monitoring the rate of the drip. “It’s begun Kara. Let me know if you have any pain okay?”

Kara exhaled as she nodded and leaned her head back to rest on the upright gurney. She was determined not to show any sign of discomfort or pain if at all possible. She was going to suck it up as best she could and endure the treatment.

Five minutes into the treatment Kara’s eyes shot wide open and she gasped as searing pain began to course through her system. Gritting her teeth she tried not to cry out but the pain level just continued to rise.

“Kara,” Alex asked, “are you in pain?”

All Kara could do was nod as she tried to push through the pain without crying out. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing, keeping it slow and steady, but the sheer intensity just continued to rise. It wasn’t long before she cried out, “Aaaahhhh!!!” 

Cat stood up and tried to comfort Kara but she knew there was nothing she could do. “Try to focus on the sound of my voice Kara, try to block the pain out if you can.”

The pain was searing as the kryptonite continued its journey through her body. Try as Kara might there was no way she could keep from crying out in agony. Her body began to writhe, her chest lifting off the bed, as she battled to get through the pain. “Basin…please…” Kara barely had time to ask for and receive a small basin before she threw up in it. A sickly coloured bile spew forth from her belly as her body processed the kryptonite, both the stuff they’d injected and the clear. 

Cat wiped Kara’s mouth and then wiped her brow with a cool cloth when she ceased vomiting and slumped back into the gurney. She knew better than to try to say anything to ease Kara’s pain, for there were no words that could accomplish that task. Cat just held onto Kara’s hand and continued to hold her hair back for her every time she threw up into the basin.

Alex and Eliza watched Kara as she struggled with the antidote, knowing that they were partially responsible for her suffering, but also confident that it would work.

Kara let out one long primal scream as the last of the antidote flowed through her system and then she collapsed onto the gurney and passed out.

“Kara!” Alex shouted, “Oh god Kara!”

Eliza grabbed Alex so that Dr. Hamilton could get next to Kara and check on the girl. “Alex, let Dr. Hamilton tend to Kara.”

Dr. Hamilton listened to Kara’s heart and after reading all of the monitors she turned and looked at the other women in the room, “She’s passed out from the pain. I’ll disconnect the treatment bag and give her a shot of a painkiller to try to ease her suffering. I’m sorry.”

Alex and Cat were crying as they just stood by helplessly and watched the doctor take care of this amazing woman. Eliza had tears flowing down her cheeks too, as she held on tightly to Alex.

One hour after Kara passed out she began to moan as she started to waken. “Cat? Alex?” Kara barely managed to squeak out their names.

“We’re here Kara,” Alex answered as she held her sisters’ hand.

“Basin…” Kara begged.

Cat was quick with the tiny basin and she pulled Kara’s hair back as the girl vomited yet again. They’d been correct, this was very much like chemotherapy, but with a great deal of pain. 

When Kara was done vomiting she collapsed into the bed and looked at Cat. “Aren’t I a sexy sight to behold?”

Cat shook her head, “You’ve looked better that’s for sure. How’re you feeling?”

“Awful,” Kara winced in great pain. “Is it over?” She asked panting heavily.

“Yes, it’s over,” Alex answered her. “You did great Kara.”

Kara lay back and closed her eyes, trying to fight down the urge to throw up again. 

Cat was wiping her forehead with a cool damp cloth as she watched Kara’s face. “I’m so proud of you, you did so well.” Cat leaned in and gently kissed Kara’s forehead.

The worst of the treatment was over, now they just had to wait and see if it had any effect. Kara fell asleep shortly after Dr. Hamilton gave her another dose of a pain killer as she could see that Kara was still in some pain.

“She’s going to sleep for at least a few hours,” Dr. Hamilton said. “I’m going to take a blood sample while she’s unconscious and check to see what, if any results have occurred. My guess is very little and she’s going to need more treatments, I’m sorry.”

A small tear fell down Cat’s cheek, never in her whole life had she felt so helpless. She looked over and saw Alex holding herself tightly as she wept. Eliza had made her way over to her daughter’s side and had wrapped her arms around her as they both cried.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The elevator doors opened and Alex wheeled Kara into Cat’s penthouse. Kara had objected to the wheelchair but relented when she was outnumbered in the med bay. She still felt crappy but the pain was subsiding slowly. Dr. Hamilton had ordered Kara to get as much sunshine as possible, knowing that it was the best treatment for the kryptonian. 

“Kara, are you hungry?” Cat asked.

“Not really,” Kara softly replied, “but you guys can go ahead without me. I just want to lie down.”

Alex helped Kara out to a lounge chair on Cat’s balcony, “You doin’ okay?”

Kara smiled at Alex, “Yeah, I’m okay, thanks Alex. I just want to take it easy for a while. Do you think it worked?”

“It’s hard to say,” Alex replied, “Dr. Hamilton thinks that you’re going to need a few more treatments. She took some of your blood to test and see what effect the treatment had.”

Cat came out to the balcony with a stiff drink in her hand and two beers for the ladies. “Kara I understand that cancer patients sometimes drink a beer to help settle their stomachs after chemotherapy. I figure it can’t hurt.”

Kara smiled weakly at Cat as she took the beer, “Thanks Cat. So, Alex what did the doc say was the plan for future treatments?”

Alex peeled at the label on her beer, “She wants to do it every other day for a total of four treatments and then we’ll re-evaluate to see if you need any more.”

“So three more,” Kara stated, “well that just sucks.”

No one other than Kara even smiled, “Listen you guys, this is going to be hard enough but it’ll be impossible if you don’t learn to at least try to laugh a little in the middle of it.”

“Well it would be easier to laugh if you actually said something funny.” Cat winked at Kara.

Kara chuckled, “See, that’s what I’m talking about! Alex, where’s Lucy? Why aren’t you two out on a hot and heavy date?”

“Really Kara?” Alex smiled at her. 

“Yes, really Alex.” Kara smiled at her sister. “Lucy’s pretty hot and I can’t imagine why you’d want to be here when you could be seriously making out with that very sexy woman.”

“I am sitting right here,” Cat smirked at Kara.

“She is hot Cat,” Kara smiled at her, “but she’s got nothing on you, trust me. You’re the sexiest person I know and if I didn’t feel like shit I’d jump you right here and now.”

“Okay!” Alex grinned, “I’ll call her and see what she’s up to.”

“Why not invite her to join us for dinner?” Cat smiled. “I’m going to order pizza and potstickers, I know Kara said she’s not hungry, but maybe the smell will help her appetite.”

“You know my weak spot, that’s for sure, Cat.” Kara grinned a huge smile at her lover. “Other than you I mean.”

“Okay, so now the flirting with me sitting here is getting uncomfortable.” Alex sighed as she texted Maggie and invited her to Cat’s for dinner.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat was right, Kara did manage to find a bit of her appetite once her favourite foods were delivered. Kara didn’t eat that much, but she did try to eat a little bit.

Sighing deeply Kara stood up and kissed Cat, “I’m going to bed, it’s been a rough day. Thanks for the dinner.”

Cat looked at Alex, “Do you really believe that this treatment is going to work? Because if you have any doubts whatsoever I want to know right now. I’m not going to let her go through any more of that kind of suffering unless you’re completely sure that it will work.”

Alex sighed as she looked down, “I do believe it will work, completely. The tests we did on her blood with the antidote showed complete reversal of the effects of the clear kryptonite, so yeah I’m sure it will work. I hated seeing her suffer like that today, I’m not sure I’m not going to have nightmares with the sound of her screams in my head.”

“Okay then, how can we keep the pain level down during the treatments?” Cat asked. “I don’t know how she’s going to handle anymore, let alone three of them.”

“I’ll ask the doctor if we can sedate her, even slightly.” Alex suggested. “I think she’s going to say no as we need to make sure that nothing else interferes with the antidote in her system.”

Cat sat quietly for a few moments, “I’m going to go and check on her. Alex, you’re welcome to stay with us while she’s having treatments, I think she’d like it if you were here with her.”

Alex smiled faintly, “Thanks Cat, but, umm…”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Cat rolled her eyes, “Lucy is welcome to stay too.”

Alex blushed, “Thanks Cat. I’m going to go and get a few things and Lucy. I should be back in about an hour or so.”

Cat smiled as she went inside to check on Kara. When she entered the bedroom she found Kara lying on top of the blankets, in her pajamas, but visibly in pain. “Kara, are you okay?” Cat asked as she went and sat on the bed next to the curled up alien, she brushed her hand across Kara’s cheek. “Let’s get you under the covers and I’ll join you shortly. Alex and Lucy are going to stay with us while you’re having those treatments so I want to make sure they have towels, etc. for when they get here.” Cat helped Kara get under the sheets and kissed her forehead softly.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The next two treatments were just as difficult to endure as the first one. Pain and vomiting were an awful part of the process. Kara lay quietly on the gurney in the med bay at the DEO after finishing the third treatment. Her head was pounding, in fact her whole body ached from the kryptonite flowing through her system. She was focusing on trying not to throw up again while she waited for Eliza and the doctor to come back with the latest test results to determine if she needed any more treatments. Kara silently prayed that she wouldn’t.

Cat looked at Kara with great concern. Her girlfriend looked like she’d been through hell. Other than dry toast Kara hadn’t eaten very much at all in the past week. She was pale and drawn in her cheeks. Cat held Kara’s hand and gently stroked it as she sat with her, waiting for the test results.

“Cat,” Kara muttered, “I don’t know if I can take any more of this. I feel terrible, my whole body hurts, I feel like all I want to do is throw up. I really hope this works.”

“I know,” Cat tried to sound reassuring, “Alex told me she’s sure the antidote will work, and I believe her, she wouldn’t let you go through this if she wasn’t sure it would be successful. You’ve come this far, if they think you’ll need another one I think you should do it, if you don’t I think you’ll regret it.”

Kara sighed as she nodded, “I know, I’m just not sure how much more I can handle.” Tears began to stream down her face.

Eliza walked in with the doctor, the look on her face told Cat that it wasn’t good news. “Kara, it looks like the antidote is working but you will need one more treatment. I’m sorry sweetie.”

Dr. Hamilton came into the room, “Kara, I’m going to send you home with a mild painkiller and some nausea medication. We’ll do the last treatment the day after tomorrow, okay?”

Kara nodded. She looked at Cat, “Let’s go home.”

Home, Kara referred to Cat’s penthouse as home, Cat was pleased and a bit anxious at the same time. Glad that Kara felt at home enough to call the place her home, she also wondered where their relationship was going. Time to worry about that later, Kara needed to go home and rest.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara lay on the med bay bed, nervous as she waited for the last treatment to begin. She wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible so she could get back to some sort of a normal life once the antidote did its job. “Cat, do you know what I want for dinner tonight once this is all over? Pizza and potstickers, time to celebrate the return of Supergirl.”

Cat smiled at Kara, she knew that food wouldn’t be on Kara’s plate tonight if the previous three set of treatments were any indication. “You can have whatever you want my dear.”

Dr. Hamilton came into the room, her face didn’t look terribly happy, “My calculations indicate that for this to be the last treatment we’re going to have to make it slightly more potent and give a larger dose.”

Cat’s eye shot wide open, “So this will be worse than the other three times? No, no way. She barely managed the other times.”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor said looking at Kara, “but if we don’t do it this way then it’s likely you’ll need another treatment and I’d just as soon spare you that. I think you can handle it, we’ll give you some pain medication this time to help you.”

Kara looked down for a moment, “Let’s just do this doc.” Kara gripped Cat’s hand tightly in anticipation of the coming pain.

Dr. Hamilton connected the last bag of the antidote to Kara’s IV and began the drip. She also injected the IV line with a shot of pain medication to try to ease the pain Kara was going to experience. “Here we go Kara.”

It didn’t take long for the pain to slam into her body. It was substantially more intense than the other times and her body jolted as she cried out in agony. “Aaaaahhhh!! Oh god Cat, oh god it hurts! Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!” Before Kara could ask for a basin she turned her head and threw up violently. The powerful kryptonite flashed through her system like lightning. Tears were running down Kara’s cheeks as the pain almost became unbearable. It wasn’t long before she passed out from the pain. 

“Damn it Alex!” Cat shouted at her, “This better be the last time she has to endure this.”

Eliza stood next to her daughter, “This will do it. I’m sure of it. I don’t want to make her suffer anymore either.”

Dr. Hamilton drew a blood sample while Kara was unconscious and the last of the antidote had entered her system. “I’m going to test this and see how things are.”

Cat and Alex sat down next to Kara while Eliza and the doctor went to test her blood sample. Cat held onto Kara’s hand praying to whatever god might be listening, pleading that Kara would be okay.

Three hours later Kara slowly began to waken. Her head lolled from side to side as she inhaled deeply. “Cat, Alex, are you guys still here?”

“Hey,” Alex said as she leaned over Kara, “how’re you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Kara sighed as she looked at Cat. “Did it work?”

“Your foster mom and the doctor are checking your blood right now to determine that.” Cat said in response. 

Eliza raced into Kara’s room, “We have great news, the clear kryptonite is fully out of Kara’s system. Now we just have to wait while her body processes the rest of the antidote for your powers to fully return”

Kara let out a huge sigh of relief when she heard the news. “Thank you. Umm…basin…”

Kara threw up several times and then lay back exhausted. “So how long before this stuff is out of my system and I’m back to normal?”

“A few days at least,” Dr. Hamilton answered, “you’ll need to rest and get lots of sunshine. Once you’re able you’re good to go home.”

Cat smiled at the doctor, “Thank you.”

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Once they were home and tucked in bed together, Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s body, the young girl’s face nestled into Cat’s chest. Kara was sound asleep, her face was pale and she had a look on her face that told Cat that she was in some pain. Lovingly Cat brushed a small locket of hair off of Kara’s face as she leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. “I’m glad that that’s done. I’m so proud of how well you handled it. You’re going to be just fine and before you know it, you’ll be Supergirl once again, saving the day.”

Kara murmured as she tried to snuggle in closer, “I love you Cat.” Kara managed to squeak it out before she fell into a deep sleep.

Cat took a deep intake of breath at the statement, and then she smiled. “I love you too Kara.” Kissing her again Cat too drifted off to sleep.


	22. General Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of all sorts of twists and turns...some deaths too. Lot's of angst and struggle for our heroes, especially Kara. It's about to go sideways for a bit, just because I can do it, but never fear...love will win the day...just not today, or tomorrow, or who knows when...but love will win the day. Enjoy, hope you like it.
> 
> Also...this is an edited chapter as a result of my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you’re continuing to enjoy the journey.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

A week had passed since Kara had completed the special treatment to rid her body of the clear kryptonite and her powers still hadn’t returned. She was finally eating normally, for a human that is, and she spent as much time as she could out in the sunshine, trying to help her powers to return.

She was on the balcony when Cat came home from work. “Hi, how’re you feeling?”

“Good,” Kara smiled up at her, “except my powers still haven’t returned yet.”

“They will,” Cat sat next to her, “they gave you a lot of kryptonite and your body just needs time to process it that’s all.”

Kara nodded as she looked at Cat, “What if they’re gone for good? What if the treatment to fight the clear kryptonite that was meant to take away my powers actually resulted in them being gone for good?”

Taking Kara’s hand Cat sighed and then looked her in the eye, “I don’t believe for one second that Alex, Eliza or the doctor would have put you through that horrible treatment if they thought that it might result in you losing your powers for good. Dr. Hamilton was very confident that they would return, so her timeline is a bit off.”

Kara sighed, “I really hope so.”

Cat looked down at Kara’s hand as she held it, “I have something to tell you, it’s not good news. General Lane has escaped from the military prison he was being held in and Max Lord was found dead in his office this morning.”

Kara’s eyes went wide, “Do you think the general had something to do with Max’s death?”

“Yes I do,” Cat answered, “and I think, well Alex and Maggie and I think that the general is going to come after you. So we’re going to stay at the DEO until he’s found or your powers return.”

“No Cat.” Kara spoke firmly. “I’m not going to hide in some hole in the ground from that asshole.”

“Kara,” Cat looked at her sternly, “without your powers you’re vulnerable to anything he might try to do to you and there’s no way you could protect me either if he attacked us both here. The DEO, while not the nicest place, is the safest until you have your powers.”

The anger on Kara’s face was evident, she plainly didn’t want to run and hide from General Lane, but she also knew that Cat was correct. “What if we got Alex and Lucy to stay here with us, or hired some body guards?”

Cat sighed, “Even then, there’s no guarantee that he won’t be able to get to us and maybe he’ll hurt or kill those who are trying to protect you. Do you really want to risk Alex and Lucy’s life so you can stay here?”

Kara hung her head, “No.” 

“Alright then,” Cat patted Kara on the knee. “We need to get some things together and go there right away. Alex is waiting by the elevator and Lucy is waiting downstairs to escort us to the DEO.”

Kara chuckled, “You’d already decided that this was what we were doing before you even came home!”

Cat grinned at her, “Yes I did, I knew you’d resist so I brought Alex as backup if I didn’t manage to persuade you to go. But I knew I would succeed.”

Kara laughed, “You do seem to know how to get me to do whatever you want me to. I do have a question though, how’re we going to continue to ‘enjoy’ me being human, so to speak, at the DEO?”

Cat eyed her, “Resourcefulness my dear. Where there’s will there’s always a way.” Cat winked at Kara. “Besides, it’ll add to the adventure of it all if we’re always trying to not get ‘caught’ if you catch my drift.”

“Hmmm,” Kara raised an eyebrow, “this sounds like it might actually be a bit of fun, if we want it to be.”

“That’s the spirit!” Cat smiled, “Now get up and let’s get moving. We have your favourite dinner getting cold in the car.”

Kara couldn’t move fast enough once she knew what was waiting for her for dinner. “Come on then, what’re we waiting for?”

Cat laughed, “So predictable.”

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex paused at the entrance way to Cat’s building, looking carefully to ascertain if there was any sign of an imminent threat, Lucy was facing her from the vehicle, doing the same thing. When Lucy and Alex nodded at each other, Alex ushered Kara and Cat out of the building in the direction of the SUV as quickly as possible. 

Suddenly out of nowhere two large black SUV’s pulled up and eight heavily armed men jumped out with weapons pointed at them. Lucy drew her gun and fired six shots hitting three of the gunmen, who promptly got back up after being hit thanks to the body armor they were wearing. Alex too, managed to fell three of the gunmen before she was hit in the shoulder and sent reeling in pain to the ground.

“Alex!” Kara screamed as she raced to her fallen sisters’ side. Before she could stoop to help her Kara came face to face with the working end of an MP5 assault rifle and stopped dead in her tracks.

Lucy had turned to see Alex hit with the bullet and fired off three shots, temporarily felling the gunman. Before she could move or get close to Alex she was surrounded and subdued by the remaining assailant who threw her to the ground face down and struck her in the head with the butt end of his rifle, sending her into unconsciousness.

“Hands!” One of the gunman shouted at Kara, “let me see your hands!”

Immediately Kara raised her hands and put them above her head in a motion of surrender. “Please let me help her!”

“Shut up!” The gunman barked at Kara, as he grabbed her and threw her into one of the vehicles. Another gunman had already secured Cat and the assault team was racing away by the time Lucy regained consciousness and was beginning to make her way to Alex.

“Alex,” Lucy applied pressure to the wound, “stay with me Alex, keep your eyes open and on me.” Lucy then grabbed her radio and called the DEO, “Agent down, repeat agent down, at Grant Towers, 4th and Main.”

Lucy looked up and down the street, and found no sign of any other assailants. “They’re gone, Alex.”

“Oh my god,” Alex cried, “they got Kara and Cat! Just who the hell were they?”

“I don’t know,” Lucy answered, “you need to lie still and wait for an ambulance.”

Alex nodded lightly as she stopped moving around on the ground, darkness starting to creep over her.

“Hey, no, no, Alex,” Lucy shouted at her, “open those gorgeous eyes and look at me.”

Alex smiled faintly at the comment as she struggled to stay awake. She could hear the sound of sirens in the background, the cavalry was coming, too late, but they were coming. Try as she might, the blood loss was driving Alex into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was Lucy’s concerned face hovering over her as she drifted away.

SGSGSGSGSSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara wrapped a protective arm around Cat as the SUV sped through the city. Cat was clearly terrified, Kara wasn’t doing that much better.

“Put these on, now!” One of the assailants handed hoods to Cat and Kara. When they hesitated they came face to face with the barrel of a handgun, “Don’t make me tell you to do it again, put them on right now!”

Kara took the masks from the gunman and handed one to Cat, “It’ll be okay, Cat, just do as they say.”

Cat’s eyes were terror filled as she put the mask over her head. Kara waited until she was hooded before she put her own on her head.

It felt like an eternity riding in the SUV, hooded and breathing deeply, before the vehicle stopped and they were unceremoniously hauled out of the car. Standing still both Kara and Cat were handcuffed behind their backs before they were ushered into a building.

“Why didn’t you use the kryptonite handcuffs on her?” An unknown female voice asked.

“We didn’t need to use them, the kryptonite had no effect on her and she didn’t even put up a fight.” One of the captors answered.

“Really?” The female voice responded, “Take them to room two and bring the General in once they’re secure.”

“Yes ma’am.” The reply was followed by Cat and Kara being hauled down a long corridor and then into a room. 

When they were both seated and secured to the chairs their hoods were removed. Kara’s first instinct was to find Cat and make sure she was okay. Cat did the same for Kara, but plainly she was filled with terror. Cat appeared to begin to say something to Kara, but she stopped when Kara shook her head at her.

Kara surveyed the room, it was plainly some sort of a lab with a metal table, and other medical instruments around it. 

They didn’t have to wait long before General Lane and an unknown woman entered the room.

“Supergirl,” Lane smiled at her, “we meet again.”

“I’m not Supergirl.” Kara answered.

“Oh, yes you are my dear.” General Lane grinned at her, “So let’s drop the pretense shall we? I’ve known about you for quite some time, you did a great job hiding it but I figured it out.”

Kara said nothing as she glared at him. How she longed for her powers to return right then and there; no kryptonite was anywhere to be seen, if she got her powers back she’d deal with these assholes and save Cat. “What do you want?”

“We have what we want, namely, you. Cat Grant is here to ensure that you cooperate with us, she’s your motivation to behave so to speak.” General Lane answered. “This is Dr. Lillian Luthor, the director of Cadmus. She’s been quite anxious to meet you, well, study you would be more accurate. Now she’s going to get that opportunity.”

“There’s nothing to study.” Kara stared at them, “Max Lord succeeded in removing my powers from me with a type of artificial kryptonite he created. I’m as human and vulnerable as you are. Supergirl is gone.”

General Lane and Dr. Luthor eyed Kara suspiciously, suddenly Lane punched Kara in the face, sending her body and the chair she was attached to flying across the floor. Kara was barely conscious when she was righted. The General and the Doctor eyes were wide when they saw the blood trickling down her face.

“How can this be?” Dr. Luthor said as she held Kara’s chin in her hand and examined the girls’ face. “She plainly is powerless; did Max really succeed in removing her kryptonian powers?”

Cat spoke up, “Yes he did. He created and used a thing called clear kryptonite on her over a week ago; it was intended to remove her powers for good, and he succeeded at it. Her powers are gone.”

Luthor glared at Cat, “So what was she doing at your place Cat Grant?”

“We’re living together.” Cat answered flatly. “She’s my girlfriend.”

Lillian raised an eyebrow, “Really, so Cat Grant is gay and so is Supergirl. Who would’ve thought it.”

Cat said nothing as she glanced over at Kara who was starting to shake the cobwebs out of her head from Lane’s punch.

Lillian looked at the General, “I think we need to run a few more concrete tests to determine if her powers are really gone. Although, your method was succinct and clearly demonstrated that she’s vulnerable.”

General Lane smiled, “The simplest and most direct method is always the best in my opinion.”

“Let’s get her up on the table and begin those tests, shall we?” Lillian motioned for a couple of large men to aid in the process.

Kara fought back as best she could but without her powers she was helpless against them. Glaring at the doctor who was watching with wide eyed wonder the lack of fight in the person who was supposed to be Supergirl. Soon she was strapped to the metal table, waiting for whatever they were going to do to her.

The Doctor wasted no time; she drew several vials of blood, before she stuck out her hand and asked one of the guards for his taser.

Kara’s eyes went wide with fear when she realized what was about to happen. Before she could brace herself the Doctor had applied the taser to her torso causing her body to convulse violently upward, as far as the straps would allow. She cried out in agony at the power of the weapon, stopping only when Lillian ceased its power flow.

“Interesting,” Dr. Luthor hummed, “it seems she is in fact without her powers. She can bleed and feel pain. It looks like Max did it. And while you may no longer be invincible you are far from human.”

Then just to be mean, Lillian shot another jolt of the taser into Kara’s body, holding it for slightly longer than the last time. When she stopped it, she looked and saw taser burns on the girls torso. Nodding at the General she then smiled at Kara, “It appears that you really are no longer Super. That changes things substantially, we no longer have use for her or Cat Grant.”

“We’re not going to release them, are we?” General Lane asked incredulously.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Luthor answered exasperated, “we can keep them and use them as test subjects or we can just dispose of them cleanly. I think the latter would be more suitable as they are both going to be more trouble than they are worth as people try to rescue them, they’re too high profile.”

“Agreed,” General Lane nodded. “How’re you going to do it?”

“We’ll simply put them down like any other test subject that’s outlived its usefulness and then incinerate the remains.” Lillian shrugged as she looked at Cat and Kara.

As the Doctor prepared some sort of a large syringe Cat started to cry, “Please don’t do this, I have a son, we haven’t seen where we are, just blindfold us and drop us off somewhere.”

The Doctor grinned an evil smile at Cat, “I’m sorry, but we just can’t risk it. You’ve seen our faces and know our names so all anonymity is gone.” As she slowly made her way towards Cat with the syringe obviously filled with something that would end her life.

In a blur the doctor was thrown across the room, landing in a twisted pile on the floor, seemingly unconscious, the general wasn’t far behind her as he flew through the air and ploughed right into the guards, sending them all crashing into the concrete wall. Everyone in the room except for Kara and Cat lay unconscious on the floor.

Kara stood over the bodies of their captors, rage all over her face as her hands were clenched tightly in fists at her side. She’d positioned herself between Cat and their captors just until she was sure they wouldn’t be getting up any time soon.

Slowly Kara turned to see Cat gaping at her, “What took you so long?”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Kara smiled at Cat as she removed the restraints and scooped her up into her strong kryptonian arms. Kissing her softly, “Sorry I was late.”

“You’re forgiven, now get me out of here!” Cat smiled at Kara as she wrapped her arms around her hero’s neck.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara flew Cat to the DEO where she was relieved to find Alex recovering on a bed in the medical bay with Lucy sitting beside her.

“Kara! Cat!” Alex shouted as she tried to get off the bed but was pushed back down by Lucy. “Oh my god! What happened?”

Cat recounted the tale of her hero’s timely return to the people in the room, smiling as Kara blushed slightly.

“A shot of adrenaline can force my powers to suddenly return,” Kara shared with Cat. “I was hoping we’d get to try another type of adrenaline to get them back, but that worked too.”

Cat smiled and blushed slightly at Kara. “I’m just glad it happened when it did, that doctor was one scary bitch.”

“The DEO secured the facility and found General Lane’s and Dr. Luthor’s bodies. It seems you killed them while you were escaping” Hank said as he entered the room.

“What?” Kara was shocked, “when we left them they were alive, unconscious, but alive. I didn’t kill them, I swear I didn’t.”

“Their bodies are going to be autopsied to determine the cause of death.” Hank replied. “Until then, you will have to remain in a cell at the DEO.”

“That’s outrageous!” Cat shouted at Hank. “They were about to kill us both and she saved our lives! They were alive, I saw them alive, she didn’t kill them. If she were human it’d be justifiable homicide and there’d be no reason to hold her.”

“I am sorry, Kara.” Hank looked at her, “I hate to do this again, but I have to arrest you for the death of General Lane and Dr. Lillian Luthor. It’s DEO policy whenever an alien kills a human to put them into detention. I’m sorry.”

Kara glared at Hank. “No! I’m tired of giving of myself for the people of this city and the planet for that matter only to be treated like a criminal when some evil human tries to hurt me! I’m done! I’m done with the DEO, with you Hank, with humans in fact! This is bullshit and I’m not surrendering myself.”

Cat’s eyes went wide at Kara’s response. She understood it, the last time Kara had been in custody she’d had to escape or risk death.

Hank hung his head, “I’m sorry Kara, but I have no other option. Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Kara walked up to Hank and stared him right in the face, “Go to hell! If you think that just because you’re the director that they won’t eventually turn on you too J’onn, an alien from Mars no less, then you’re crazy. I’m not surrendering myself to you or anyone else.”

Before Kara could push past Hank he’d grabbed her wrist and had attached a glowing green handcuff to her. “I’m sorry Kara, but you’ve left me no other option.”

“Uuunnhhh,” Kara felt her power drain from her body as Hank secured the other cuff to her other arm.

“No!” Cat shouted at Hank as she raced up and grabbed a hold of Kara. “You can’t do this to her! She saved my life, and that has to count for something. They were alive when we escaped, she didn’t do this. Please, let her go free until the autopsy report comes in. She’s earned that much at least.”

Kara raised her head and glared at Hank with pure venom in her eyes. How could he do this to her again? “When this is all over and I’m free, we’re done.”

Hank nodded, “I am really and truly sorry Kara.”

“No you’re not,” Kara replied, “if you were you’d find a way to let me go until the autopsy report came in. You know it’ll show that I didn’t kill them and yet you’re doing this anyway. So take your sorry and shove it.”

The change that came over Kara’s personae was powerful. Gone was sunny Danvers. The angry super alien that everyone had feared was standing in front of Hank, seething with hatred.

Dr. Hamilton walked into the room right then, “Just what the hell is she doing in kryptonite handcuffs? She shouldn’t be near any kryptonite for at least several weeks just to be sure. If you don’t remove them now, you risk harming her permanently.”

Hank replied, “Stay out of this doctor!”

“No!” Dr. Hamilton answered, “She’s my patient and as I’m the only one who has the authority to override your orders at the DEO as the chief medical officer, I’m ordering those cuffs removed immediately! Obey my orders or I’ll have you arrested Hank.”

Hank looked doubtfully at Kara as he turned and undid the handcuffs and switched them off.

Immediately Kara felt a surge as her powers returned to full and complete strength. She reached out and grabbed Hank by the throat and lifted him off the ground, his feet dangling in the air. “If you ever touch me again I’ll kill you.” She then dropped him onto the floor with a thud.

“Kara,” Cat uttered her name ever so softly.

Kara turned and looked at Cat with such heartache in her eyes. “I’m sorry Cat, I have to leave. It’s plain that humanity doesn’t want me around and as long as I am there’ll be people who try to hurt you and those I love to get to me and if I try to defend you or myself I end up jailed for it. I’m sorry Cat, but I’m leaving.” Kara grabbed Cat and after holding her tightly for a moment she kissed her deeply, “I love you, I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

Kara turned and looked at Alex, “Be happy with Lucy, I love you.” And in a blur she was gone.

Weeping Cat dropped to the floor. Kara was gone, in more than a physical way her Kara was gone. The sheer anger she’d seen displayed towards Hank, the look in her eyes, the threat on his life, showed Cat and everyone there that Kara, beautiful smiling Kara was gone.

Alex struggled to get off the bed, “Hank, I can’t believe you’d do that to her again! Now she’s gone! You bastard! I quit!” Alex went over and helped Cat to her feet, “Come on Cat, I’ll take you home, Lucy and I will stay with you until we figure out how to find Kara and help her.” Alex shot Hank a parting glare as they left the DEO.

Hank hung his head as he left the medical bay and went to his office. They had no idea why he’d done what he tried to do. He couldn’t tell them, that was the condition. Now he’d lost the two most important people in his life as a result, but they were safe.


	23. Solitary Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to see an angrier and harsher side of Kara in this chapter, and maybe in the next one. Don't worry though...like I said...love wins the day.
> 
> Also...this chapter is edited as a result of my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Comments and suggestions gladly welcome. Enjoy.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara landed with a thud inside the Fortress of Solitude. Hot tears were streaming down her face as she walked into the cold and empty place. Her heart was aching in ways she never thought possible. 

“Greetings Kara Zor-El,” Kelex the robot greeted her, “how may I be of assistance to you?”

“Hi Kelex,” Kara answered, “I’m fine, I just want to be left alone please.”

“As you wish,” Kelex obeyed and turned and left Kara alone.

Kara continued to walk into the Fortress. It reminded her of Krypton, but it was way too dark and cold to really bring her home world back to life. How Kal-El even stood to come here she didn’t understand, but then he had no memories of Krypton. Kara, on the other hand, had lots of memories. 

Kara entered the room that was built for Lois when Kal and her came up for some private time together. It had everything she needed for however long she needed to stay there. Flopping backwards onto the bed she closed her eyes and started to cry. She could see Cat, crying as Kara raged at Hank, knowing that things were changing and not for the better. She could see Alex, eyes filled with fear and sorrow over what had happened to her sister. Now, Kara was alone. She wouldn’t risk the lives of those she loved just so she could have a life; and she wouldn’t risk her own life or freedom simply because she didn’t have any rights being an alien.

That just pissed her off. She gave and gave to the people of National City, and the planet for that matter. One little mistake, that wasn’t even her fault got her arrested and tortured. Then when Max tried to permanently harm her, no justice is forthcoming, at least not within the justice system that is. Then Cadmus tries to kill her and Cat, she saves them and they want to lock her up again? Unbelievable.

Exhausted, she climbed into the bed and quickly fell asleep. She needed to rest; tomorrow she’d figure out how she was going to live her life, alone, on planet Earth.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat lay on her bed, weeping. Kara was gone, she had no idea where she was or if she’d ever come back. She was angry at that Hank fellow, she was angry at the people of the planet who didn’t accept anyone who was different from them, she was angry at herself for not protecting Kara better, she was angry at Kara for leaving her…she was just plain angry.

How could Kara leave her like this? Didn’t they have something special on the go? Why didn’t Kara stay and fight the ludicrous charges instead of fleeing the way she did?

Cat understood it, she just didn’t like it. Cat was a fighter and she knew deep in her heart that Kara was a fighter too. Maybe Kara’s fight tank was running a bit empty, especially after all she’d been through recently, it made sense if that were the case.

A gentle knock came to Cat’s bedroom door, “Cat?” It was Alex. “Is there anything I can get for you?”

“No thank you Alex.” Cat answered. “You and Lucy make yourselves at home please. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

“Okay,” Alex replied, “if you need us don’t hesitate to come find us. Have a good night.”

“Thanks Alex,” Cat sighed, “you have a good night too.” A good night, how was Cat supposed to have a good night without Kara? Sighing deeply Cat cuddled Kara’s pillow; her scent still lingered where her golden locks had last been. Cat started to cry again as she held on tightly to the pillow. As she drifted off to sleep Cat was determined to do two things: find her Kara and get her back and fight like hell to get her and any other alien on the planet rights and protection under the law.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed in Cat’s guest room. She hurt in more ways than one, physically her shoulder hurt like hell, emotionally her heart hurt worse than her shoulder did. Gingerly she tried to get undressed only to find Lucy gently helping her out of her shirt.

Lucy stood over Alex and had a good look at the bandage. No signs of blood meant that her stitches were holding just fine. Lucy smiled as she caught sight of Alex staring up at her. “See something you like agent?”

“Maybe.” Alex grinned at her. 

“Really? Just a maybe?” Lucy stood upright and put her hands on her hips. “Be nice or you’re on your own.” Lucy leaned down and gave Alex a gentle but loving kiss. “Now, let’s get you ready for bed.” Lucy helped Alex change into a night shirt and then removed her boots and pants before helping Alex lay back, covering her with the soft blankets.

Once Lucy had changed and climbed into bed she gently wrapped herself around Alex’s frame. “I’m sorry that happened to Kara. I promise to do whatever you need me to do to help find her.”

Alex took her good arm and gently ran her fingers up and down Lucy’s arm, it was soft and warm to the touch. “Thanks Luce, I think I have an idea of where she may have gone to, but it can wait for tomorrow. She needs time alone and we need to formulate a plan to get her back and make sure she’s safe.”

Lucy smiled, “I suspected you’d know where she went off too, that’s why you’re not as upset as Cat is, well, Cat has a different relationship with Kara so I get that part, but you’ve been so calm since we got here, I just knew you had an inkling as to where she was.”

“I do,” Alex sighed, “the problem is that now she threatened the life of Hank. She may be in some real trouble for it.”

“No she won’t be,” Lucy answered, “they’re both aliens, the justice system couldn’t care one hoot about them.”

“You’re right!” Alex smiled as she kissed Lucy’s head, “You’re the best, do you know that?”

“Yep,” Lucy grinned, “now go to sleep. We have lots of work to do tomorrow.”

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex woke up very early. Her shoulder ached and so did her heart. She missed Kara and she’d only been gone for less than a day. It wasn’t the time frame, it was how she left, it felt so final. Sighing she reached over slowly trying to grab her phone and not move too much so that Lucy could continue to sleep. She was going to reach out to Kal-El about Kara, she was fairly certain that Kara was at the Fortress of Solitude and she needed Kal to go and talk to her, make sure she was okay. She fired off an text rather than call him.

Alex: Clark, I need to see you, yes see you, about something to do with Kara. I’m at Cat Grant’s for a few days. Let me know if we can meet here.

Clark: What happened to Kara? Is she okay? What are you doing at Cat’s place?

Alex: Just come and see me asap and I’ll answer all your questions.

Clark: I’ll be there in ten minutes.

Alex: hahahahaha…no I’m still in bed, say in an hour?

Clark: One hour then.

Alex dropped her phone on her lap and took a long, slow deep breath. Her shoulder started to throb, pain medication was calling her name as she tried to climb out of bed without disturbing Lucy, she wasn’t successful.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Lucy moaned out of her drowsiness.

“I need coffee and something for my shoulder,” Alex smiled at Lucy. “Sorry I woke you.”

Lucy stretched as she started to wake up even more, “I’ll go make coffee and get you something for your shoulder, so lay back down.”

Alex complied with Lucy’s request and lay back down on the bed, just as Lucy leaned over and kissed her lightly. “Hmmm, good morning.” Alex grinned at the kiss.

Lucy smiled as she got up and made her way towards the kitchen. When she got there she was shocked, but she really shouldn’t have been to find Cat sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee. “Wow, you’re an early riser.”

“Call it a trait of being obsessed with work and striving for success, and being a mom kind of helped too.” Cat smiled at her. “Is Alex still asleep?”

“No, she’s up,” Lucy said as she searched the cupboards for a glass to get some water for Alex to take something for her pain. “She just needs to take some pain medication.”

Lucy found the glasses and getting water she took a tablet out of the pill container and headed back to Alex. When she got in the room she found Alex sitting up, struggling to get dressed, “I can’t leave you alone for five seconds can I?”

Alex winced, “I need to get ready, Kara’s cousin Superman is coming to see me here in less than an hour.”

Lucy’s eyebrows raised, “Wow, Superman, you’re able to just call Superman and he comes to see you, cool.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Your sister is dating him, so you should be familiar with him being in your life. He’s her cousin so in a strange kind of way he’s sort of like family, I guess.”

Lucy gave Alex the medication and then helped her get dressed. Once ready they made their way toward the wonderful aroma of fresh brewed coffee. “Yeah, Lois and I aren’t exactly close, so I’ve never really felt like he was family of sorts.

Cat looked up and smiled at Alex, she looked like she hadn’t sleep a wink, in fact she looked like she’d cried all night instead of sleeping.

“You look like I feel Cat.” Alex said.

“Very funny.” Cat smiled at her. “I guess I didn’t sleep very well. How’s your shoulder?”

“It’s not that bad,” Alex said as she took a hold of the coffee that Lucy handed to her. “I texted Superman and he’s going to be here within the hour to talk to me. I have a suspicion of where she went to, but if I’m right the only person who can get there is Superman.”

“I’m going to put my considerable power as the Queen of All Media to good use and see if I can’t get social media to begin to put some pressure on the powers that be to give the same rights that humans have to aliens.” Cat sipped her coffee.

Lucy chuckled, “If anyone can make that happen Cat, it’s you that’s for sure.”

Not long afterwards Superman landed on Cat’s balcony. Cat rose and went to the door to let him inside. “Superman, nice to see you again.”

“Cat,” Superman smiled at her.

“Alex is in the kitchen with her girlfriend Lucy,” Cat gestured for him to make his way to the ladies.

Alex and Kal-El sat for about an hour as she told him of everything that had happened to Kara since the red kryptonite incident. During the conversation his face would change from anger to sorrow to fear. 

When Alex was finished Superman stood up, “I’ll go right now to the Fortress and see if she’s there. I’m not going to try to talk her into coming back if she doesn’t want to. It’s plain to me that she’s been through a lot in a short span of time, the time alone might be what she needs. Alex, I’m kind of upset with you for not calling me sooner. I am her family after all.”

“Really, Kal?” Alex snapped at him, “You drop her off at our house a scared teenager on a foreign planet and you basically abandon her for us to raise and love, and you have the audacity to be upset with me for not calling you sooner? If you wanted to be a part of her life you should’ve been there long before now, so don’t give me that crap.”

Superman just stared at Alex. She was correct after all and he knew it. He’d had his reasons for leaving Kara with the Danvers, he wanted her to have a family to love her like he did, he just didn’t realize that in essence he’d abandoned her. “I’m sorry Alex, you’re right. I should be back in a couple of hours, where will you be?”

“I will be right here waiting for you.” Alex answered.

Superman nodded, smiling at Cat he turned and left the same way he’d come.

Cat looked at Alex, “That poor girl has had people abandoning and hurting her since she was a young woman. I marvel that it took this long for her to snap.”

Alex nodded; she was remembering how she had resented Kara for the first few months when she came to them. Alex went from being the star to being someone who had to help take care of someone from the stars. She recalled the way she’d treated the young lost girl for weeks after she’d come to them. She was cruel and petulant, she looked down on Kara, saw her as a nuisance and an interference in her life. It wasn’t until one day a girl at school had been cruel to Kara, seeing the girl in tears as a result suddenly seemed to bring out the big sister in Alex and a subsequent suspension for punching the offending person out. Alex prayed silently that Clark would find Kara at the Fortress and maybe, just maybe she’d come home with him.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Kara?” Kal-El shouted as he entered the Fortress. “Kara I know you’re here, where are you? I just came to talk and make sure you’re okay.” Kal slowly walked into the Fortress further, making his way towards the room he’d built for Lois. When he opened the door he found Kara sitting on the bed, he back against the headboard, just staring at him.

“What do you want?” Kara snapped at Kal.

“Alex told me all that happened to you in recent weeks. Kara, I came to make sure you’re okay and see if you need anything. That’s all.” Kal said as he just stood in the doorway.

“I’m fine.” Kara’s answer was as short as her temper. “I know this place is yours. Once I figure out where I’m going to live, I’ll leave.”

“Kara,” Kal slowly walked closer to her, “This place is as much yours as it is mine, we’re family.”

“Family?” Kara snapped at him. “Family doesn’t just abandon other family members at the house of strangers. So while we’re blood related, Kal, we’re not ‘family’ by any stretch of the imagination.”

“Fair enough,” Kal said as he grabbed a nearby chair and sat near the bed, but far enough away to respect Kara’s space. “I left you with the Danvers so you could have a loving home like I did; what I didn’t realize was that you’d need me to help you grow and adapt to all the new stuff your body was having to deal with. Not to mention the incredible sense of loss you must’ve felt, loss I didn’t really ever know like you do. I’m really sorry for that Kara.”

Kara stared at Kal blankly, “So I guess Alex called you and got you to come here and get me to go back, yes?”

“She did contact me, yes,” Kal answered, “we met at Cat’s place and talked. I told her I’d come and make sure you were okay and see if you needed anything but I was going to respect your decision and give you the space to deal with this as you needed it. You’d be pleased to know that Alex chewed me out for abandoning you too, she really loves you.”

Kara grinned at the comment, “Yeah she can be kind of fierce where I’m concerned. Do me a favour and let her know I’m okay and I will be just fine.”

“You have a lot of people who love you Kara.” Kal began softly, knowing he was treading on thin ice, Kara was plainly very angry.

“I know that, so what?” Kara said tersely. “There are also a lot of people who want me dead, what’s your point?”

“No point,” Kal offered, “I was just sharing what I saw at Cat’s place. Cat looks like she’s been hit by a train. I’ve known her for years and I’ve never seen her this shaken. Can I presume that you two are together?”

Kara looked at Kal, tears forming in her eyes, “I love her Kal, but I won’t put her life at risk any more.”

“Don’t you think that’s a decision she should be a part of?” Kal asked.

Kara glared at him, “Look, Kal, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’m not going back. As soon as I do they’ll lock me up in some whole at the DEO, likely use kryptonite on me again, and I’m not prepared to go through that again. I suffered a great deal where that green crap is concerned and I’m not risking exposure to it if I don’t have to.”

“Sorry,” Kal appeared to be retreating, “it was just a simple question. May I ask, do you love Cat?”

Kara turned her head away from him as a tear began to roll down her cheek. “Yes, Kal, I do love her, I love her so much it hurts.”

“If you ever want,” Kal offered, “I can bring her up here so you can see her if you want to.”

Kara shut her eyes, tears rolling freely down her face. “Thanks but if I see her it’ll just make the hurt and the loss of having her so much harder to bear, so no thanks.”

“Okay, if you change your mind, just let me know.” Kal answered. After a few moments of silence he asked, “So how do you plan to live? How will you make money and eat and so on?”

“Kal,” Kara shot back at him, “I only got up here last night, I haven’t thought all that through just yet. I’m sure I’ll come up with something, so don’t worry about me.”

Kal was going to say that he did worry about her and wanted to help, but given her last response to his overtures of family, he decided against it. “Okay, but the offer stands if you ever need me for anything I’ll do my best to help you.”

Kal stood up to leave, “Is there any message you’d like me to take to Cat and Alex?”

Kara looked down for a moment, “Tell Cat that I’m fine, that I love her and that I’m sorry but this is how it has to be for everyone’s wellbeing. Tell Alex that I’m glad she’s finally come out and found Lucy. I hope she finally gets to have the life that being my sister kept her from.”

Kal nodded, “I’d like to ask you for a hug, but I’m not sure you’ll let me.”

Kara sighed as she stood up and went over and hugged him. He squeezed her tightly, tears flowing down both their faces. When she released him she stood back and wouldn’t look him in the face.

Kal slowly turned and left the Fortress. Anger and sorrow fueling him as he flew back to see Cat and Alex. Anger at those who’d hurt her, anger at all that had happened to her, anger at himself for abandoning her. He cried at what he felt she’d lost simply because she was different. He hoped against hope that he’d have the chance to try to make that up to her one day. Right now, she had retreated and wasn’t letting anyone in.


	24. There's No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter as a result of my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Comments and reviews cheerfully welcomed and appreciated.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex and Cat sat on Cat’s balcony waiting for Superman to return with news of Kara. Lucy had gone into work not too long ago and the two ladies just sat in silence together for quite some time. It was Cat who finally broke the silence.

“If she comes back,” Cat said softly, “it’ll be a long time, if ever, for her to be Kara again. The change I saw in her was incredible and sad at the same time. When she grabbed Hank by the throat and hoisted him off his feet and then the way she threatened him, it was so awful to see that side of Kara. I understood it when it was from the red kryptonite, but to see her behave that way without any outside stimulus was unnerving.”

“I know,” Alex agreed, “I’ve seen her angry like that once, and it was very unsettling. We forget that she’s much more Kryptonian than her cousin is, she spent the first thirteen years there, he might as well be human as he grew up here from infancy. She has no loyalty or ties to the people of earth and the more they wound her and try to hurt those she loves, the more she’s going to grow dark, if I can put it like that.”

Just then Superman landed on the balcony, “She’s at the Fortress, she’s okay. She’s very angry at a lot of people but I think she’s also really hurt and scared for herself and those she loves. She’s not sure where she’ll end up nor how she’s going to provide for herself, but it only just happened, she’ll figure it all out.”

“I’ll make sure she never lacks for money.” Cat stated firmly. “I know she won’t like it and won’t want to take it, but if she has an issue with it she can take it up with me, personally.”

Alex grinned at Cat, the thought of Kara and Cat having a serious discussion over this was amusing. Two incredibly strong women bantering back and forth as one tries to help the other and the other trying to protect the elder. A fight founded in love, that would be one for the books. “I’m certain she won’t like it, and I wouldn’t be surprised but she shows up to talk to you about it, but then I suspect that you already know that.”

Cat smirked, “Are you suggesting that I’m hoping she’ll come and talk to me with my using money as the bait? Okay, maybe a bit of me hopes for that, but I’ll provide for her even if she never speaks to me again, I love her that much.”

Superman looked at Cat with wide eyes, “Well that explains the message she gave to me for you.” While he recited the message from Kara Superman watched Cat’s reaction, he wanted to be able to tell Kara everything she said and did, what his perception was of how she was feeling about Kara.

Cat closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face as she listened to Kara’s message through Kal. Hearing again that Kara loved her nearly broke her heart. She completely understood why Kara had reacted the way she did, she just wished Kara had chosen to hide at Cat’s instead of so far away, at least then they’d be together. “Thank you Kal-El, I appreciate it. Would you relay a message to her from me the next time you see her?”

“Of course,” Kal answered.

Cat rose and went inside, she was going to hand write a note to Kara, what she wanted to say was way too personal for her to share with Kal-El.

While Cat was writing her note Superman shared Kara’s message with Alex. “I didn’t know you were gay, Alex. That must’ve been difficult to come out to everyone, I’m impressed, good for you. And it seems you have a girlfriend too?”

Alex smiled at Kal, “Thanks, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. Kara was the first person in my life that I told and I was sure my heart was going to bust out of my chest it was pounding so hard. She was so loving and supportive too. I’d like to send a message to her too, but I don’t want to take away from what Cat’s doing so just tell her that I love her, I miss her, and that she never kept me from having a life, she’s a huge part of my life and always will be.” Alex fought back tears as she gave her message to Kal-El.

Cat reappeared on the balcony with her note for Kara. “I know you don’t want to go back just right now, but I’d appreciate it beyond words if you’d delivery this immediately. Just tell her that I insisted you do it, she’ll understand and not be angry with you.”

Clark smiled at Cat, “It seems you know her really well. Okay, I’ll deliver it as soon as I leave here. May I ask, do you guys have a plan for all of this going forward from here?”

“I’m going to put my considerable power and resources to good use and push hard to have all aliens given basic rights to justice and protection under the law.” Cat stated firmly. “We have no problem using people like you and Kara to rescue us and save the day, but when you need us to treat you fairly and justly, we just shit all over you guys. That has to change. So, Alex, I’m going to spend the day working in my home office, I don’t want anyone to see me in this state. If you need me, that’s where I’ll be, you’re to just make yourself at home while you recover here. Oh, and I’m very glad you’re here, please stay for a while, with Lucy of course.”

Cat turned and went into her home office, she had a lot of work to do, no time like the present to do it. Every minute she wasted was one minute she was without Kara.

Superman hugged Alex, “I’m going to go give her this message and yours too. I’ll text you when I’m home. Take it easy and get better soon.”

SGSSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara was standing outside the Fortress, enjoying the view, when she saw Superman drop out of the sky and land next to her. “Back so soon?”

He smiled at her, “I saw Cat and Alex and they both gave me messages for you. Cat insisted, quite firmly, that I deliver it immediately rather than wait for you to contact me and give it to you then. She’s incredibly powerful for someone with no actual superpowers.”

Kara smiled, “Yes, she can be quite pushy when she wants something done right away her way.” Taking the envelope she just held it in her hands, wanting to open it in private. 

Kal shared Alex’s message with Kara, who was plainly fighting back tears. “If you’re okay, I’m going to head back to Metropolis. You know how to reach me if you need me. I love you Kara.” Kal wrapped her in a big hug.

“Thanks Kal,” Kara hugged him lightly and then pulling away she turned and went inside the Fortress.

Kara sat at the table in the tiny kitchen staring at the envelope as she rolled it around in her hands. Taking a deep breath she finally opened it.

“My Dear Kara,  
I just wanted to tell you once more how much I love you. I’m sorry for all that has happened to you and I’m just as sorry I wasn’t able to protect you from it. I will always be here for you if you should ever need me, my door and my heart will always be open.

I got your banking information from Alex and I will be depositing money on a monthly basis to help you. Before you get upset about it, just deal with it and accept it as a small token of my love and care for you. You have my heart, so having my money is trivial.

If you want to, and remember there is zero pressure with this, you are welcome to come and hide here with me. I do have a beach house that is very secluded and you’d be welcome to stay there too if you’d rather be alone. Again, no pressure, it’s just an option for your future.

You have my heart, now and forever. I will never love anyone like I love you. If you need me for any reason, ever, know that all you have to do is ask.

Please be safe, please be happy if you can be.

I love you! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cat.”

Kara dropped the letter on the table and started to cry. She had no idea what to do, she longed to be with Cat and Alex again, but she was so scared. Yet, she was also scared of living life alone, a long life alone given that she wasn’t mortal. Perhaps her choice to run and hide from the world hadn’t been the best idea in the long run. Right now, it was a good choice, but life alone didn’t thrill her. Yet she knew that there were still people who wanted to hurt her and would hurt those she loved if she went back.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

It’d been a very long day for Cat Grant. She’d called the President and had a lengthy conversation about the alien rights issue and was satisfied that she was on board with Cat’s plan to pursue and gain rights for all aliens.

She’d also set her powerful media organization in motion regarding the Alien Rights Act and in getting the public behind Kara in regards to what had happened to them at Cadmus. Cat told her story in video form and in a blog, sharing how Supergirl was the reason she was alive, how there were evil people with wicked agendas who hated Supergirl simply because she was an alien. She pushed Kara’s heroic deeds, both small and large into the spotlight, people needed to know just how much she did for them with no hesitation and no desire to be monetarily compensated for her efforts.

The biggest thing she’d done was to expose the powers who were behind the plot to not only confine Supergirl but had hoped to have her killed. Senator Miranda Crane was at the top of her attack list and Cat spared no detail as she sought to bring the Senator and anyone who had conspired to hurt Kara down, and down with a hard crash.

Cat stood leaning on the rail of her balcony with a double shot of scotch in her hand. Alex was asleep inside on the sofa while she waited for Lucy to return, saying something about needing to be well rested for her girlfriend…a statement Cat flatly responded with Too Much Information! For some unknown reason she felt the urge to just talk to Kara, “I don’t know if your super hearing is this powerful that you can hear me where you are, but I just wanted to say that I love you my dear sweet Kara and I miss you so much.”

Cat closed her eyes after taking another sip, trying to keep from crying and stay focused on the task at hand when she felt a gentle breeze just in front of her face. Opening her eyes she saw Supergirl hovering just in front of her. 

“Cat,” Kara spoke as Cat seemed speechless, “I just wanted to stop by and personally thank you for the money. I appreciate it, but I can’t accept it.”

“Why not?” Cat asked gently. 

“It doesn’t feel right.” Kara replied. 

“You need to be able to eat don’t you?” Cat asked. “You need money to buy food unless you plan to start stealing it. I’ve done it, and I’m not undoing it, so just take it and be grateful please.”

Kara hung her head and then nodded, “Thank you Cat.”

“You’re welcome,” Cat looked longingly at Kara. “Do you want to come in and see Alex? She and Lucy are staying here for a bit while she recovers from the gunshot wound, I know she’d love to see you, if even for a moment. I’d love to give you a hug, if that’s okay.”

Kara hesitated for a moment and then nodding she lighted onto the balcony.

Instantly Cat wrapped her arms around Kara and held her as tightly as she could. Kara just let her hands hang to her sides afraid that if she hugged Cat back her resolve would dissipate and she’d never leave her again. Cat seemed to sense Kara’s struggle and just continued to hold her until finally Kara slowly wound her arms around Cat’s tiny frame and held onto to her.

“I love you Kara.” Cat whispered into Kara’s ear. “I miss you.”

Kara answered, “I love you too and I miss you as well. But…”

“No,” Cat stated firmly not releasing the hug, “no buts. Please don’t leave me again, stay and we’ll figure this out, we’ll keep you hidden and safe, no one will know that you’re here. Please, please, don’t leave me again.”

Kara started to weep, “God Cat I want to stay, really I do. I’m just so scared for you and for me too.”

Alex was standing in the doorway to the balcony watching, “Kara.” It was all Alex could manage to say.

Lifting her head from Cat’s shoulder Kara looked at Alex. Cat released Kara from the hug as Alex came over to them. Instantly Alex hugged Kara as tightly as she could, shoulder be damned, she was going to squeeze her sister tightly.

“Listen to Cat,” Alex pleaded, “she’s right, we can do this, we can keep you hidden and safe with us. Please don’t leave again.”

“I can’t,” Kara said through her tears, “you work for the DEO and Hank will be searching for me.”

“I quit right after you left.” Alex said holding onto Kara as tightly as she could. 

Kara pulled back from the hug, “You quit the DEO?”

“Yes,” Alex smiled at her, “What Hank did to you was completely wrong and I wasn’t going to be a part of it any longer. So I quit and walked out.”

Kara glanced over at Cat, then back at Alex. Plainly she was struggling with prospect of staying.

“Kara,” Cat reached out and touched her arm lightly, “Come inside and I’ll order dinner and we can talk, okay? If at the end of the evening you still want to leave, you can.”

Kara nodded at Cat as she released the hug from Alex and they all went inside. 

Cat immediately picked up her phone and placed a large order of Chinese food with just as large an order of potstickers for Kara.

Kara was wearing her Supergirl outfit, “Cat do you have something I can change into while I’m here? This feels kind of awkward.”

“Yes,” Cat answered, “I think you have some of your own clothing in the closet in the bedroom.”

Kara smiled as she got up and went to change. While she was gone Cat and Alex looked at each other, they knew she’d be listening for anything they might have to say while she was out of the room, so Cat chose her words carefully.

“Alex, I’ve never been happier than to see her. I hope she decides to stay with us and let us help her instead of being all alone.” Cat said.

“I agree Cat.” Alex replied, “if she decides to go I’ll support that too. Not that I could really do anything to stop her from going. It’s up to her.”

Kara reappeared shortly thereafter in sweats and a t-shirt. “You guys know I can hear everything you said while I was changing, right?”

Alex grinned at Kara, “You, use your super hearing to eavesdrop on conversations? Never!”

Kara smiled, “Very funny Alex. I’ll decide what I’m doing later, okay?”

Cat went and hugged Kara tightly, “That’s okay, I’ll take whatever I can get from you. Listen, Lucy is staying her with Alex, so she’ll be back soon I expect, are you okay with her being her and if you stay her knowing about it?”

Kara hugged Cat back, “She’s Alex’s girlfriend so that makes her family, so I’m good with it.”

“Tell me about this Fortress,” Cat changed the subject as they made their way to curl up on the sofa waiting for food and Lucy to arrive.

“It’s cold and empty,” Alex chimed in.

Kara smiled at her, “Yes, it is kind of cold and empty. At least no one can get in and try to arrest me there.” Kara’s face changed from smiling to anger in an instant.

Cat hummed to herself, that didn’t go as she’d hoped it would. Before she could try to shift the conversation again Lucy emerged with bags of Chinese food in her hands. 

“I arrived at the front just as this was being delivered, are we having a party?” Maggie asked before she saw Kara sitting next to Cat. “Kara! Oh my god! Are you okay?” Lucy set the bags of food down as she went over to Kara.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kara answered, “I came because Cat sent me a note via Superman.”

Cat jumped up, “listen, we can talk about this while we eat, I expect that someone is very hungry.”

They spent the next two hours eating and talking and even laughing around the table. The time seemed to fly by as the night wore on and soon Kara was thinking that it was time she left. 

“Alex, Lucy,” Cat looked at the girls, “may I have some time alone with Kara please?”

Lucy smiled, “Definitely, I know I want some time alone with my girlfriend too. Kara, welcome back, I for one know that Alex missed you terribly.”

Before Kara could reply Lucy had helped Alex to her feet and grabbing her hand was gently leading her down the hallway and into their bedroom.

Kara smiled as she watched them leave, “it’s nice to see Alex with someone who makes her so happy.”

Cat nodded, “Yes it is nice to see. Is there a chance we can curl up on the couch and cuddle for a bit before you decide if you’re staying or going?”

Kara looked at Cat, she knew that if she cuddled with her she was likely not going to have any resolve when it came to leaving, but when she looked at the longing in Cat’s eyes she also knew she couldn’t refuse her. Kara stood up and gestured with a hand for Cat to take it and follow her. 

They curled up on the sofa, Cat wrapped herself around Kara from behind. Holding her tightly, running her fingers through Kara’s hair, lightly kissing the girls head, neck and shoulders. Just enjoying the contact with her lover, absorbing as much as she could if Kara should decide to leave.

Kara ran her fingers up and down Cats arms that were wrapped securely around her body. Cat’s skin was so very soft and warm, she loved the feel of her skin. Not to mention the feel of Cat’s kisses on her. “Cat, I want to stay, I’m just afraid to stay.”

“I know,” Cat answered her softly, “stay anyway and we’ll take this one step at a time. No one needs to know you’re here.”

Kara sighed deeply, “Cat, let’s go to bed, I want to feel you against my body if I’m staying the night I want to make sure we enjoy it.”

“Are you sure?” Cat whispered in Kara’s ear. “I’m happy to have you in my arms all night, but I want you to do whatever you need to do to take care of you.”

Shifting from Cat’s hold, Kara turned to face her, “I’m sure, very sure.” Kara leaned forward and placed a loving tender kiss on Cat’s soft supple lips. “This is the only one thing I’m sure of and that’s my love for you. Kara swooped Cat up into her arms and carried her down the hallway into the bedroom. Setting Cat gently down on the bed Kara smiled as she looked at her, she loved Cat with all her heart, she was determined that tonight would show that.


	25. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter as a result of my screw up...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Comments and reviews cheerfully welcomed, enjoy!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Hank Henshaw sat quietly in his office, the door was closed, his head was resting in his hands. He hated himself for what he’d tried to do Kara. He’d had no other choice, the anonymous caller made sure that he understood that if he didn’t go after Kara and lock her up, the consequences would be severe. Hank wasn’t one to cave in to that kind of coercion, he was someone who fought back, resisted doing the wrong thing to do the right thing. What had convinced him were the photos of Kara, Alex, Cat and Eliza. Someone knew who Kara was, who the people in her life were, and then graphic descriptions of what would happen to them and the innocent people of National City forced Hank to arrest Kara again.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined being so thankful that the doctor outranked him in regards to the health of DEO agents and he’d managed to wiggle out of arresting and detaining Kara, but in the process he’d lost both Kara and Alex. It was a high price to pay, but it was worth it, they were alive and healthy…at least he hoped they were.

Without warning a solitary figure opened the door and stood in Hank’s doorway, “Director Henshaw, it seems you failed in following your orders to arrest and detain the alien. You do know that the consequences will be severe.” The man stepped further into Hank’s office and closed the door.

“Just who in the hell are you?” Hank ordered. “I had no other choice but to release her, the doctor outranks me where agent care is concerned and even if I’d managed to get her into a cell, there was no way to keep her as the doctor wasn’t allowing the use of kryptonite on her. You got your wish in a twisted way, Supergirl has disappeared, she said good bye to those she loved right in front of me and then flew away, there been no sightings of her since.”

“Be that as it may, Director,” the man replied, “you failed to follow the assignment. As for who I am, that shouldn’t be your biggest concern right now. You need to find a way to capture and secure the alien or there will be serious consequences for Alex Danvers, Eliza Danvers, Cat and Carter Grant and anyone else we deem close enough to the alien. We want her captured, and we want to make sure you are doing everything possible to achieve that end.”

The mysterious man sat down across from Hank, “If you try to bring any of those people into protective custody, we’ll know as we have agents working for us in a variety of areas, and swift reprisals will result. If you want to save them then you need to get us the alien.”

“And just how do you propose I do that when no one knows where she is?” Hank barked back at the man.

“You’re a smart guy Hank,” the stranger smiled at him, “someone has to know where she is, perhaps that cousin of hers has an idea. Don’t you two have a long standing relationship?”

“We do,” Hank answered, “so this has me wondering why you want her so badly and not him. They’re both Kryptonians, so what’s so special about her?”

“That my dear Director is none of your concern,” the man glared at Hank. “I suggest that you keep your focus on capturing her and leave those questions alone.”

Hank stared at the man, plainly this was about Kara, not about her being a Kryptonian; it was personal.

“I’ll check on your progress in twenty-four hours,” the man said as he rose to leave, “it would be good for all those concerned if you had her in your custody, but if not I expect to at least have a substantial progress report from you.”

With that the stranger turned and left Hank’s office. Hank leaned back in his chair, he needed to find out who was after Kara and somehow convince them that he was making headway in finding her without really doing so. It was going to be a very long day.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat lay with her arms wrapped around a soundly sleeping Kara. The girls head was resting on Cat’s chest as she breathed deeply in and out, one arm draped across Cat’s torso. Cat was hesitant to move for fear she’d wake Kara because it might mean saying good bye again.

Last night together had been amazing. They made such passionate love to each other for hours that Cat felt like she’d never walk right again. She silently prayed that it wasn’t the last time they’d be together that way.

Cat could smell fresh brewed coffee wafting in the air. Obviously Alex and Lucy were up and had made themselves at home. She looked at Kara to see if the odor had impacted her sleep yet, not yet it seemed. However, the smell of bacon wasn’t far behind and that seemed to reach the young girls nose. As Kara slowly began to move and emit small noises as she began to waken, Cat gently ran her fingers through her blond hair. Hoping that it would soothe her back to sleep; it didn’t work. The smell of food was more compelling for Kara than Cat’s caresses.

Kara took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too,” Cat leaned down and kissed Kara gently on the head.

“Something smells wonderful,” Kara said as she stretched and moved. “Yep, I smell bacon and eggs, I guess Alex and Lucy are up cooking breakfast for us.”

“How thoughtful of them,” Cat was trying not to sound sarcastic, the smell of food had brought an end to her cuddling Kara. Cat leaned down, lovingly placed a kiss to Kara’s lips. Hoping a small necking session would prolong their time in bed together. She wasn’t disappointed when Kara shifted and pulled Cat under her and began to passionately drive home deep kisses, tongue pressing along Cat’s bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Cat willingly complied with the request and soon both tongues were vying for dominance. 

Kara moaned as she began to caress Cat’s skin, both their bodies were naked from the previous night’s activities, making it super easy for Kara to rub Cat’s breasts and allow her hands to flow freely over Cat’s supple skin.

Cat was delighted at the turn of events, she figured that the aroma of food and Kara’s sheer perpetual need for it would have resulted in her being abandoned in bed. As if sensing that Cat was thinking something, Kara stopped kissing her and gazed into Cat’s eyes.

“What’re you thinking about while I’m trying to turn you on?” Kara smirked at Cat.

“Nothing,” Cat smiled, “I’m just enjoying your efforts.”

“Hmmm,” Kara looked at her doubtfully, “you thought the smell of food would drive me from your arms, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Cat smiled, “do you mean to tell me that you’d rather continue with this than get up and eat?”

“I can do both,” Kara grinned lustfully at Cat, “it’s just that what I’m about to eat won’t be food.”

Cat laughed lightly, “Hahahaha, my insatiable girl!”

Kara dove back into making love to Cat and for the next hour they rode the waves of love and passion both with and for each other. When they were finished they lay together, arms and legs entangled in each other, Cat’s head resting on Kara’s chest, listening to her powerful heartbeat. 

“Cat,” Kara spoke softly, “if you’re still okay with it, I’d like to try to hide here with you for a while. Your place is so much nicer than the Fortress of Solitude and the company isn’t bad either.”

Cat lifted her head and looked at Kara, “Of course, I’d love nothing better to have you here with me, safe and sound.”

Kara nodded, “We need to make sure that Alex and Lucy don’t tell a soul that I’m here. As far as everyone is concerned, Supergirl is gone.”

“I agree,” Cat responded, “let’s go get you something to eat and talk with them over breakfast.”

Alex and Lucy were in complete agreement on keeping Kara’s presence a secret. Alex was so relieved that Kara wouldn’t be flying away today. “The breakfast was meant to work as a sort of a bribe to keep you from leaving.” Alex smiled at Kara. “Did it work?”

Kara winked at Cat, “Definitely. Food is totally the reason I’m staying, being with Cat is a side benefit.”

Cat punched Kara in the shoulder, “Ouch!”

Kara raised an eyebrow at her, “Didn’t your mom ever teach that it’s not nice to hit people? Serves you right.” Smiling she took hold of Cat’s hand and looked at it, “Seriously, are you okay?”

“No, but you can keep rubbing it, I’ll tell you when it feels better.” Cat grinned.

“My pleasure,” Kara rubbed Cat’s hand gently.

“Get a room!” Lucy shot at the two of them.

“We just came from there,” Kara smiled, “maybe we’ll go back after I eat some breakfast.”

When they’d finished breakfast Cat got up, “I at least, have a company to run. I think it’s best for appearances sake that we try to keep to our routine lives as best we can. I’ll keep mobilizing the media about Kara’s situation. Lucy, can you find out when the results of the autopsies will be completed? If we can show that Supergirl is innocent of those deaths, I think that that will go a long way to ending all of this.”

“I’ll contact the coroner as soon as I get to work.” Lucy said as she got up to go get ready. “Danvers, you need to start ‘searching’ for Kara. We’re the only ones who can know where she is, not even Superman can know, if at all possible. You need to go talk to her friends at CatCo, make it look like she’s gone.”

Cat looked at Kara, “That also means that you have to stay inside the penthouse; you can’t go out onto the balcony, and you have to keep the blinds closed. The city has lots of prying eyes.”

Kara nodded as she looked in her coffee cup as if longing to find wisdom in the brew.

Cat continued as she looked at Kara, “I’ll come home with dinner around six tonight. Sound good?”

Everyone nodded, Kara just continued to stare at her coffee.

“Kara?” Cat asked gently, “Something on your mind?”

Kara shook her head, “No, not really. At least nothing I want to talk about right now.” 

With concern on her face Cat looked at Kara, “It’s okay, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” As Cat turned to go and get ready to go to work, Kara got up and followed her into the bedroom.

“Cat,” Kara said as she sank down onto the bed, “I’m sorry for taking off on you like that and worrying you. You didn’t deserve it, you did nothing wrong and I treated you like I couldn’t trust you, so I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry.”

Cat lifted Kara’s chin with her index finger and thumb so she could look Kara squarely in the eyes, “You have nothing to apologize for, I completely understand why you felt you had to flee like you did, especially after what happened the last time you were in custody. I didn’t take it personally. I’m just so glad that you’re home, here with me.” Cat kissed Kara deeply, “And, as much as I’d love to keep this going [she kissed Kara again] I do have work to do, so get out and let me get ready.”

Kara smiled a devilish grin as she got up and left the room. “Okay, your loss.”

Cat shook her head at the girl as she made her way to the shower, “That girl is going to be the death of me sexually,” she muttered to herself as she turned on the shower and undressed. Just as she was about to step into the shower Kara poked her head around the bathroom door.

“Oh you won’t die from the sex, but you certainly will feel lifeless when I get through with you tonight.” Kara winked and then left Cat to get ready.

Cat thought to herself as she smiled in the shower that she needed to remember that her girlfriend had super hearing, better to learn to keep her thoughts to herself.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Hank picked up his phone and called Clark, “We need to meet, now, like right now, at the place where we first met. Do you remember?”

Clark answered, “Yes I do remember where that was. What’s going on Hank?”

“Just meet me there in one hour,” Hank replied, “and tell no one where you’re going, and I mean no one.”

“Okay,” Clark responded, “but this better be good.”

Hank just hung up the phone. He had met Superman/Clark several years ago while he had been trying to evade the real Hank Henshaw, hiding in a jungle in South America. Superman wouldn’t work for the DEO, he didn’t trust the government; but he also didn’t know if the Green Martian could be trusted, so he’d hunted him down and found J’onn hiding in a remote mountain range in Peru.

Leaving the DEO, Hank went to the rooftop where he shifted into his true form and shot up into the sky to make his way to meet Superman. It didn’t take him long to find the spot where the two had met what felt like ages ago. J’onn took a seat on a rock and waited for Superman to arrive.

Superman was right on time, not really a surprise to J’onn. “Thanks for coming.” J’onn welcomed Clark. “I hate to drag you here but it’s the only way I can be sure that we can talk in private.”

“What’s up J’onn?” Clark asked, getting right to the point.

J’onn told Clark about the anonymous threat against the Danvers women, and National City if Hank didn’t find and capture Kara. J’onn also told Clark of the recent visit by an unknown person to the DEO, threatening the lives of the people of National City if Kara wasn’t captured soon.

“So here’s my plan,” J’onn said to Clark. “I’m going to shape shift into Supergirl and put myself into a cell at the DEO. What I need you to do is take credit for killing J’onn J’onzz in a disagreement about Supergirl’s arrest. My body will conveniently be nowhere to be found. The chain of command for the DEO has Major Lucy Lane as the next in line of command; Lucy knows the plan and is on board completely. She’ll take credit for capturing Supergirl/me. The point of this is to figure out who is after Kara and why. I think that once they believe they have her, they’ll reveal themselves and we’ll have some answers, and hopefully a chance to put an end to all of this and keep everyone safe.”

Clark stared at J’onn, “This has loads of risks for you J’onn. While I appreciate what you’re trying to do I have to wonder what the cost to you is going to be.”

“It’s already cost me too much,” J’onn said sadly. “I’ve lost the two people I cared the most about, Alex and Kara, probably for good. They may not ever understand or agree with what I was doing, but I was trying to protect them, both of them the best way I could.”

Superman nodded, “Don’t you think you and I need to stage a ‘fight’ in public where people with cameras can record and upload the images to the internet to lend credence to your ‘demise’ at my hands?”

“I suppose you’re right,” J’onn sighed, “any ideas of how and where this should happen?”

“I think we should start in or near National City,” Superman suggested, “and then I can finish you off out over the ocean, you’ll be ‘lost at sea’, if you understand what I mean.”

“Sounds great to me,” J’onn answered, “I’ll head back to the DEO and wait for you to show up and we can start the fight just outside the main building. Two hours sound good to you?”

“Yep,” Clark answered, “see you later then.” Clark shook J’onn’s hand and leapt into the sky.

J’onn stood quietly for a few moments, hoping that his plan would work and that they could find out who was after Kara and why. Maybe, just maybe, once the dust settled and the truth came out, Kara and Alex would forgive him. He hoped it would be so, but his main priority was their safety, if he had to lose them to keep them safe then it was a small price to pay.


	26. Springing the Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make an adjustment to a big portion of this chapter as I realized that I'd made a major character mistake that needed to be corrected. Thankfully, someone asked me when I was going to update the story, and as I've been working on another story I needed to refresh my mind as to where I'd left off and that's when I discovered my error. 
> 
> So very sorry for my blunder...seems my brain was in neutral or maybe doing too many stories at once and had some overlap...my bad.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this story and I am working on the next chapters...I promise to update soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Enjoy!

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

SuperHank, that was the special name that Vasquez had given to Hank while he was in Supergirl form, landed on the ground near CatCo. Vasquez and a small group of agents appeared out of nowhere with weapons trained on him. The plan was to use kryptonite darts on him, knowing that it wouldn’t really hurt him, but he would put on such a convincing performance that it would earn him an Oscar if he could get nominated.

“Supergirl!” Agent Vasquez shouted as she and six other agents approached SuperHank with weapons drawn. “You’re under arrest, we need you to drop to your knees and put your hands behind your head, now!”

SuperHank turned and looked at Vasquez and the other agents, “Why? What have I done?”

“Do it now!” Vasquez ordered, not giving a reason as a part of the public plan.

“I deserve to know why I’m being arrested, I have rights.” SuperHank replied.

“No you don’t have any rights,” Vasquez answered. “You’re not human, you’re an alien and I have an arrest order, so comply immediately or we’ll be forced to subdue you with kryptonite.”

SuperHank took a menacing step towards Vasquez, she immediately fired a kryptonite dart into him. He fell forward when it pierced his body, just as if Kara would’ve done if it had really been her. “Aahhh! Ok, please don’t shoot again, I surrender!” SuperHank knelt and put his hands behind his head, wincing in fake pain at the kryptonite dart sticking out of his torso.

Immediately two agents slung their firearms over their shoulders and approached SuperHank with the kryptonite handcuffs. Once he was secured and lifted to his feet, Vasquez approached and removed the dart. SuperHank cried out in fake pain at the action. The crowd that had gathered with cell phones recording the whole incident started to shout at the agents for them to ease up and even some shouted that they should let her go.

Vasquez and her team escorted SuperHank to a waiting SUV; once everyone was safely inside they sped away towards the DEO. When they arrived Vasquez escorted SuperHank through the facility and put him into the same cell that had held Kara.

“Supergirl,” Vasquez began, “I’m sorry but the last time you were in custody you escaped while the kryptonite emitters were off, so I have no option this time but to turn them back on. I will set them to a low level to keep your discomfort to a minimum.” 

“I hope this works, sir.” Vasquez said as she closed the door to the cell holding SuperHank.

“It will,” Hank sighed, “it has to. Now, let Lucy know that we’re all set and ready to go, it’s time for her to go see Cat and make sure they know what’s going on. We don’t need either her or Alex sticking their noses in and wrecking this. I suspect they know where Supergirl is, so we need to fill them in on the plan.”

Vasquez smiled at him as she turned to leave the cell, she turned on the emitters. Now it was a waiting game to see if the anonymous person who was after Kara would surface and show their face. To ensure that no one other than Vasquez could enter the cell while J’onn was out with Superman putting on a show in their fight, she secured the cell room door with a password known only to her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Superman hovered just outside the main entrance to the DEO, “J’onn J’onzz!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

J’onn appeared, in his true Martian form and hovered near Superman, “Do we have a problem?”

Superman leered at him, “You’ve got Supergirl locked up there again and I’m here to take her with me, I don’t trust you people with her, especially after the way she was treated the last time she was in your custody.”

“I’m sorry Superman,” J’onn answered, “but she’s in lawful custody and there’s nothing you can do about it. So may I suggest you return to Metropolis before you regret it.”

Without any notice Superman surged forward and caught J’onn squarely on the jaw with a solid punch that sent the Martian flying high into the sky. Superman raced after him, pounding him with another punch. They weren’t really hard punches, but they had to make them look good, make it look like they really were fighting.

The battle between them lasted for several minutes high above National City, they lingered there until a few news choppers had arrived and begun to film the fight before they sped away and took the fight out over the ocean.

When the new helicopters did finally catch up with them all they found was Superman hovering over the ocean, staring down at it, as if waiting to see if the Martian would surface. When several minutes passed without any sign of J’onn Superman turned and glaring at the cameras in the choppers he quickly sped back to National City.

Vasquez met him on the roof and escorted him back to his holding cell in the form of SuperHank. So far no one had seen them, the ruse was appearing to be running smoothly.

 

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat stood stock still as she watched the screens in front of her; there was Supergirl being arrested by agent Vasquez on the street in front of CatCo, being subdued with kryptonite and then escorted away. She didn’t know what to think. Had Kara left the safety and security of the penthouse for some reason? Did she go out as Supergirl because she found out that someone needed help and now she was captured by the DEO again? With shaking hands she picked up her phone and made her way to the privacy of her balcony. “Kara? Where are you? What’s going on? I just watched you get arrested by the DEO, please tell me that you’re still safely at the penthouse!”

“Cat,” Kara answered into her phone, “I haven’t left, I’m still at your penthouse with the blinds drawn. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Turn on the television.” Cat told Kara. “It’s all over the news, there’s so much video of you being arrested and taken away by the DEO.”

Kara turned on the television and watched quietly while she kept Cat waiting on the phone. “I have no idea what this is, I’m safe and sound at your place, I promise.”

While they were talking a video of the fight between the Superman and J’onn J’onzz was broadcast on the various news agencies.

“Cat,” Kara asked, “did you see that?”

Cat turned and went back inside her office, “No I didn’t, I was on the balcony trying to have some privacy while we talked.”

Cat stood in front of her desk, staring at the wall of screens behind her desk, watching the various media outlets as they flashed the dramatic battle between Superman and the Martian. Clearly from the sheer number of devastating blows, Superman was a far superior fighter, each blow sending the Martian reeling across the sky. By the time the helicopters caught up to the battling aliens, all that they could find was Superman hovering over the ocean, looking down at it with J’onn nowhere to be seen.

The various media outlets were reporting that Supergirl had been arrested and her cousin Superman had come out to challenge the J’onn, the director of the organization that held her and had killed him.

“I think you should call Lucy at the DEO,” Kara offered, “and see if she’ll tell you what this is all about. If J’onn really is dead as the news reports seem to suggest that he is, she’ll be the new director of the DEO. The thing is Cat, I know my cousin, and he wouldn’t kill anyone, not even J’onn unless there was absolutely no other option, so this just isn’t adding up.”

“I’ll call her as soon as we hang up,” Cat answered. “Stay inside, I love you.”

Smiling at her concern, “I will and I love you too, Cat.”

As soon as she ended the call, Cat’s phone rang, it was Alex. “Alex, before you say another word, I just spoke with her; she’s safe and sound right where we left her this morning.”

“Thank god,” Alex sighed deeply, “so do you have any idea what the hell is going on? They showed Kara’s arrest and then the fight. This is so weird.”

“Not yet,” Cat answered, “I was just about to contact Lucy at the DEO and see if she’ll fill in some of the missing pieces. As soon as I know, I’ll let you know. Any word on the results of the autopsies?”

“Not yet,” Alex replied, “they’re expected sometime today. When I have them I’ll let you know.”

Before Cat could call Lucy she looked up and saw the new director of the DEO standing in her doorway. “Miss Lane, do come in, feel free to close those doors behind you.”

Lucy shut the doors and made her way to take a seat across from Cat who was now seated behind her desk. “I can see from the screens behind you that you already know what has transpired between Superman and J’onn. I’m here to let you know what’s going on. J’onn is a shape shifter and he has assumed the form of Supergirl and is in a cell at the DEO. The fight between those two was staged for the explicit purpose of making whomever is after Kara think that she’s in custody.” Lucy continued to tell Cat all that was happening with J’onn and the plot to get a hold of Kara.

Cat sat quietly as she listened to Lucy fill her in on the plans. It seemed that someone was using J’onn to try to get to Kara; that J’onn had arrested her a second time in an attempt to protect not only Kara but also those she loved. 

“Cat,” Lucy continued, “I need to make sure that Kara and Alex don’t try to help out in this. We cannot risk Kara getting caught by Cadmus and I don’t want to risk Alex getting hurt again or even killed. You can’t tell them the details, especially Kara, she’ll try to save J’onn even if it means putting herself at risk.”

Cat didn’t like the idea of keeping things from Kara; trust was a touchy issue for the young woman at the moment and secrets could only make it more difficult. “I expect to be kept updated then on the progress of the plan. I know that Alex is waiting for the results of the autopsies and I just spoke with Kara, she’s safe and where she should be. For the time being I won’t divulge the plan to Kara or Alex, for both of their sakes. But if it should become apparent that keeping this secret is only hurting and not helping, then I will not hesitate to tell them, understood?”

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The door to the room where the cell holding SuperHank was located opened and in walked a lone figure. SuperHank looked up and instantly recognized them as the same person who’d threatened him in his office. Hank was careful not to show that he recognized the person, he was after all, in the form of Supergirl, as she had never seen this person before.

“Supergirl,” the man strode deeper into the room, “it’s so nice to finally meet you in person, I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Who are you?” SuperHank asked.

“That’s none of your concern,” the stranger answered angrily, “you have one task – do as I instruct or else those you love will suffer. Is that clear?”

SuperHank nodded as if in defeat. 

“Good girl.” The man approached the cell with a pair of kryptonite handcuffs in his hands. “When I open this door I expect you to drop to your knees and put your hands behind your back. Any failure to fully comply will result in pain, first for you, then for someone you love, maybe Cat Grant.”

The stranger opened the cell door, and SuperHank dropped to his knees and placed his hands behind his back, as if in submission. Once the handcuffs were applied he was helped to his feet and before they could exit the cell, another figure emerged through the doors. 

Senator Miranda Crane strode confidently into the cell room. She sauntered up to SuperHank and smiled wickedly at him, believing it was Supergirl, having no idea who it really was she was engaging. “Supergirl, so nice to see you again.”

“Senator,” SuperHank answered.

“I’m sure you’re wondering just why I’m doing this given the fact that you rescued me but you need to understand that while I appreciate what you did, I cannot overlook the fact that you are an alien, an extremely powerful and potentially dangerous alien.” Senator Crane spoke evenly. “I understand that you’re in here because of the murder of General Lane and Lillian Luthor.”

“I didn’t do that,” SuperHank spat out at her, “they were alive when Cat Grant and I left. I would never kill anyone.”

“Oh my dear,” Senator Crane smiled, “I know you’re innocent of that crime, because you see, me and the other powerful people who really run Cadmus had them killed to frame you for it. However, by the time the autopsy reports are completed, you’ll be long gone from this place and securely in the hands of Cadmus, with no one knowing where you are.”

“Why are you doing this?” SuperHank asked. 

“When I saw what you were capable of doing, even if while under the influence of a mind altering drug,” the Senator began, “I knew that I needed to do whatever was necessary to make sure that you were securely locked up and would never again pose a risk to the people of earth. Things were going smoothly until General Lane stepped in and tortured you and then Cat Grant gets it all on video somehow. We didn’t anticipate the President poking her alien loving nose into things, we also didn’t anticipate that Cat Grant knew her. But no worries, we orchestrated this little capture of you and now that we have you, many will sleep better.”

Turning on her heels to leave, the Senator was replaced by several heavily armed soldiers who entered the cell and secured SuperHank. Yanking him forcefully from the cell and throwing him on the floor, Hank made sure to yell as if he really was weakened by the kryptonite.

As they escorted SuperHank out of the DEO, Lucy and Vasquez stepped in front and tried to stop them. “Just where do you think you’re going with Supergirl?” Lucy demanded of the Senator and her troops.

“Stand aside agent,” Senator Crane ordered, “we have orders to transfer her into our custody.”

“Orders from who?” Lucy asked.

“The Pentagon,” Crane replied, “now out of our way.”

They stepped aside and let Crane and her goons take SuperHank out of the DEO. They had hidden three transponder locators on him, two beneath the skin, so they could track his whereabouts and rescue him and finally shut Cadmus down.

When they had left with SuperHank, Lucy immediately went into her office and closing the door she made a call to the White House. “Madam President, it seems that the person behind all of this is Senator Miranda Crane and someone high up at the Pentagon. They just left with ‘SuperHank’ as agent Vasquez has called him and are I presume making their way towards Cadmus.”

President Marsden answered Lucy, “Well done Major Lane, thank you for the update. What is the plan from here?”

Lucy sighed, “I’m going to use the agents at the DEO to go find Cadmus and rescue J’onn. I could use some help from the military if that’s possible, we need to outnumber them in order to succeed in this. I’m also going to try to locate Supergirl and let her know what’s been happening and see if we can’t get her on board. I’m also hoping that we can get Superman to tag along.”

“Excellent,” the President said, “I’ll order a SEAL strike team to join you, I know the commander of a particular unit and he’s very loyal to me, so we won’t have to worry about a break of security for the plan.”

“Thank you ma’am, goodbye.” Lucy hung up and looked out the window of her office at agent Vasquez and nodded. The mission was a go.


End file.
